


Letting Go

by MADIE600



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom! Link, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pain, Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADIE600/pseuds/MADIE600
Summary: So I started this little thing back in August for my best friend and the most amazing person in the world @gooodmythicalkaylahh on Tumblr (go find her she's awesome). Wow I can't believe it was that long ago that I started writing this. It was just meant to be this little one-shot and it turned into something much more. After a few request for some "Link smut" I decided to post the first chapter here. The tags are for the whole story not just this chapter. I had no one to beta this so forgive me of my errors! Enjoy!





	1. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this little thing back in August for my best friend and the most amazing person in the world @gooodmythicalkaylahh on Tumblr (go find her she's awesome). Wow I can't believe it was that long ago that I started writing this. It was just meant to be this little one-shot and it turned into something much more. After a few request for some "Link smut" I decided to post the first chapter here. The tags are for the whole story not just this chapter. I had no one to beta this so forgive me of my errors! Enjoy!

It was about five after nine on a Friday night in LA, and I’m standing outside the bar that I was invited to, dreading to make my entrance. I don’t even know why I’m here. It’s not like I work for him nor do I have anything to do with Rhett and Link reaching their 1000th video milestone. Apparently I’m a “good friend.” At least that’s what Christy tells me, ever since we met through mutual friends. Yet there I was, procrastinating, in my favorite deep purple sleeveless skater dress with matching heels. I had curled my dark brown hair in loose ringlets around my head and put on a little bit of make-up just for the occasion. Yet I kept telling myself I didn’t belong there. I hesitantly walked into the bar. It was loud and pretty crowded, only because the space wasn’t too big. It appeared to be only employees with their dates and a few close friends. My eyes started to scan the room looking for familiar faces when Christy spotted me across the bar. “Kaylah! Over here!” She shouted over the music and made a beeline towards me, embracing me in a hug. I repeated the gesture and she tells me that I’m not going to regret coming. “Let loose, enjoy yourself for once.” She joked with me.

“I’ll try.” I replied with a sarcastic smirk.

She started to walk back towards the bar across the room and I followed her. I said Hi to a few familiar faces along the short distance, Rhett and Jesse being two of them. I had yet to spot Link amongst all the people and it must have been obvious that I was searching, because Christy says, nonchalantly, “He’s in the bathroom.”

“What… who?” I spoke off-guard.

“Link. Who else?” She returned with a dumbfounded look, like he was the only reason I was here.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s not polite to talk about people behind their back, especially when that person is me?!” I jumped at the voice behind me that I knew all too well. Link moved around me to stand next to his wife, with a smug looking grin, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“You’re such an ass sometimes.” She said playfully as she backhanded her husband in his chest. He winces as if it really hurt him and she gives him a quick peck on his cheek, all the while he hasn’t broken eye contact with me. It felt as if he was staring into my soul and looking for secrets I didn’t want him to see, which sends a chill down my body that settles in my groin. I break eye contact for the first time and look out into the center of the bar where people are dancing. At that moment Christy drags Link out to dance and I can’t help myself but watch them, but to be honest I only watch Link. At that moment I actually see that he’s wearing a suit. It’s a light grey suit that hugs all the right places with black trim around the upper collar and two front pockets. He also dons a jet black shirt underneath with belt and shoes to match. I can’t help but watch the way his hips sway when he moves, the way his dark hair is perfectly quaffed atop his head, the way his Adam’s apple bobs every time he swallows, and the way he smiles that lopsided grin every time he’s amused. I’m knocked out of my trance when I realized that he’s staring at me again each time he works his way back around to face me. I swallow the lump in my throat as I feel the urge to look away, but I don’t.

It’s been like this for a while now. It all started out with some harmless flirting, even in front of Christy. She always thought it was funny, because apparently she trusts us or something. I don’t really know.

Sometimes I don’t know if I can trust myself.

It all slowly morphed in to something different, something I knew was bordering on wrong. One time I was at his house for dinner and we were in the kitchen alone. I told him that since I was a guest in his house he should be doing the dishes and I could just sit and watch. He looked me dead in the eyes and said, “Don’t make me spank you missy.” My mouth fell open and he smirked a little. He was about to continue until Christy came in the room. ‘Accidentally’ bumping into each other, lingering touches, inappropriate late night texts, and the staring of course is what our relationship had become. Tonight was no different.

The song they were dancing to was over when they headed back towards me.

“Wanna dance?” Link asks.

“Yes! Go dance. You can’t stand here all night by yourself.” Christy continues. She’s so blind. How could she not see what’s going on? I just roll my eyes.

“What is it? Forget how to dance?” Link smirks at me.

“Please, I can out dance you any day of the week.” I retorted and I shook my head at Christy as she excused herself to the bathroom. I pulled Link by the hand and charged forward to the dance floor. Once in the middle, he pulled back forcefully on my hand which spun me around and I slammed hard against his chest. We stood face to face. I felt his hot breath ghosting over my lips and they parted slightly in response. I already felt like my heart was going to rip through my chest. At that moment the music changes to something a little slower. “Unsteady,” by X Ambassadors (Erich Lee Gravity Remix) to be specific and I let out a heavy sigh. He then snakes his hand lightly down my left cheek and I lean slightly into the touch. We stand there for a moment just looking at each other and then we start to sway to the music. He smiles down at me as he drags his hands up my arms to my shoulders then continues on to cup the back of my head with one hand, weaving his hand through my hair.

“You look really pretty tonight Kaylah.” He tells me softly but loud enough to hear over the music. It sends shivers down my spine. I let out a shuddering breath and he brings both his hands around my neck and traces his thumbs along my jawline. Somehow I managed to regain some sort of self-control and tell him to stop. God only knows why I did, but I couldn’t get the voice out of my head telling me that this isn’t right no matter how bad I wanted him. I attempted to push his hands away, but that only made him hold me tighter and pull me closer so that we are mere inches away from each other’s face. “It’s the truth Kaylah. Why are you fighting me?” He sounded a little annoyed at this point and I replied harshly, my anger steadily rising,

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Are you really that fucking stupid?!” I was fuming. Did he forget that he was married and that we can’t be doing things like this, especially in a group of people we all knew? I pushed him with just enough force to make him stumble backwards and make some space between us. His mouth dropped open in shock, but then he grabbed me by the arm and yanked me forward.

“What the hell are you doing? Knock it off!” He growled at me, brows furrowed. Now by this time people are looking at us and I can’t handle all the tension. I needed to escape, so I shook his hand free and headed towards the exit at the back of the bar. I passed Christy coming back from the bathroom and she asked me what was wrong.

“Don’t feel good. Need air,” I spat out quickly and continued outside before she had a chance to reply. The cool air hit my face as I opened the door, but it failed in settling my nerves. I walked a ways down the small and dimly lit alley way next to the bar to try and clear my head, and that is when I heard the door open behind me.

“Kaylah!” Link shouts as he catches up to me.

“Get away from me Link.” I yelled, and put my hand up to stop him from getting closer and he pushed it away.

“What the fuck has gotten into you?” He said angrily this time.

“Me?!”I snapped at him. “What about you?! If I would’ve let you continue in there we’d be fucking on the floor right now!” I snarled back at him and took a step closer so we were about a foot apart.

“Oh please Kaylah, we both know you want it! You’re such a fucking dirty little whore!” He growled deep in his throat. His eyes were dark, the glistening blue barely visible. I reached up and smacked him so hard across the face that his glasses fell to the ground. Before I even had a chance to think about what I just did, he grabbed me hard by the shoulders and threw me forcefully up against the alley wall and his mouth was on me hard and hot. I moaned into his mouth as my body responded and reciprocated the motion of his lips. He gripped my hair tightly in his hands and pulled my head slightly back so I was looking directly in his eyes. I whimpered at the force of it. “I’m going to fuck you right here, right now, and you are going to take it like a good little slut. Do you understand?” He demanded, his voice deep and dark. I couldn’t speak nor move. He became impatient and pulled on my hair hard.

“Ahhhhh! Yes! Yes! I understand! Fuck Link!” I cried out. It hurt, but I didn’t care. I loved it. I wanted him to fuck me.

“And you can call me daddy,” he ordered with a wicked grin, showing his pearly white canines. He lifted me up by my hips in one swift motion and pressed me up tightly against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lifted my dress up inch by inch until my black lace panties were exposed to him. He rubbed his hand along the area of my waiting hole and I trembled knowing he could feel the wetness through the thin black fabric. “Shit Kaylah! So fucking wet for me.” He growled and attacked my lips again with a new urgency. He pushed past my panties and slipped two fingers inside me. They moved in and out with ease and I can hear the slick wetness with each thrust of his hand.

“Oh God!… Oh fuck!” I moan loud into his mouth and dug my hands into his hair. I didn’t care if anyone hears or sees, because all I could think about was his talented fingers inside me. He steadily pumped his fingers into me hitting that sweet spot deep inside every time. “I want… I want…” I trembled, unable of anything coherent.

“Beg for it you dirty slut.” He growled in my ear as he sped up the pace. My legs wrapped around him tighter and I rocked my hips on his hand.

“Oooohh God! Please… just fuck me daddy! Please!” I squealed. “That’s it baby girl.” He cooed. Suddenly his hand was gone and the fingers that were just inside of me were shoved into my mouth.

“Suck’em clean for daddy.” He demanded, and I did without hesitation and he growled deep in his throat. After they were cleaned to his satisfaction he pulled them out and kissed me softly on the lips once. At that moment, I discovered he had managed to release his throbbing dick from the confines of his pants at some point during this mess and without warning he slammed into me, bottoming out with ease. “Shit Kaylah! So fucking tight!” He moaned, as he started to move. He rammed into me with force, each thrust deeper than the last. I grabbed the collar of his suit and yanked him closer to me. He closed the distance and attacked my lips once again. The kiss was desperate and hard. Our teeth clashed and he bit and tugged so hard on my bottom lip I’m sure it was bleeding. He grabbed my hips and jerked me forward so the only point of contact on the brick wall behind me was my upper back. The force of his movements made my back scrape up against the wall causing my skin to tear, the burn of it fueled the fire in my groin. I whimpered and groaned as I rocked my hips, meeting each one of his thrusts. “You’re such a whore for my cock. Aren’t ya baby?” He growled. I nodded quickly and squeezed my eyes shut, my orgasm quickly approaching. Without warning, he smacked me hard across my face, but I could only feel it in my groin. I felt the slickness of my pleasure running down my legs. “Say it bitch!” He ordered as he sucked and tugged on my bottom lip, soothing the soreness from moments ago.

“Ah Shit! I…I..I’m such a fucking…ahhhh…whore for your cock, daddy please!” I begged. My body was shaking, and I could barely keep my eyes open. I could feel sweat dripping down my chest into my cleavage. Link must have seen it too because next thing I know his head is down there licking it clean and kneading my breast with one hand. “Oh shit Link! Please God please!” I screamed.

“Please what?” He moaned and slowed is pace to agonizingly slow. “I wanna come. Please can I come?” I begged.

“Maybe if you knew how to fucking be quiet. I really don’t wanna get caught with my pants down here, pun intended!” He said, breaking character for a moment and grinning that lopsided grin I love so much.

“I will, I promise.”

“No you won’t, but you can come anyway.” He replied dryly and with one hand around my waist and the other now clasped tightly over my mouth as he pummeled into me harder than before. I was at the edge in seconds. My whole body tingling and trembling. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. He removed his hand from my mouth and moved to the back of my neck, pulling me slightly off the wall. Now he was using all his strength to fuck me and I continued to grind hard against him. My moans and whimpers were desperate as I tried not to scream. The change in the angle caused Link to slam hard against my G spot. I started to shake causing him to lose his grip on me and push me back against the wall.

“God Link I’m gonna come!” I shuddered.

“Fuck Kaylah. You’re so beautiful when you fall apart. Come for me baby!” He ordered and that’s all it took as my orgasm washed over me.

“Fuuuuck Link…ahhhhh!’ I screamed as my body exploded. Link fucked me steadily through my orgasm. His thrusts became erratic. He pressed his forehead against mine and I could feel his breathy grunts and moans against my face.

“Shit Kaylah! You feel so fucking good…so good around my cock. God I wanna come inside you….please Kaylah….please!” he begged. I ran my fingers through his hair and moved to cup the sides of his head.

“Come for me Link.” I whispered gently and kissed his lips quickly.

“Oh Kaylah! I…I’m coming…..ooohhhh God!” He moaned, eyes shut tight, pumping wildly through his orgasm. His face was amazingly beautiful as he released his seed deep inside of me. I don’t know how long we stayed motionless just staring at each other, breathing slow and heavy, but eventually he pulled out of me and gently stood me on the ground. He returned his spent member back into his pants and zipped them up. He took his hand and cupped the side of my face gently rubbing his thumb across the place he had hit me and smiled. “Don’t come back in right away. Wait awhile.” He said simply and paused for a moment before continuing, “Do you understand?”

I whimpered at the question and replied, “Yes daddy, I understand.” He smirked at me and licked his lips. He bent down to pick his glasses up off the ground then he turned and started to walk back towards the bar without looking back.

He was right about one thing. I was going to need awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? If you want more I have plenty to give you and it only gets better! Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions. I crave feedback, constructive or otherwise! I currently have seven chapters written. All I need is a willing audience :)


	2. Punish Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this story is dedicated to the amazing @gooodmythicalkaylahh on Tumblr. Still no beta. If there continues to be errors that bothersome to you let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

After Link disappeared from sight, I slid down the wall to sit on the ground. With my knees to my chest and my head against the wall, I closed my eyes. _What the hell just happened?_ I thought. I never had the intention of going that far and being taken by him like that, despite how badly I wanted it. Christy is my friend and I thought I respected that enough to know when to stop, but apparently not. I didn’t know how I was going to be able to waltz back in there and act like Link didn’t just fuck me senseless. I could still feel the warmth of his pleasure mixed with mine inside of me and the aching burn of my back, not to mention my face. _What if it bruised? How in the hell am I going to hide that, let alone explain it?_ I thought, as I gently caressed the spot where Link had struck me and smiled. Who was I kidding, I fucking loved it. No matter how much I told myself that this was wrong, immoral, a sin, and that I couldn’t do this to Christy, to their family, it didn’t matter. I was past the point of no return. I wanted him. I needed him. I was undeniably ready and willing to submit myself completely to him, damn the consequences.

And that utterly terrified me.

  
Eventually, I mustered enough courage and energy to slowly make my way back towards the bar. I opened the door and quickly made my way to the bathroom, which was directly to my left. Luckily for me, there was no one inside. I couldn’t go out there looking like I had just had the best sex of my life, so I took the opportunity to look in the mirror, and surprisingly, except for my face being a little flushed, there were no other identifying marks of what had just occurred outside, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I realized that since my back burned like it did there had to be marks. I turned around in the mirror to look at the exposed area of my back, and that’s when I noticed the brush burn-like abrasions across the expanse of my upper back. _Dammit Link!_ My hair was successful in covering most of it and if I didn’t turn around or move my head I’d be OK, I thought. I turned on the water and gathered some to splash on my face, encouraging myself to relax. I considered going into the stall and freshening up a little more thoroughly, but then I decided against it. The idea of going back out there knowing that I had been claimed by him excited me to the point where I couldn’t just wipe that away.

  
“There you are!” Christy exclaimed as she walked into the bathroom, catching me off guard. Thankfully, I had started to walk towards the door when she entered so she didn’t see anything that she didn’t need to see. “I was starting to get worried.” She continued as she placed a hand on my arm below my shoulder. “Link said you were having some kind of anxiety attack?”

  
I shivered at the sound of his name.

  
“I’m fine Christy. I just needed some fresh air. An anxiety attack is a little bit of an exaggeration.” I smiled at her sympathetically. It wasn’t a lie. That is why I went out there, but unfortunately for her the reason for my escape would destroy her. “The small room, all the people, and the loud ass music just got to me that’s all.” I continued. I was astonished at how easily the lie came out. I couldn’t very well tell her that the reason was because her husband couldn’t keep his hands off me and we fucked in the alleyway. I knew from that moment on, no matter what happened, I couldn’t ever tell her the truth.

“Well, if you think you’re gonna be alright let’s go back out and enjoy the rest of the party.” She insisted, and with that we headed back out into the bar.

The bar was the same as when I left it, but now with a heaviness in the air making it a little hard to breathe. The fact that Link was headed towards us probably had something to do with it. _Maybe I’ll have an anxiety attack after all._

“Are you OK?” Link asked me, genuinely concerned, void of any of the previously displayed emotions. His glasses had slipped down his nose as he looked me in the eye.

“I’m f-fine.” I slightly stuttered, screaming on the inside, hoping Christy didn’t notice.

_How can he be so calm, like nothing had happened?_

Part of me wanted to yell, telling him how much I hated him. Another part wanted to hit him again, but the largest part of me wanted him to take me right there on the floor in front of everyone. “Don’t worry about me.” I continued, “I can take care of myself.” I smiled weakly, trying like hell to disguise how I truly felt.

He smiled back, “OK, if you say so Kaylah.” I swallowed the lump in my throat. How was I supposed to function if I couldn’t even control my thirst for him when he says my name?

_All I can do is try._

“Well, I hate to break up this party, but I’m going to go mingle before I lose my chance.” I replied with all the control I could conjure. I stood tall and walked past Link. He pushed his glasses up with one hand and stepped back so I could pass him.

“Wait a second we’ll come with you!” Christy spoke up as I was making my way into the crowd. I rolled my eyes. Not because I was irritated with her, but because I just wanted to get away from them.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly smooth. We just chit-chatted with Rhett, Jesse, and some of the guys from the crew; sharing stories, making each other laugh, and just having a good time. I started to feel “normal” again, the air felt lighter, and I could breathe. Link treated me like he did when I first met him. There was no flirting or touching. Eye contact was fleeting, and he didn’t even attempt to engage me in conversation.

Maybe he was overcompensating.

Maybe I was being punished.

Maybe I deserved it.

_He called me a whore and I begged him to fuck me. What more proof did I need?_

Days turned into weeks and a few weeks passed rather slowly. I had convinced myself that it was a onetime occurrence. The only time I ever saw him was if he was at the house when I was visiting Christy. No more late night texts. No more anything for that matter. I was dying from the inside out and I didn’t know why. He shouldn’t have been affecting me like this, but he was. I was even starting to get jealous of Christy. One day we had gotten together to go shopping and I had picked her up. It was a great day and it took my mind off the situation at hand, and I didn’t think about him all day. That is, until he came to pick her up.

“If you don’t have any plans for tomorrow you should come to dinner. Rhett, Jesse, and the kids are coming too.” Christy explained as we waited in the parking lot for Link.

“Don’t you think I’d be a little out of place?” I insisted.

“What do you mean?” She asked in all seriousness.

“Hmmm… Neal family,” I said holding one hand up at my side, “the Mclaughlin family,” I continued, holding my other hand up at my other side, “and Kaylah.” I finished, pointing at myself.

“Oh stop it!” She giggled. “We just need to find you a man. Will that make you feel better?” She smiled at me.

“Good luck with that!” I huffed and smirked back at her. Unbeknownst to her, I already found a man. One I was never going to be able to have.

By this time, Link had finally decided to show up and parked in an empty space close to us. He hopped out around the car to meet his wife.

“Anything for me in there?!” Link spoke suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he tried to sneak a peek in her Victoria’s Secret bag.

“LINK! Stop!” She whined and giggled as she tugged the bag away from him and looked at me quickly.

“OK, I think I’ve seen enough of that!” I laughed halfheartedly, trying to disguise my growing frustration.

“Hardly.” Link responded, drawing it out slowly. He then bent down quickly and kissed his wife passionately on the lips. They kissed hard and deep as if they were starving for each other, their tongues visibly intertwining.

I watched in disbelief. I tried, but I couldn’t move. It felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest and he was stomping it into the ground. I don’t know why I felt like this. It’s not like I loved him. I didn’t love him.

_Did I?_

Of course I didn’t. It was a mistake. A one-time sexual tension relief fuck and that’s all.

_Then why do I feel like I’m falling apart?_

After a few moments, he finally broke the kiss, eyes narrowing. He was staring at me. It took every fiber of my being to not collapse from the weight of the look he pressed on me.

Christy was flushed and recovering from shock when she meekly managed to tell me that she would text me tomorrow with the time I was supposed to be there. Then Link opened her door and she scooted in. He moved back around the car to get in. He stood there for a moment as he ran a hand through his hair, lips parted. He looked at me, smiled, and quickly got in the car.

Then they were gone.

I drug myself home. I barely made it into the shower before I completely broke down. I was sobbing and I didn’t know why. I had to lower myself to sit on the bottom of the tub due to my body trembling uncontrollably. With my knees pulled up to my chest, I cried as the water cascaded over my head and down my body. Keeping everything inside, hidden, caused me to reach my boiling point. I needed the emotional release, I needed to let go a little, and try to move on past all this.

But I couldn’t.

I was afraid of not only losing Link, but Christy and the kids as well. They had become my second family and the thought of losing them broke my heart, and when I allowed myself to think about it, hurting them is the last thing I ever wanted to do. Despite all of that, nothing had yet surpassed the power Link had over me and my need for him. My need for him to _touch_ me, _hold_ me, _kiss_ me, _dominate_ me, _punish_ me, _fuck_ me, _hurt_ me… and _love_ me.

As much as I wanted to forget everything that had happened, I knew that I couldn’t. I was past the point of no return. I didn’t know where this road was going to take me. All I knew is that Link was in control and I would never deny him of anything.

He was going to ruin me.

And I was going to let him.

I now laid in bed without much motivation to do anything, even though it was 8 o’clock on a Saturday night and I should be doing something, and not wallowing in self-pity. My phone vibrated next to me and I picked it up to glance at the screen. Link’s name and picture appeared across it. With my hand shaking, I swiped the screen to read the message.

**I think it’s time we wrap up this punishment tomorrow don’t ya think?**

My mouth dropped open as I read his words, surprised at how angry I was at him and I quickly replied, **Is that what this is?! What the hell did I do to deserve that?!**

**I think I need to teach you some manners missy! You need to learn not to talk back to me!**

**Like hell I do! Do you have any idea what I have been through the last few weeks?!** I messaged him back, having much more confidence than I would normally, because he wasn’t here. Of course he doesn’t know how I feel, because I never told him.

_I don’t even know how I feel._

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing.

He was calling me.

“Hello.” I answered the phone, my voice shaky.

“Now listen.” Link’s voice was calm and steady. “You are being punished because you don’t know how to keep your fucking mouth shut, remember?” He continued. His voice demanding but not angry. I couldn’t speak and I let out a breathy sigh.

“As much as I love to hear you scream my name when you come, you have to be quiet when I TELL you to be quiet. Do you understand me Kaylah?!” He questioned me.

“Yes.” I replied without the slightest bit of hesitation. This is what I wanted, and nothing else mattered.

“Good. Now when we are in the company of other people you are going to address me as Sir, and when we are alone you can call me Sir or daddy. But nothing else unless I tell you otherwise. OK?” Link insisted. I knew he was only giving me the illusion of choice, and I never really had a choice when it came to Link.

“Yes Sir.” I whimpered, amazed at how easily my body submitted to him. His words settling directly in my groin.

“Now that’s my sweet baby girl.” His voice soft and gentle. I can’t help myself and I start to rub the sensitive area below my waist through the cotton of my panties. I moaned softly into the phone.

“Stop touching yourself Kaylah!” He growled.

“What?! I..I’m not…” I trembled.

“Don’t lie to me Kaylah!” He demanded.

“I’m s-s-sorry Sir.” I trembled as I continued to touch myself.

“You’re just begging to be punished aren’t you, my filthy little slut?!” I could feel him grinning through the phone.

“What are you going to do to me Sir?” I pleaded. I needed to know.

“Just hush about that now. Go to sleep. Get your rest, because you’re gonna need it.” He ordered and hung up the phone before I could respond. I did what I was told to do and stopped. If this had been

a punishment this entire time, I didn’t want to push his buttons, because I didn’t know what I could handle at this point.

At least not yet anyway.

I slept the best I had in weeks. I wondered idly whether or not that had to do with the fact that Link had told me to, but I wasn’t going to dwell on it. The less I thought about everything, the better off we all would be.

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. This time it was Christy’s picture on the screen. “Hello.” I said groggily.

“Did I just wake you up? You do realize it's past noon don’t you?” She asked.

“Seriously!” I replied, as I jolted up out of bed and into the bathroom, “I must have forgotten to set an alarm.”

“Well what time did you go to bed?” She questioned me, sounding a tad bit worried.

“I’m not sure,” I said as I looked quickly, seeing that Link had called me at 8:15, “around eight thirty I think.”

“Kaylah, you do realize that’s almost 14 hours!”

“That can’t be right.” I said. I was astonished at how long I had actually slept.

“Are you sure you’re OK, I’ve been worried about you.” I could hear the concern in her voice.

“I’m fine. Honestly Christy, I just haven’t been sleeping well… too much caffeine I guess. My body is just now catching up that’s all.” I lied. Of course I’m not OK. Nothing was ever going to be OK again, and I can’t help myself to think that it’s my fault.

“If you ever need to talk to me sweetie I want you to know that I’m here for you.” Her words threatened to make me cry, but I pushed the tears back. I pushed it all deep down inside, like I always do.

“I know.” I told her and I truly did, but none of that matters now.

She breathed a sigh of relief, “Go and get dressed and come over early. It’s just Link and I here. Let’s have some adult time before I have to go get the kids.” She insisted.

“OK, I’ll be over soon.” I straightened my hair, applied a little bit of make-up, and threw on jeans and a green patterned t-shirt. I didn’t do anything more than I would normally, not wanting to bring any more attention to myself.

I arrived at the house about an hour later. I was scared to go in and I felt like I was going to vomit, my nerves quaking. I didn’t know what was about to happen, but it excited me beyond anything I could imagine and terrified me at the same time. I took several long deep breaths, as I allowed my body to relax enough to get out of my car and head inside.

I knocked on the door and Christy yells at me to come in. I slip off my shoes and go to find her in the kitchen making lasagna in a light blue sun dress and a checkered apron wrapped around her small waist. She smiles at me and I almost break down.

_Get a grip Kaylah! She doesn’t know anything. You just need to keep it that way._

She seemed to be rushing around the kitchen.

I took another deep calming breath.

“Are you in a hurry? Do you need my help?” I asked, genuinely concerned something was going on, as I walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

“Yes! Actually I do.” She replied, relieved. She handed me this garlic concoction and instructed me to spread it over the slices of bread she had waiting on the counter. “I have to go get the kids earlier than I had planned and now I have to stop at the store too, because Link forgot to pick up the stuff I need for the salad dressing,” she shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and continues, “I texted AND I called him to tell him not to forget this morning, and what did he do?!”

“Let me guess, he forgot!” I laughed nervously.

“What else is new?” She laughed too, as we finished up preparing dinner.

I can’t help but think that Link did it on purpose. I know he did, and my body was begging to know why.

“OK, I need you to watch this and make sure the house doesn’t burn down.” She giggled, as she placed the lasagna in the oven. “I’ll probably be about an hour and a half. Start the oven in an hour. Link is here in his office working if you need anything. Just make yourself at home and I’ll be back.”

“I think I can manage that.” I told her.

“Great!” She exclaimed, “I owe you one.”

_You don’t owe me anything Christy._

And with that she rushed out the door.

I pulled out a chair and sat down at the table in the dining room, leaning my side against it. It was a fairly big and rectangular one, probably made out of oak or something. It sat about 12 people. Why they needed such a large table was beyond me, but maybe for occasions like this one. Their kitchen and dining room were open and adjacent to each other, with a large archway between the two leading to the rest of the living areas. I scrolled through my phone, not really looking at anything. All I could do was think about how I wanted to go into Link’s office. It took everything I had to stay put and make him come to me.

About five minutes had passed when I heard the door to his office open and his footsteps coming down the hallway to the living room. My breath caught in my throat as he got closer. I was already a trembling mess when he showed his face through the archway. He walked over. He looked down at me and smiled as he hovered over me, his eyes the bluest I’ve ever seen them. He was wearing one of my favorite outfits. It was a grey button up shirt with a left breast pocket and red buttons, and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore tight black skinny jeans and his pair of grey Mythical Shoes. He looked amazingly gorgeous and I wanted to touch him.

He gently removed the phone from my hand and set it on the glass cabinet behind us. The one with their wedding china displayed in it.

“Get up!” He ordered softly. His voice showing no mercy. I got up immediately, all my thoughts about Christy and what we were destroying vanished.

He scooted behind me and sat down in the chair, facing it directly towards the kitchen. He grasped my hips firmly and turned me around to face him. His hands traveled up and down my sides and I shuddered. Then he pushed on me gently and I took a small step backwards.

“Unzip your pants.” He demanded, eyes now dark and staring at me. His voice was deep and low in his throat.

I met his eyes and with shaky hands, I slowly reached up and undid my jeans. He closed his eyes for a moment as if composing himself.

“Turn around.” He gestured with his finger in a circular motion.

My legs were weak as I turned, not knowing what he was going to do to me. Once I turned around to face the kitchen he gripped my jeans with both hands and I yelped as he tugged them down, in one swift motion, past my ass so that they were resting just above my knees. My face flushed as I stood there with my backside exposed to him. He trailed the tips of his fingers lightly from the back of my knees up and over the swell of my ass, sending chills up and down my body. I whimpered at his touch. His hands came up to rest on my hips again, but this time he tugged on me and I fell into his lap. I could feel his erection against my bare ass through his jeans and I rocked my hips a little without thinking. He held my hips tighter to keep them from moving and I could feel his breath at the back of my neck as he kissed me gently behind my ear. I reached behind myself to clasp the back of his head to bring him to my lips. He stopped the advance by removing my hand and holding my wrist in my lap, and he whispered into my ear.

“Now do you remember that I said we were going to finish your punishment today?” His voice was soft and raspy in my ear, I leaned back into his chest wanting to feel the heat of his body. I nodded, not being able to speak. It didn’t take much for him to break me. It was just like flipping a switch. He wrapped an arm around my chest to grab my jaw, forcing my head to look at him. “Kaylah, this is going to go a lot easier if you remember the rules. You need to answer me when I talk to you. Use that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“I-I’m sorry Sir.” I trembled at his voice, deep and dark at my ear. I could surely come from his voice alone if he would let me, but I’d rather fuck him right in this chair.

“Good.” He grunted as he let go of my jaw and moved his hand around my waist. He then bit my earlobe to tug it gently into his mouth and suck on it.

“Ahhh.” I moaned softly as he moved to suck on my neck, but only for a fleeting moment before he was ordering me to stand up again and face him. I had never been exposed to him like that and I had to resist the urge to cover my crotch as his eyes roamed over my body.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” He questioned me sternly and continued before I had a chance to answer, “Do you remember why you’re being punished?”

I closed my eyes while I took a deep breath before I answered, “Because I don’t fucking know how to be quiet…  
…Sir.”

“Good.” He replied dryly. “Come over here.” He continued, as he pointed next to him at his right. I moved quickly the few short steps to his side and awaited further instructions. “Come down here and lay across my lap.” He ordered.

  
“Sir?” I looked at him confused, but I knew what was coming and I wanted him to work for it. He grabbed my hand and he jerked me forward hard and I landed horizontally in his lab with my ass in the air.

The first smack came fast and hard and I screamed loudly, covering my mouth. It was more than anything he had done before, the burn spreading to my groin and I groaned.

He showed no mercy.

Link pulled hard on my hair, leaned down and snarled, “Little fucking whores don’t question their masters. They shut their Goddamn mouth and do as they’re told. How many fucking times am I going to have to tell you this Kaylah?!”

“No more Sir… I… I promise.” I pleaded, a tear escaping down my face. All the sensations Link evoked in me and my need for him overwhelmed me.

“Good, let’s keep it that way.” He responded a little less harshly as he soothed my ass with a shaky rubbing hand. “I’m am going to start over now and you are going to count after each smack until ten, and repeat everything I say,” he continues, “Do you understand me Kaylah?”

“Yes Sir,” I sniffled.

“… and we are not going to have to start over?” He questioned me.

“No Sir, I’ll behave.” I responded and he let go of my hair and my head fell down between my shoulders. I was already too weak to hold it up.

The next smack came without warning just as hard as the first, and I gripped the chair under me tightly and groaned loudly through gritted teeth. “One,” I meekly managed. The sting of this one adding to the first.

“You’re such a fucking whore for me.” Link growled above me.

“I’m such a fucking whore for you Sir.”

My ass clapped as he struck me for the third time, alternating cheeks. “Two…” I cried as I grasped his leg, closest to my hand, under his knee.

“T-T-Three,” I whimpered as he continued, the pain was more than I could handle. I wanted to breakdown, go limp. Then maybe he would have stopped, but something from deep within forbade me from doing so, and he continued his assault.

“…f-four

… five

…sssssix

…seven!” I yelped. Tears streaming down my face, my hands and legs quaking. I managed to turn my head to the left to look up at him and his eyes met mine, not quite as dark. “It hurts soo bad.” I whispered breathily.

“It’s supposed to darlin’.” He responded gingerly as he moved his thumb along my cheeks to brush the tears away. I sniffled and turned my head back towards the floor, waiting for the last three.

“Eight.” I trembled out. I had started to become numb to the stinging pain, but continued to cry nonetheless.

“You’re not going to disobey me again.” His voice assertive still, but soft.

“No s-s-sir, I’m not going to disobey you again.”

“Nine.” I squealed as the next one came quickly.

“Your mine!” His words still managed to settle in my groin, in my head, and throughout my entire body. I was his.

Nobody else’s but his.

“I’m yours Link!” I cried at the realization of his words. I was regrettably and undeniably his.

_My mind._

_My body._

_My soul… irrevocably his._

The last strike came hard, yet softer than the rest. “Ten.” I huffed and he began to caress my ass gently, trying to ease the pain. He then bends down to wrap his arms around my torso and starts to lift me to a standing position. He kicks the chair out of his way and turns me so that my back is to the table. He gently scoops me up off the ground and onto it. I wince as my backside makes contact with the hard wood of the table. I watch him as his hands snake up under the hem of my shirt and he pulls it up over my head. He starts at my forehead as he trails soft wet kisses down the side of my face to my neck, and then to the top of my breasts. He reaches around to unclasp my bra and the straps fall slightly down my shoulders. He hooks his thumbs under the straps and runs his fingers down my arms as he removes my bra. He immediately takes one of my nipples into his waiting mouth. He nips, sucks, and pulls on it gently soliciting a moan from my lips. He slowly makes his way to my other breast and repeats the gesture while kneading the other with his hand. It takes the edge off the pain burning below, that he just willingly caused, and I’m grateful.

I bent my head down to meet his, inhaling the scent of his hair. His mouth comes back up to meet mine and our lips touch for the first time in what feels like an eternity. It was deep and urgent, his tongue begging for entrance… and I allow it. We explore each other’s mouths for what feels like hours as he moves his hands up under my arms and around my back, holding me close. I have one hand on his waist as the other cups the back of his neck, and I deepen the kiss. After a few moments he breaks it, breathing hard, we stare at each other.

“You were such a good girl… Now I want you to lie down.” He ordered me softly and gently. It was like an entirely different person, and I loved them both the same. I did what I was told and laid back on the table. I shivered at the coldness of it. He took his hand and brushed the hair from my face and stroked his hand down my body, over my breast, over my navel, and down my hips to my jeans. He pulled them off gently and took my foot in one hand as he planted a kiss on its sole. He ascended the kisses back up my leg to my navel and he dipped his tongue inside. I was a withering mess beneath him and I moaned at every touch and every kiss. I was too far gone to be able to form words, so I let my body speak for me.

As he was lapping at my navel he grasped my hips and tugged me gently to the edge of the table so that I hung slightly off it. He took both of my legs and flung them expertly over his shoulders. His tongue trailed back down. This time settling where I needed him the most. Link was now on his knees on the floor, his tongue encircling my clitoris.

“Ohhh God!” I grunted and I reached one hand down to grip his hair tightly, the other arm covering my face. I know he was looking at me and I know if I looked down there and saw him eating me out with his eyes on me, I’d come right then and there. So, instead I squeezed my eyes shut and rocked my hips slightly into his face. He groaned in approval and he slipped two fingers inside of me.

“Fuck Link!” I scream as he pushes in as far as he can go. My legs shook as he brushed against that heavenly spot inside. “Daddy you feel so fucking good, I’m not g-g-gonna last!

“You wanna come baby girl?” He asks as he spreads my legs a little wider and rests his head against the inside of my thigh.

For the first time since he’s been down there I meet his eyes and he grins at me. “Yes God! Please Link! Make your little whore come!” I begged and pleaded helplessly.

He laughed deep in his throat, standing up as my legs still rested on his shoulders. He curled his fingers deep inside. Using his entire arm, he vigorously began to move it perpendicular to my vagina, and his fingers began a merciless assault on my G-spot. My body was now trembling, I moaned uncontrollably through a clenched jaw, scratching helplessly at the table and then at Link’s arms, surely leaving marks.

“Ohhhh… Ohhhh… Ohhhh God baby! Link I’m gonna come! I shrieked.

“Come for Daddy Kaylah!” He growled deep in his throat.

I shattered into a million pieces as my orgasm washed over me. He immediately pulled his fingers out and rubbed them gently against my clit. My orgasm continued to rock through me, I had never felt anything like it in my entire fucking life. I squealed and moaned loudly, my whole body shaking violently and lifting off the table. It felt as if he had released an earthquake deep within me that exploded and spread through every nerve and every fiber of my being, and it never seemed to end.

I was still experiencing the aftershocks of my orgasm when Link sank into me slowly, still fully clothed, the walls of my vagina contracting, pulling his dick inside me with guided ease. With his arm around my thighs and the other on the table for leverage, I groaned loudly as he started to slowly pump into me.

“Fuck Kaylah! You’re so Goddamn beautiful when you come… soooo fucking tight.” He moans as he picks up the pace a little. “I know I’m not gonna be able to last too long, and I want to see you come again. S-so let it all out baby girl… let it out for daddy.”

“Ahhh… shit Link!” I yelled as he rocks hard and steady into me, striking me in that spot every damn time with ease. I gasp frantically for air and I start to feel my second orgasm approaching like a freight train out of hell. “Fucking hell Linnnnnkk… God… daddy… ooohhhhh baby… I’m, I’m g-gonna come again!”

“Oh Jesus baby! Kaylah already?!” Link questioned me and whined as he slammed harder into me.

“Oooooh… yesss!” I groaned as I experienced another release. My body trembling as my legs fell off his shoulders and he catches them in his arms. Link slows his thrusts down to a turtle’s pace, not wanting to come himself. It electrifies my body, tingling all over, and sending chills to places I didn’t even know I had.

At this point he pulls out of me and lifts me off the table so I’m standing in front of him. He quickly pushes me face down on the table, and I splay my hands out in front of me and turn my head to the side so I can see his face. He looks at me and brushes the hair out of my eyes. He grabs ahold of my hips and sinks into me yet again, his mouth dropping open. He no longer holds back as he pummels into me hard. So hard that the table skids on the floor. The new angle is amazingly better than before. The sensation is almost too much. My ears are ringing and it’s hard to breathe, but that just intensifies the pleasure in my groin. His once steady thrusts become erratic, as his balls and groin slap against my ass, reigniting the pain there and adding to the fuel.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God. Link!” I cried with each one of his thrusts, “Shit! I’m gonna come again.” I managed to moan.

“Ooooh God! Come with me Kaylah … baby please.” He pleaded.

I was coming again, loud and shaking violently as my orgasm overcame me, sending Link over the edge, the contractions deep inside me gripping him tighter.

“Christ! I…I…. Lo…

…fuck! Kaylah!” Link screamed, as he exploded inside me.

He collapsed spent and exhausted on top of me, the sweat and stickiness of our passion very evident between us.

After a few moments he pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss. He pulled me back onto his lap as he sat in the chair. He wrapped an arm around my torso and splayed the other across my abdomen as he rubbed his thumbs gently across my sensitive skin. I leaned back and placed my hands over his. We stayed like this for a while, until our breathing slowed and my ears stopped ringing.

Eventually we stood up and Link spoke.

“I need you to go clean yourself up. They are going to be back soon. I’ll clean up in here and turn the oven on.” He told me as went to zip up his pants, avoiding eye contact, his voice small and weak. He hands me my clothes and I pull them to my chest.

He taps me lightly on the ass, encouraging me to move, which I do.

“Go on now.” He managed, stronger than before.

“Link…” I began, as I stopped to look back at him leaning back against the table.

“Yeah?”

There were a thousand things that I wanted to tell him, that needed to be said, but I couldn’t vocalize a single one of them.

“Nothing. Never mind.” I said.

And with that I headed off to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please any feedback is greatly appreciated! Let me know if you want more!


	3. Pushing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. Still without a beta. Still worth the read ;)

I closed and locked the door once I made it into the bathroom, after grabbing my purse. I needed time to recover from what had just happened. I walked over to the decorative mirror they had displayed on the wall above the sink. Sweat still glistened on my skin, as my flushed appearance slowly began to fade. I then proceeded to stand there, still completely nude, on the toilet in the Neal family’s bathroom trying to see if Link had left any evidence of his punishment on my bare bottom. I had to stand up on the closed toilet seat since the mirror was too high for me to see what I desperately needed to see. My ass was red and swollen from the beating, and I traced my fingertips along the black and blue marks that had begun to form. I let out a shaky breath.

_He bruised me._

I came down off the toilet and walked to the sink, grabbing a washcloth. I began to wipe myself clean. I needed to wipe away the feeling of Link against my body. I needed to wipe away what we did, what he did, and what I allowed him to do. Not because I didn’t want him, but because I needed to be able to go back out there with some sense of control if I was expected to play this charade. The last thing I would ever want is for Christy to find out, because I would never forgive myself for being the cause of what destroyed their marriage and their family. Even as I stood in front of the mirror telling myself all of this, I would easily go back out there and let him do it to me all over again.

Slowly, I began to put my clothes back on realizing how sore my ass really was and how it was going to linger for days. The thought of being reminded of what Link did to me, for days to come, every time I sat down or moved just right thrilled me. To be marked and claimed by Link in that way branded me as his, and he owned me from the inside out and there was nothing I could do about it, not that I would ever consider trying to in the first place. I continued to clean up as I ran a comb through my hair and reapplied my make-up. While putting on my lip gloss I heard Lincoln and Lando laughing in the living room. They were back and I frowned. Don’t get me wrong I loved those kids, I loved Christy, but I really needed to talk to Link alone. I needed to know what was going on, and what this meant.

_You’re fucking a married man! That’s what’s going on._

Sure, that may have been the case, but it was more than just sex.

_Wasn’t it?_

If it was all just about the sex, I could go out and find any man that I wanted and they could beat me, fuck me, and call me a whore. If that was the case I wouldn’t have turned down the last 3 blind dates I’ve been hooked up with and I wouldn’t laugh at Christy every time she says she can find me a man. If it was just about the sex, I wouldn’t imagine what it would be like to go mountain biking with Link for the weekend and camp under the stars. If it was just about the sex, I wouldn’t want him to serenade me in the car on the way to the grocery store. If it was just about the sex, I wouldn’t try like hell to be funny just so I could see the smile on his face or hear him laugh. If it was just about the sex, I wouldn’t want for him to hold me close and tell me how much he loves me, wants to be with me, and can’t live without me. If it was just about the sex, I wouldn’t want to give my soul to him completely, giving him the power to destroy me if he chose to, but trusting him not to. If it was just about the sex, I wouldn’t want to go out there right now and tell him how much I loved him and needed him.

But it wasn’t just about the sex.

I wanted him… All of him.

_Did he want all of me?_

Regardless, I couldn’t ever tell him any of it… and that killed me.

Eventually I made my way back out to the living room, after I made sure I wasn’t going to be sick. I was on edge all of the time lately, especially if I knew Link was going to be around, and the anticipation of dinner made me sick to my stomach. Lilly comes up to me and hugs me around my waist.

“Where have you been lately? I thought you liked helping my mom out with the homeschooling stuff once in a while.” Lilly asks as she puts her hands on her hips and looks up at me. “Who am I supposed to talk to about boys if you’re not here?” She laughs. The last few weeks had been exhausting and my anxiety about Link, what had happened, and what it meant made it very difficult to face Christy, causing me not to come over as much and make up lousy excuses.

“I’m sure your mom would love to hear about all these boys.” I joked with her.

“Yeah, but then I couldn’t say how cute I think they are. She would lock me in my room and never let me come out.” We both laughed, and thankfully it helped to ease my nerves and bring a sense of normalcy to all of this. I thought for a moment that I just might be able to do this, whatever this was.

“Hey Lilly, I think I just heard our company pull in. Would you go out and see if they need any help please while your father and I finish things in here?” Christy asked cheerfully from the kitchen archway, while mixing the dressing together in a bowl. Lilly nods at her and goes outside. I followed Christy hesitantly back out into the kitchen. Link was standing with his back to me chopping up various items on the counter to be put in the salad, still wearing the same clothes he had just fucked me in. It made my head spin. Why didn’t he change his clothes? Surely they must smell of sweat and sex. Maybe he just didn’t want to explain the change of clothes, the more I thought about it.

“Is there something I can help you with?” I finally asked Christy, wanting desperately to keep my mind busy.

“Sure you can help Link finish up the salad. He’s such a slow poke and I don’t want him hurting himself.” She smiles at him when he turns to look at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face, and she goes back to her work on the stove. Then he grins and turns to look at me.

“Isn’t there something else I could do?” I immediately asked and Link’s grin disappeared, his eyes narrowing, and I look at Christy. I can’t very well expect myself to be able to function if I set myself up for disaster from the get go, and that meant staying as far away from Link as possible. “My stomach hasn’t felt that great today and I’d rather not put my hands all over everyone’s food.” I finished, thinking about how good of a liar I had become. He was still looking at me, now over the rim of his glasses. With a hint of darkness in his eyes, his grin widened.

“If you’re not going to come over here and help me. Do you think you would be able to set the table? Or is that off limits too?” He questions me in a sarcastic tone, which I believe the sarcasm is for Christy’s benefit, because I know exactly what he wants from me right now. That all too familiar feeling stirs in my abdomen and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding.

“No Sir, I can set the table.” I responded almost softly enough to be considered a whisper. His eyes close as I say it and he takes a long deep breath.

“Kaylah don’t call him that. His ego is big enough already,” she laughs and turns around to look at Link, “and you leave her alone. She doesn’t need your sarcasm if she doesn’t feel good.” She finishes, pointing a finger at her husband.

I wasted no time and went to collect the dishes from the counter that Christy had already gotten out, avoiding eye contact with Link at all costs. I couldn’t believe I just said that in front of her and she laughed it off, yet again. How much has to happen before her eyes before she takes off that blindfold? Something inside tells me that I never want it to reach that point.

“What?! It’s refreshing to know that some people still have manners.” Link responds to his wife, clearly annoyed as he goes to rinse off the knife in the sink.

I grabbed as much as I could carry in my arms and quickly made my way into the dining room. I didn’t want to have to go back out there right away, but I could still hear their conversation.

“Why are you giving me an attitude?! I was only joking around with you?” Christy retorted, and I could feel the anger and sadness in her voice. My back was facing the kitchen, because I didn’t have the courage to watch.

“Maybe because you never give me a damn break! You harp on every single thing I say! Sometimes I just get tired of it Christy!” He shouts at her, frustrated and I turn to look at them, shocked by his reaction. He closes his eyes and runs both hands through his hair. He heads towards his wife and she reflexively backs up into the counter to avoid him. Grabbing the car keys, he heads towards the front door.

“W-Where are you going?” she calls after him, her voice trembling.

“Outside.” He replies coldly.

As soon as Link left the kitchen I immediately began to cross the room to Christy, rather hastily. She was clearly taken back by the situation and I felt responsible for it all. I needed to do something. What that something was, I didn’t know. As I reached the center of the two rooms I ran directly into Jesse, knocking over the chocolate dessert she was teetering in her hand and it fell on my chest and spilled down the front of me.

“Crap! Gosh Kaylah. I’m so sorry.” Jesse says to me as she begins to scoop off the chocolate mess from my clothes with her hands, laughing so hard she could barely keep her hands steady.

“It’s OK, really. If I was watching where I was going maybe we would still be having dessert tonight.” I laughed back at her.All the kids were standing in the doorway laughing at us and Shepard came over and tried to eat some of the chocolate off my pants.

“Shepard! Stop eating off of Kaylah!” She giggles as she tries to scold him, scooping him up in her arms and taking him to the sink to wash his hands. Christy was already at my side. She smiles at me, clearly a strained effort, but a smile nonetheless.

“Come on, I’m sure I have something you can wear.” She tells me soft and quiet as if she could break at any moment. I follow her to her room… their room. I stand there awkwardly as she looks through her closet. I walked over to her and I see a sundress hanging on the inside of the closet door.

“Is this new?” I asked her, pointing to the dress, “I’ve never seen you wear it before.” It was a green and white dress. The top was white and sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and an emerald green circular skirt that would probably rest just above the knees. She reaches to take it off the door and I notice the wide green ribbon that wraps around the waist ending in a fairly large bow in the back, the ends running along the length of the dress.

“Here, go throw it on.” Christy says as she hands me the dress. “Really? You want me to wear a dress?” I question her, confused as to why I would wear that opposed to just jeans and a shirt.

“Sure, why not? I’m wearing one.” She responds and motions to the en suite.

 

I quickly change in the attached bath without thinking much about it, only stopping to inspect myself in the mirror. The dress fits perfectly… too perfectly. I move hastily back to the bedroom before I can convince myself that wearing it was a bad idea.

“You look beautiful, just like I knew you would.” Christy pauses a moment before continuing, “It’s Link’s favorite dress.” She says lost in memory as a tear escapes her eye. “He always loved it when I wore it,” she continues, “but I haven’t worn it in a long time. It just doesn’t fit the same anymore. I guess that’s what 15 years of marriage and three kids do to you.” She turns to look at me and I can’t help but cry with her. She was in pain and I could feel it. I went over to her, opening up my arms and she falls into them and cries. I cried not only for her, but for me as well, as selfish as that may be. Everything was falling apart and it had only been three weeks.

“We haven’t had sex in months.” She interrupts, stepping away to sit on the bed. “Seven months to be exact.” She turns to look at me, her bottom lip trembling. “I wasn’t playing up my reaction when he kissed me in the parking lot yesterday. I don’t remember the last time he ever kissed me like that Kaylah. I don’t remember the last time he needed me or wanted me in that way. I was like a freaking teenage girl getting her first kiss and I have been married for a decade and a half!” She shouts a little at the end, clearly upset and shakes her head. “I was so happy,” she continued, “I thought when we got home that my husband was going to make love to me… I’m sorry… you don’t wanna hear this.” She apologizes and lowers her head.

I want to break down and tell her everything, but I know that will only make it all worse. So I swallow it and push through my guilt, because right now it’s not about me, at least that’s what I convinced myself. Deep down I know I had a part in all of it.

“You know how you told me yesterday that if I ever needed someone to talk to that you’d be there for me?” I questioned her as I came to sit next to her on the bed. She nods. “Well this is me being there for you.” I finished. I felt the need to comfort her and I truly wanted to, but at the same time the possessive and jealous part of me needed to know what had happened last night.

She turns to look at me, eyes searching as if she’s having an internal battle with herself about whether or not she should bare her soul to me. “He held my hand all the way home. We didn’t talk, but it didn’t even matter, he was touching me.” The words caught in her throat as she continued, “I know it sounds pitiful, but Kaylah he doesn’t even touch me anymore.” Her breaths came out in short shuddering gasps, the tears now streaming steadily down her face. “I know physical affection tends to die off a little bit after the years, but ours is non-existent.” She lets out a long deep ragged sigh, closing her eyes.

I am at a loss for words, as I sit there and stare at her falling apart in front of me. I couldn’t fathom the idea of being with someone that you devoted your life to that never showed you intimacy. What could I possibly do to console her? What could I say? There was nothing to say, I thought, right now I just had to listen.

Christy opens her eyes, staring into nothingness, she continues. “We made it to the bedroom as soon as we arrived back home. He sat down on the other side of the bed and smiled at me, and I moved to sit close to him, purposely touching my body to his, praying to get a reaction similar to the parking lot. I just wanted to pounce on him, but I didn’t. I felt desperate and horny and I was ashamed. Who in their right mind would feel guilty about wanting to make love to their husband Kaylah?” She looks at me when she says my name, but carries on before I can even process an intelligible response. “How has it come to this, where I think it is forbidden for me to touch him?” She pleads, eyes begging for answers neither of us had.

“You shouldn’t have to feel that way… ever.” I managed. The tears threatened to fall, but I held them back. It wasn’t a lie. Christy didn’t deserve any of this, no one does.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t and that’s exactly what I told myself when he took my hand again. This time he fiddled with the ring on my finger and I gave in. I couldn’t bare it anymore and I kissed him and he kissed me back, but that’s all he did was kiss me.”

The more I heard the less I wanted to hear. I shouldn’t be privy to any of this. If it wasn’t bad enough that I ripped everything she desired and deserved from Link out from under her, but now I was letting her show me how her marriage was in shambles and me pretending to be the friend she needs, when in reality I’m just a part of the chaos. On the surface I know I’m not the ultimate cause of this disaster, but an inaugural piece in an already cracked and fragile mirror. And all I can do is sit here and wonder who’s going to drop it first.

She broke my trance as she rose and turned to face me, looking past me on the bed as she continued to pour her heart out, her face still wet, but she had stopped crying. “I pushed him down on the bed, I needed more than he was willing to give me. He barely touched let alone talked to me. He hadn’t spoken a word since we left and it was taking its toll on me.” Her voice was soft and brittle and she took a few steps back until she was resting up against the wall. “The more I touched him the emptier and emotionless he became. When I wasn’t kissing his lips he would just stare at the ceiling. It was like he just wanted me to use him for what I needed and leave it at that, a physical presence and nothing more.” The tears escaped silently this time as she slid down the wall to the floor. “My desperation had reached its breaking point and I grabbed his hands and brought them to my face. I tried to keep them there, but he immediately moved them to bring my hands up under his shirt. At this point I was already on the verge of crying and I brought one of his hands to my chest and begged him to touch me. I begged my husband to touch me, and do you know what he did?” She questioned, slightly out of breath as she succumbed to her emotions, and all I could do was shake my head. “He pushes me off him! That’s what he does, and then he has the nerve to ask me what my problem is and why I’m being so pushy!” Her voice is loud and angry, but then it recedes. “By this time I’m a blubbering mess and I tell him I’m sorry… That I’m sorry! Let’s just make love I tell him, and I scoot back over and kiss him again. I’m sobbing into his mouth now and I’m sure that was a pretty sight. Then he pushes me back again…”

She’s silent for a moment and she looks up to the ceiling, probably praying for strength, but I didn’t know.

“He tells me he can’t do this and I yell at him, ‘What?! You can’t make love to your wife?!’

and he tells me…, ‘No I can’t.’ ”

She’s sobbing now and I have to struggle to understand her.

“I asked him why and he tells me, ‘I just can’t Christy… I can’t make love to you when we’re this broken.’

I could hear the hurt in his words and see it in the tears forming in his eyes, and I tell him, ‘just fuck me then,’ and try to kiss him again…

‘You deserve better than that,’ he says and holds me back.

I tell him, ‘I deserve my husband.’ He walks to the bathroom and he says,

‘Yeah… you do,’ then closes the door and locks it.”

I couldn’t believe anything I was just witness to. It wasn’t my story to hear and I didn’t deserve to be a part of it, yet I was. Now Christy’s head was in her hands and she sobbed uncontrollably, gasping for air like someone had just punched her in the gut. She shook as the sobs wracked through her body. I don’t know how long I cried quietly as I watched before I got up to go to her. She leaned into me and I embraced her as she continued to bawl, letting herself void of the pain she had every right to bare. As much as I wanted to cry in peace and not think, my mind wandered. I never had a clue as to what was going on with them, not that I thought I should. Christy never led me to believe anything and Link sure as hell didn’t. Their marriage had been falling apart for almost a year now, and even though the flirting between Link and I only started a couple months ago, it did nothing to ease my conscience. I was too wound up in the adulterous flirting to be able to see anything but lust, and that’s all I’ve received in return. A marriage is a bond of two flesh, now one, and a husband is supposed to love their wife so as Christ loved the church and give himself up for her. She should submit to him and he in return may sanctify her through the word… Isn’t that what the Bible says, I thought, and I believed it wholeheartedly.

But is it conceivable that maybe some bonds are meant to be broken?

Especially when they aren’t meant to withstand a fire in the first place, because not everything is fireproof.

As my guilt ate away at me, I began to match Christy’s intensity and sobbed with her openly. I have a few friends in my circle, but I was always close to her and could tell her anything. Now it was just the opposite, and I know if I told her what was going on now that I would lose her, or worse, she would hate me. But I’m an abhorrent and selfish sinner and I want it all, knowing deep down inside that it was never a possibility.

Eventually our emotions settled and we got up off the floor. Christy wiped her face off with her hands and straightened up her dress, while I just stared down at the dress that I was now wearing, knowing how horribly wrong it was for me to even think about keeping it on.

“Christy, I can’t wear this dress. Surely you must have something else I can wear that is a little less… formal, and preferably without emotional attachment.” I speak to her, surprised at how weak and fragile my voice was.

“Nonsense,” she says, letting out a soft giggle, “someone should wear it, and you look too good in it. Why not show it off? Besides it may get Link in a better mood.”

That’s what I was afraid of.

“I don’t know what to say… about any of it.” I tell her and I have done nothing to console her. I was supposed to be a friend she could depend on to be strong when she was not, but it seemed to be just the opposite. Instead I cracked like the thin piece of glass that I am, and I didn’t know how I was going to survive any of this.

She walks over to me and rests a hand on my face, “Kaylah, you don’t have to say anything. All I needed right now was for someone to listen, and that’s exactly what you did.” She smiles weakly. “I’m sorry I put that burden on you.”

“You are never a burden, and don’t you ever dare be sorry.” I say to her and her smile fades.

“Thank you.” She replies weakly and I nod in return. “Now let’s go back out there and find out why no one has come to look for us.” She finishes and I start of follow her out the door. “Oh!” She says pausing in the doorway, “there’s some heels to match that dress in the closet.” Then she leaves.I make my way back over to the closet and she was right. There’s a pair of shiny emerald green heels, coincidentally just my size. I slipped them on without a second thought and go back out to join her.

“I love the dress!” Jesse says to me when I walk into the kitchen. Christy is already back to work at the stove, putting the bread in the oven, and she says it will be about 10 minutes until its ready.

“Thanks Jesse. Christy has great taste doesn’t she?”

“She sure does!” She smiles at me as she moves to place the last few things on the table.

“Where is everybody?” I asked looking around the room, finding just the three of us in there.

“Outside.” Jesse and Christy replied at the exact same time and laughed.

I smiled and shook my head as I walked over to the other side of the two rooms to the double French doors that looked out onto the patio and backyard. Rhett, all the kids, and Link were outside running around, chasing each other. I assumed they were playing some sort of tag, by the looks of it. As I stood there and watched them I thought about what had just taken place only a couple hours ago, and how we had ever gotten to this point in the first place. I found no answers, but I never did. It was just something that happened, something beyond our control, at least in my mind. And the fact that I acted upon it was something I was going to have to live with for the rest of my life, despite the outcome.

“Dinners ready.” I jumped at Christy’s voice next to me. She smiled as her and Jesse went outside to call everybody in, leaving the door open. I walked over to the stove and started to put the bread that was now out of the oven into a basket to bring to the table. I turned around to find Link standing just inside the door staring at me. We stood there motionless, his eyes roamed over the length of me and the dress, finally coming up to rest on mine. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily. I couldn’t place what I saw in his cerulean eyes. It wasn’t anger nor lust, and it was not demanding. I felt beckoned to go to him and tell him everything was going to be OK, but I wasn’t apt to make such promises.

He shook his head, as I heard the rest of them coming towards the house, as if he was attempting to rid his mind of a un tort thought, and he moved his way to the dining room. Everyone else followed closely behind and I trailed along. I sat the bread on the table and that’s when I noticed where Christy was sitting. There she sat in the exact same chair where Link had me over his knee. Her hands rested in the exact same spot where Link had fucked me, where he had fulfilled my every lustful need and desire. Now I had to sit there and watch her eat where her husband had given me everything she had longed for and what was rightfully hers.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Christy asked me as she caught me staring at her, and she moves to brush the non-existent object from her face.

“No, I just didn’t know where everyone was sitting.” I replied as I went to the only empty place left at the table, which was directly across from where Link and Christy were sitting.

Dinner was going smoothly. We mostly ate in silence with a little bit of generic conversation here and there, and I thought that I just might be able to make it through the evening, but nothing ever tends to be easy with Link. That’s when I saw Christy drop a forkful of lasagna on the table in front of her. I stopped with my fork mid-air to watch. She scoops it up with her fork and eats it. Then she proceeds to take her finger and uses it to wipe up the remaining sauce left on the table, sucking her finger clean. Shock caused me to drop the fork onto my plate, making me flinch. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

“What?” I said, my voice cracking.

_Goddammit Kaylah! Keep it together._

Everyone just laughed, except Link that is, and no one was the wiser. He was just staring at me, his soft expression from earlier seemed to have faded away. At that moment Rhett bumped the table as he stood, jarring it from its current position, jostling everything as it abruptly moved across the floor. I immediately jumped and scooted back in my chair away from the table. My mind was reeling. All I could think about was Link and how he had fucked me on the table so rough and urgent, exactly where Christy had just eaten off of it. It had moved just now like it had when he was thrusting into me, and now we all were sitting around it eating like nothing had happened. But I know what happened. I was appalled, but at the same time I never wanted anything more in my entire fucking life then for Link to throw me back on that table and fuck me into oblivion.

I know he felt the same way. His eyes were closed with his head slightly bent down as he moved his hands lightly across the edge of the table. He was breathing deep and heavy through his nose, and I could only pray that he was wanting the same thing. From that moment on I realized that I was destined to go to Hell and I was beyond saving, but I didn’t care. When my time comes I will be judged and I will claim every single lie, every lustful thought, and every unfaithful act. And when asked if I’d do it again if given the chance I know, without a doubt, I would in a heartbeat and never have a scintilla of regret.

“Are you OK Kaylah, you look like you’re gonna be sick.” Christy looks at me, concerned plastered all over her face. I was relieved to know that I looked ill rather than horny. I knew that if Link were to sink into me right this very second that he would slide right in, no resistance at all.

“I… um… I think I just need some water.” I was struggling to maintain control over myself and it was getting harder to do so by the second. I knew that if I didn’t get out of there I was going to pass out. It was hot and I was starting to sweat. I could feel my pulse throbbing in my ears and it was difficult to breathe. I wanted him to take me. I wanted to feel him moving inside of me. I knew that was out of the question and I needed to escape, so I grabbed my dishes and headed to the kitchen. I scraped the remains of my food into the garbage. I was too flustered to think let alone eat, and I walked up to Rhett who was washing his dishes in the sink.

“Here, I can do those real quick.” Rhett said to me as he took my plate from my hands.

“Thanks.”

“If you need some fresh air you can come outside with me. I’m going to start a fire in the pit,” Rhett said as he pointed through the window above the sink to the patio outside, “the kids want s’mores, so I figured we could all just relax outside by the fire.” He smiles at me sympathetically. I wondered for a moment if he was able to see through our web of lies and deceit, but if he could he never said anything.

“Air sounds great.” I smiled back and followed him outside.

We enjoyed each other’s company in silence as I sat there just watching Rhett start the fire and prepare the items for the s’mores. It was refreshing that he didn’t feel the need to engage me in conversation. I had to force my body to calm down. It was tranquil out there and the light cool breeze and the crackling of the fire helped me to relax. I tried to enjoy it while I could, because I knew that it wasn’t going to last long.

After a while everyone else joined us outside, Link being the last one. He avoided me, which was probably for the better. I went over with the kids and started to help them make s’mores. It was going great. Lincoln, Lilly, and Locke didn’t require much assistance. Shepard and Lando on the other hand, were making a mess. Not only were they making a mess all over themselves, but they were managing to transfer it to me. I had chocolate and marshmallows caked over my arms. I was a sticky mess. I glanced over at Christy with a “help me” look and she just laughs. I dared to peek next to her at Link. He wasn’t looking directly at me, but seemed to be taking in the whole scene before him, smiling. After a second he looked at me and his smile softened, and I was comforted by it. I felt the most at ease then I had been in the last three weeks.

Suddenly Lando was attacking me with a half-eaten s’more, rubbing it up and down my arm, cackling with laughter only a six year old could produce.

“Lando! Come here! I think Kaylah has been covered in enough food for one night.” Christy playfully scolds her son as she walks over to retrieve him. “Go take a break sweetie and clean yourself up will ya. I don’t want you over doing it, Ok?” She says to me. It was more of an order than a question, and I went back into the house and started to scrub away at the brown and white Picasso-like concoction I had plastered on my arms. A few minutes had passed when I finally managed to feel clean again and that’s when I gazed out the window to find Link heading towards the house. My heart immediately dropped into my stomach as I watched him intently, all the blood rushing straight to my groin.

I shut off the water as he comes inside. Wasting no time he steps up behind me. He brushes my hair back from beside my face and plants a few light kisses behind my ear, trailing them down my neck to my shoulder.

“Link…” I whisper, already out of breath.

“No one can see in baby, not with the light off. Just relax for daddy, because this has got to be quick.” He orders me, his voice soft like butter as it melts through my body, striking every single cord that has me whimpering into his touch as his arms wrap around my waist. “God Kaylah, you look so gorgeous in her dress.” He whimpers as his lips brush against my ear lobe, dipping his tongue into my ear. My groin matches the heat and wetness of his mouth on me, and I moan not so softly. “Shh… shh... shhhh.” He hushes me. “Are you ready baby girl? Are you wet for daddy?” He asks me, genuinely awaiting a response, pulling my panties down at the same time. I can hear the unzipping of his pants and then feel the hard velvety warmth of his cock pressed firmly against the cleft of my ass. He glides his fingers over the cheeks of my ass and lets out a shuddering sigh, and I know that he’s admiring his work from earlier.

“Yes.” I pant out. He grabs my chin to turn my head so I’m looking at him, eyes dark but he’s smiling. He doesn’t even have to say it, and I correct myself. “Yes daddy, I’m ready…. Please! I cry out as he slams into me so hard from behind that my wet hands slip and I knock dishes into the sink, the sound of the crash covering my groan. Link stills as Rhett, Jesse, and Christy turn to look towards the window.

“Are you OK in there?” Christy asks.

I turn my head to look at him and he nods. “Yes, I’m fine… j-just a klutz.” I stammered as loud as I could back at them, my eyes not leaving Links, and I managed to convince them because they laughed and went back to their business. Link then reaches over me and turns the water back on.

“Now you need to be quiet. I’m not going to tell you again. Do you understand me?” He growls at me and I can tell he’s becoming impatient as I feel him twitch deep within me.

“Yes daddy… please just fuck me already.” I begged him. I broke the eye contact and closed my eyes.

“Patience child. That’s exactly what my dirty girl is gonna get!” he snarls in my ear, breath now hot against my neck. He starts to move, pulling out slowly until only the tip of him is left inside of me and pummeling hard back in, each time pushing me roughly against the sink. I bite down hard on my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning, as his thrusts become faster and deeper. He hits me in that spot every time we fuck, I don’t know how he does it but he does, and I want to scream so badly it hurts. As much as I want to be punished for making noise, we can’t be caught so I bite down harder on my lip until I taste the metallic taste of blood. I let out a whimper.

He immediately brings a hand up to cover my mouth roughly and pulls me against his chest.

“You can’t do anything right, c-c-can you Kaylah?” I can barely shake my head in response, his grip on me is so tight I can hardly breathe. I’m so worked up and I can’t relax onto him. I was so tight around him. It’s like my whole body was holding its breath, every muscle tense and on the verge of cramping, and it feels like nothing I have ever felt before. My head was spinning.

I wanted to cry, but not from pain, sadness, or guilt but because I knew that, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I was in love with this man in every single way imaginable.

And I will succumb to him in every possible way, as long as he allows, for the rest of my life.

His hand is still wrapped around my mouth and the other hand is now against the counter as his thrusts become desperate. He’s a panting, moaning mess in my ear and I can tell it’s going to be over soon, and I love every fucking second of it.

“You better fucking come Kaylah!” He groans in my ear and at that point I didn’t give a shit if they heard him or not. That’s all it took to push me over the edge as I succumbed to my orgasm just like I knew I would. I’m breathing so hard through my nose, I’m sure it can be heard, as my legs wobbled uncontrollably and I clenched tight around his throbbing cock.

Link follows quickly and his orgasm washes over him as he whimpers into my ear, barely able to vocalize a word,

“God… I… I… I love you Kaylah.”

I come again instantaneously at his words, still recovering from the aftershocks of my previous release and he sinks his teeth into my shoulder. I can’t help but let the tears fall, all the sensations being too much as I squirm beneath his touch and his body within me.

He releases every ounce of himself inside of me and I take it with pride.

_I love you too…_

He pulls out of me gently. He moves his hand away from my mouth, dragging his thumb slowly down my lips, pulling them apart. He presses a kiss on my temple for a long moment, right at the corner of my eye. He then crouches down to pull up my panties that had fallen around my ankles, gently kissing both sides of my bottom as he brings them up. I turn around to look up at him as he attempted to make himself presentable, my face still wet but I had stopped crying. He shook his head as if he was telling me not to say anything, and he grasps my face pulling me into a fast and hard kiss, but it was fleeting, and he was gone and out the door before I even opened my eyes.

Trembling, I reached over the sink and shut off the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? Please any and all criticism is welcome, or anything thought for that matter!


	4. Testing His Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wild ride awaits.

I couldn’t seem to catch my breath as I stood there at the sink watching him walk back outside to sit next to Christy. When he sat down she rests her head against his shoulder and he wraps an arm around her.  Weakness consumed me and I drop hard to the floor on my knees, not even trying to catch myself. I’m on the verge of throwing up and luckily I was directly in front of the trash can, because this time the nausea won out and I heaved a colorful array of salad and lasagna into the garbage.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

I knew for a fact that there was no possible way I was going to be able to go back out there. I must be sick, I thought. I have to be ill, because if this was the way my body was going to behave every time Link and I had sex and when he goes to Christy there’s no way in hell I can do this and live at the same time. Whatever the reason may be, I knew that I couldn’t stay there any longer and I struggled to pull myself up off the floor and quickly headed to my car, without even saying goodbye. I drove for about a mile when I stopped to pull over when the urge to vomit struck me again. Fortunately it was a false alarm and I just sat there for a while, attempting to gather myself.

_He told me he loved me._

His words came flooding back to me and my chest ached. Not with the type of pain that would send you to the hospital, but the type of feeling you get deep in your chest and that lingers on forever. The kind of ache that will always be there tugging hopelessly at your heart and you know without it you would surely die. A large part of me wonders if it was just said in the heat of the moment, because nothing about our escapades thus far have been “loving.” They have all been based on lust and I’ll be the first to admit that, but saying he loved me is something I don’t think Link would just throw around carelessly. At least that’s what I was counting on, but unfortunately life is never easy and if my actions were to decide my fate I know that I’m destined to be miserable. Maybe that’s what this all is, the start to the never ending road of agony and I’m dragging everyone down with me in the process. 

None of it is fair. I am the one here crying like a little girl in the car alone while Link is at home with his arms around his wife. My mind is the one plagued with all-consuming guilt as I continue to let myself be taken by Link in the most sinful of ways, with no plans of stopping it. I’m the one making myself sick from all the worry, all the jealousy, all the desire, and love. I want to spill my soul to him, but at the same time I am forbidden to do so. I had to build an impenetrable wall around myself so that I’m able to keep all the pieces, of the broken person inside, together. Eventually the wall is going to come crashing down and hurt everyone that I love.

I needed to know how he felt. I needed to know what plagued his mind.

_God Link! Please talk to me_.

**WE NEED TO TALK!**

I sent the text to Link before I ever had the chance to change my mind. The response was immediate.

**Not now we’re not! When Christy calls you… accept the invitation.**

I looked at my screen both pissed and puzzled at the same time and that’s when my phone rang, making me jump.

“Hello.” I croaked out.

“Where did you go? Are you OK? Are you safe? Are you sick? Do you need me to drive you home?” Christy bombarded me with questions.

“I’m alright. I… um… I kinda threw up in your garbage can. I’m so sorry.” I choked out the last bit, trying to keep myself from breaking.

“Oh honey, it’s ok… are you sure you’re going to be able to make it home? I can bring you medicine or something. Whatever you need.” The mother in Christy comes out and it literally turns my stomach to know what I’m doing behind her back. At the same time, however, the sadistic part of me wants nothing more than for Link to be in this car right now with his hands up _her_ dress and his mouth on my neck while I’m talking to her and trying not to moan.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

“No, no I’m fine I can make it home. Don’t worry about me…please.” I begged her. I couldn’t stand the thought of her making any effort to comfort me.

“Ok, well I wanted to ask you something before you left and I want you to hear me out first before you say no.”

“Ok…” I say, not sure where this was going.

“I know it’s kinda short notice, but I have this friend from church who has a son about your age, about 26, I think, and he’s home for a week. He is really a great looking guy. He’s funny, he loves the outdoors, and he’s very smart. He’s starting med school next week actually. Anyways, his mother says he’s been looking for someone to settle down with and I thought of you. Ummm and I kinda invited you and him to go on a double date with us tomorrow. So what do ya say?” She asks me knowing very well what I want to say and I can hear it in her voice, but she sounds hopeful. What am I supposed to say? I thought, sure I’ll go on this stupid date, it doesn’t matter anyway, because all I want is your husband to fuck me behind your back. Then I remembered what Link told me.

_Accept the invitation._

God I wanted nothing more than to please him, knowing he would always be in control and that I would always surrender.

“Ok Christy, I’ll go.” I told her, Link being the only reason.

“Great! He will pick you up at your apartment at six and you will meet us for dinner.” She was so excited that it actually cheered me up just a little bit.

“He already knows where I live?” I questioned her, honestly surprised at all the pre-planning for something she didn’t know I was going to say yes to. “What if I had said no?”

“I would have cried.” She says, suddenly very serious. “I really need this.”

I swallow the lump in my throat. “It’s a date then.” I had to do this, regardless of what I was told, but I certainly was going to make Link very aware that I didn’t want to do it in the first place.

“Wonderful, you go home and rest now sweetie, because I’m not going to have you sick and ruin date night tomorrow.” She laughed, but I know it really wasn’t a joke and that devastated me.

As we said our goodbyes, my hands were already busy texting Link.

**Why did you make me do that?! You know that is the last thing I want to do! And certainly it is the last thing either of us should be doing?!**

I sat there anxiously, biting my nails, awaiting a response. I just want him to talk.

**First of all I don’t _MAKE_ you do anything! Secondly, we need to keep her happy because none of this will work otherwise… and since when do you know what we are _supposed_ to be doing?!**

I was furious. How are we ever supposed to do anything else besides have sex if we can’t even hold a civilized conversation without fighting? I didn’t want to argue with him, but things needed to be said.

**KEEP HER HAPPY? WHY? SO YOU CAN FUCK ME?!! What? Is that going to ease your conscience or something? Oh it’s OK to fuck Kaylah so long as your wife is happy. Congrat-u-fucking-lations! You can’t ever talk to me because you’re either running or pushing me away, so instead you just run me through the wringer over and over again. Well there are only so many times I can go through that before I start to fall apart. IF YOU WEREN’T EQUIPPED TO HANDLE THIS YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE FUCKED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

I hit send before I could change my mind and delete it. It’s how I truly felt at the moment and he has been avoiding me. He says ignoring me for 3 weeks was a punishment, but I’m beginning to think that wasn’t the main reason. He didn’t know what to do as much as I didn’t know. I wanted to love him openly and completely more than anything, but besides a heated declaration of love during sex, I have received nothing from him in return indicating that he wanted anything like that from me. It pained me beyond anything imaginable that he may not love me the way I needed him to.

**IT’S NEVER GOING TO BE OK TO FUCK YOU! You don’t know a damn thing about what I’m going through! You’re awfully quick to cast the first stone when you’re just as much a part of this as I am, and I’m not going to justify why I want you to do this for me. I shouldn’t have to.  If there was ever a part of you that cared about me in any way you will come tomorrow.**

I was sobbing while reading his message. How did any of this happen? How did he go from being my friend to him being the one and only person that I want to give myself to physically, spiritually, and intimately without regard of who I might hurt in the process? I just never realized that he and I may very well be the ones who hurt each other.

Sometimes no one can destroy you better than yourself.

**I already told her I was coming.**

I didn’t know what else to say. Everything that I wanted to say I couldn’t. I didn’t want to tell him like this, and in all reality I was terrified. I was so afraid of losing him. _I can’t lose him._  There was never an easy way and there never was going to be. Our lives are forever changed. There’s no going back. All I can do is move forward and pray for strength, not that I’m deserving of God, because I’m not. I already knew that.

**If that is your half-assed attempt at telling me you’re still coming… then good. Now delete all the messages. I don’t want you texting me from now on.**

I could feel my throat constricting, I couldn’t breathe. The tears flowed uncontrollably. _He’s shutting me out._ He’s ignored me before… why is this so damn hard now? I need to know that he thinks about me. I need to know that he dreams about me. I need to know that he loves me. I need him like a drug. I’m like an addict that will stop at nothing to get their fix. Link was my dirty needle, my poison, my lifeline.

**Link…. I’m sorry…. Please don’t shut me out!**

I’m desperate. My need for him and is approval is never fading.

**It’s not possible Kaylah… I’ve tried.**

Just when I though I couldn’t cry any harder, I did. I never cry and I had cried more in these last dammed three weeks then probably my entire life. But this time I cried at the revelation that he does want me or at least he needs me in some fucked up unconventional and unholy way.

**But we really can’t be texting, at least not like this, so it’s better that we not, so go home. Go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow. OK?**

**Ok.**

That’s all I could say. What he said should not have eased my mind, but it had somewhat and I was grateful. Maybe there was hope after all. I drove home once I settled down enough to see where I was going. I passed out from exhaustion as soon as my body hit the bed.

I woke in the morning naturally. No one texting or calling to check on me. Just me, my empty apartment, and my self-pity. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was one in the afternoon. The stress was taking its toll on me, but I didn’t care right now, if I was sleeping I wasn’t thinking. Yet my dreams were filled with Link. We were driving, I didn’t know where, but it seemed that where we were headed was far away. We talked for what felt like hours about the world, life, and our hopes and dreams. I had this overwhelming sense of content. My mind displayed for me what I had longed for, that being Link. No games or lies. No sex or deceit. No hate, anger, or sin. Of course I wanted sex, that was never a question, but it was a part of this ultimate puzzle that was massive with many pieces that fit together perfectly, and when put together it was like it had never been apart in the first place. But that wasn’t reality. This puzzle had just as many pieces, some of them missing, and some of them belonging to different puzzles. Some faded and torn and some strong and resilient. If it were ever able to be completed it just might have some resemblance of that ultimate one, but only after an enormous amount of effort and a will to want nothing more than to succeed.

I laid in bed for a long time, drifting in and out of sleep. There was no reason for me to get up, so I didn’t. Eventually I made my way to the shower and began to ready myself for this “date.” I called it that, but this wasn’t a date for me. I was neither thrilled about this nor did I have any interest in this man that I’ve been hooked up with.  Christy wanted me to do this for her, but sadly I was never doing it for her.

I already knew what I was going to where before I even asked myself the question. The dress that started this whole mess. The dress he kissed me in, the dress he touched me in, and the dress he took me in for the first time. Purple had never looked so promising. I wanted to push his buttons. I was done waiting for him to talk to me and I wanted to test the limits.

It was 5 o’clock when my buzzer rang. The mystery man was here. I went out to meet him. He was standing there waiting patiently and he shook my hand and introduced himself as Austin, with his thick southern American accent and his light blue eyes. They had nothing on Link’s, but still pretty nonetheless. He stood just as tall as Link with long wavy light brown hair that rested just above his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of gray dress pants with a plaid purple and blue button up top and a pair of cowboy boots.  From what I could see through his clothes he seemed to be fit and toned in all the right places a woman would want. If I wasn’t hopelessly head over heels for Link I may have been interested, but I had no desire to pursue him.

The drive to the restaurant was pleasant with some small talk between us. I had on the radio to ease the tension, if it were to arise. After a while he began to sing along and God his voice was beautiful. A soft and angelic tenor. It reminded me of Link and I suddenly felt guilty to be admiring anything about this man, and I made a mental note to tell Link about it just so he could punish me for it.

_He controls my every thought and action, even though he’s not even here._

We had finally made it to the restaurant. Christy had texted me earlier and told us to meet them inside and that they had reserved a table. The inside was basically a large open cream colored room with many white cloth tables. It was not casual dining that’s for sure. The maître d’ saw us to the table. As we approached I could see Christy and Link sitting there facing towards us. Christy was sitting on the left wearing some sort of blue evening dress, but I wasn’t paying much mind to that. I was much more intrigued by Link, who was sitting next to her wearing a light grey button up dress shirt with a thin long black tie and slacks to match. I never thought I could be more attracted to that man than I was before, but I was wrong. 

Somehow I managed to get in between Link and Austin as we approached the table.

“Hi, I’m Link, and you already know my wife Christy.” Link stands up to shake Austin’s hand, placing his other hand rather firmly on my upper arm, all my blood rushing from my upper body.

_Can we not fucking do this now? I am not that easy. Am I?_

“Nice to meet you.” He says to Link and nods towards Christy, “Christy.” He smiles at her and she returns it.

“Nice to see you again, now sit and make yourselves comfortable.” She tells us both, gesturing to the chairs across from them.

We order our drinks and our meals as we talk throughout dinner, mostly about Austin and I can tell Link is becoming irritated. He makes it inconspicuous of course, but it does not manage to escape my eyes. The subtle eye rolls, the pinching of the forehead, and the deep quick exasperated breaths whilst staring at me intently each and every time. The fact that he is infuriated with it all turns me on, and all I want is to be able to touch him. I have never been able to feel him, skin to skin, and I crave it like a starving monkey wants a banana.

Once we had finished eating I decided to test the waters. “So Austin, have you ever done anything musical, because from what I could tell in the car you really have a lovely voice.”  I twirl my finger in my hair and smile at Austin as I say it, hoping to get some type of reaction from Link.

Link shakes his head and rolls his eyes, reaching down, he takes Christy’s hand on the table, holding and squeezing it gently.

_Goddammit Link! Two can play at this game!_

“Well I was in an A cappella group in college and chorus and theater in high school.” Austin answered me, both he and Christy completely unaware of this silent battle between Link and I.

“Mmmhmm.” I was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry, but I have a thing for a man’s arms. I can tell you work out and it’s killing me. Can I touch them?” I gave the most pouty puppy dog face that I could to Austin, and his grin almost reached the blush rising on his cheeks.”

“Sure thing darlin’.” Austin drawled out, lifting his arm to flex his muscles and I glanced at Link. I was getting a death glare. I don’t think he was breathing. His eyes were fixated on mine, boring a hole into my soul. His face rigid, his muscles tense, and the only part of him moving was the thumb that was stroking Christy’s hand. It sent chills down my spine, actually making me shiver.

_Take me._

“Y’all right?” Austin asks me.

“I…I’m fine.” I managed as I smiled at him, moving my arm to squeeze his bicep. “Oooh God, that’s nice.” I giggled at him, and ran my hand down his arm until it reached his hand. He took it immediately and held my hand, resting it just above his knee.

Link let go of Christy’s hand, He wasn’t looking at me anymore, because he was looking at her. He reached his hand under the table. It looked as if he were just rubbing her leg, but it still killed me. Then he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her jawline, then another, then another, until he reached her lips and she gently returned his kiss. It was slow and soft and I wanted to cry. I know that’s his wife and I know that she deserves all of that from him, but I know that he wasn’t doing it for her. He was doing it to hurt me, at least that’s what it felt like. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to tell Christy everything that very second, but I couldn’t do that to her. It felt like he was ripping my insides out through my chest. It’s one thing to flirt, but I would never do that to him.

_God why is he doing this to me?_

They were still sharing the kiss when Austin leaned in. “Hey you wanna get outta here. I feel like I’m intruding in on something here.” He laughed looking at me. I don’t know if he saw how uncomfortable I was or what, but I knew I had to get out of there, and I was going to piss Link off in the process. At that point Link had broken the kiss.

“Sure, I’d love to get outta here with you, and if you don’t wanna go anywhere we can always go back to my apartment.” I answered Austin in a sultry tone and I winked at him, running a hand through my hair as I offered a coy smile.

“Oh at least stay for dessert!” Christy begged us and Austin looked at me. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I was infuriated and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t keep continuing with this seesaw of emotions. He was right. I didn’t know what he was going through, but I’ll be dammed if I’m going to let him fuck me and then let him make out with his wife in front of me. The most frustrating part of it all is the fact I’ve been dying inside to experience that part of him, I needed that from him.

I need him to love me.

_I want you to love me._

“Of course we will stay for dessert, but then we’re outta here.” I laughed at her and I glanced at Link. He swallowed hard, his dark eyes staring at me and then he stood up. My eyes followed his every move.

“I need to use the restroom. You can just order me something if they come back.” He said, talking to Christy and he walked around the table touching the back of my chair when he passed me, his hand brushing against my bare back.

It had been a few minutes and we had ordered dessert when my phone vibrated on the table. I grabbed it and leaned back in my chair to look at it, not expecting Link’s name to appear on my screen. I immediately read it.

**Excuse yourself to the bathroom.**

_Fuck._

I didn’t know whether to be scared or horny, so I decided on both. My heart was pounding out of my chest and my hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped my phone. I was still pissed at him, but at the same time I wanted him more than I ever had.

There is nothing he could ever do that will ever make me not want him or love him.

He owned me.

“Hey, are you OK?” Christy asks me, breaking my thoughts.

“I’m fine, I just need a minute. Food is just not sitting right with me lately. Keep my date company will ya?” I smiled at them both and headed off to the bathroom.

The bathrooms were at the other end of the large open dining area down a fairly long corridor. I didn’t see him anywhere, until the hallway veered off to the right when approaching my destination. Link was standing with his back up against the wall with his hands in his pockets, looking straight ahead at the bathroom doors. He looked at me as I neared him.

His eyes followed me until I was standing in front of him, and then gazed slowly down the front of me and back up to my eyes. He looked too calm.

“Go check to see if anyone is in there.” He said, he voice matching his demeanor.

“What? No! We’re talking right now!” I was shocked by my boldness, but I wasn’t about to let him off that easy.

“Now is not the time or the place Kaylah. Now go check the bathroom. I am not going to tell you again.” He bends down closer to my face, his voice demanding. I knew at that moment there wasn’t going to be redemption on my part tonight.

I still wasn’t going to make this easy and I rolled my eyes and went to turn around to go to the bathroom. That’s when he snatched my chin, bringing me mere centimeters away from his face.

“You have a lot of nerve Kaylah to be giving me an attitude right now. Not after the way you behaved in there like a hungry slut.” He snarled at me, his eyes burned as he glared at me. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too tight.

My anger had not yet faded. “I have nerve?!” I spat back at him. “I wasn’t the one making out with my date. I’m not the one who’s going to go home with my date and talk to them… sleep with them… touch them… hold them… and be with them.”  I was on the verge of tears. All of it was just too much. He lessened his grip, but not much.

“I’m sure Austin would love for you to use those pretty little lips all over him. He seemed to want to go home with you when you asked him.” He replied in a snarky tone, rolling his eyes.

“I would never do that to you.” I told him quietly, my voice shaking as I looked up at him, a single tear escaping my eye.

Still gripping my face he pushes me back with just enough force to make me stumble a little.

“Go check the bathroom.” He heaved a sharp breath and ran a hand through his hair. I looked at him for a second and then I turned around, almost running directly into the lady coming out of the bathroom. I apologized to her and she just gave me a dirty look.

_Bitch_.

I went directly into the bathroom without looking back at him. The bathroom was nice. The theme from the main part of the restaurant flowed into the bathroom. Porcelain sinks stood along the left wall as you entered the room. Directly across from the sinks past the marble floors were the stalls. There were five of them, and each displayed a large heavy wooden door that rested about 10 centimeters off the ground and stopped well below the ceiling. I wasn’t about to get on the floor to look under the small gap, so I walked up to each door, pushing gently on it. Each door opened. No one was currently in there and I walked hesitantly back to the main door and opened it.

“It’s empty.” I told him bluntly, as I held open the door with my body, my arms across my chest. I glared back at him.

He glanced down the hall then quickly came towards me grabbing my arm and pulling me into the bathroom. I yanked my arm loose. I was still pissed.

“Ya know what, maybe I will take him home and let him have me. At least he would be gentle and loving and not cover me in bruises!” I shouted at him. I was angry. I was jealous. I was hurting. I thought I was trying to make him feel bad and part of me thought he already did. But I still wanted him and I was going to take whatever he was willing to give me now.

He stood there glaring at me. I could tell he was angry and frustrated. His breathing is heavy and his lips are parted. He clenches his hands and relaxes them at his sides a few times. Then he visibly relaxed and shifts his weight and I thought for a second that he was going to leave. Then he walks up to me grabbing a fistful of the front of my dress and drags me into the stall furthest away from the door and locks it, pushing me hard up against the wall.

“Dirty disobedient whores don’t get gentle and loving! They get punished and fucked,” He growls at me, “and right now you’re going to get both!” He finishes as he squats down to bring his hands up under my dress, never breaking eye contact. He grips the thong, I had decided to wear, with one hand and tugs quickly, snapping the thin fabric, and it comes off me. He tosses it on the floor. He stands back up giving me my next order.

“Get on your knees.”

My breathing is rapid and I have to open my mouth to keep up with my need for oxygen. My body wants nothing more than to surrender to him, but my mind is refusing to cooperate. He has to know how hard all of this is and what affect he has on me.

“I said get on your knees.” He snarled this time as he pulled back hard on my hair and I was forced to look up at him. My legs gave out and he used his grip on my hair to lower me to my knees and I sat back on my legs. He squatted back down so he could speak again. His eyes were dark like they always were when we got to this point. I needed the see beyond the darkness. I desperately wanted to be loved by him, for him to make love to me. That was true as his eyes are blue, but right now I didn’t want anything but this, no matter what it is. This is what I wanted all day, to be punished.

“Now listen carefully. This is not about pleasure, well at least not yours. It is a punishment. A punishment for every time you called me by my name on Sunday without permission, for yelling at me today, for your attitude, but most importantly for being a selfish slut and trying to make me jealous.” His voice was quiet, but terrifyingly demanding.

“Well I succeeded didn’t I?” I sassed back. I didn’t know what the fuck came over me. I think that I went temporarily insane, because I didn’t need to push him anymore, but something inside me wanted to know how far he would go.

He smacked me across my face suddenly, just hard enough to jar my head to the side, leaving a stinging pain in its wake.

“Don’t fucking talk back to me Kaylah. Don’t you think you have enough to be punished for right now?” He hissed at me. I was shocked and all I could do is nod my head. “Right now you’re going to put my dick in that pretty little mouth of yours and the only thing you’re going to call me right now is Sir. Do you understand?” He said to me, still squatting with his hands on his knees, he waited for a response.

I nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” He spoke as he stood back up and looked back down at me, his glasses slipping down his nose, “then get to work.”

I didn’t want to make him mad anymore and I know he was inpatient so I rose back up on my knees. I lifted my shaky hands to the buckle of his belt and tried to unhook them. My hands were trembling so bad I couldn’t get it open. He became inpatient anyway and batted my hands away, undoing his pants for me.

“I don’t have time to wait for you to fuck around, so hurry the hell up.” He says as he places my hands at the waistband of his pants and I pull them and his boxers down at the same time, revealing his erection. It’s the first time I have actually seen it and it makes me happy for a moment, forgetting what is happening and I smile at him.

He reaches down and rubs his thumb across my lips. “Oh baby girl, I’m going to wipe that smile right off your face.” He smiles down at me, but not any smile I have ever seen before. It’s a smile that says ‘I’m going to destroy you.’ I should be scared and a small part of me was. The rest of me had already submitted to him three weeks ago in that alley. “Don’t make me wait.” He orders as he taps the same cheek he hit with his hand.

I scooch closer to him and grasp his dick in my hand and start to pump it slowly. He groans deep in his throat and looks down at me. I move my lips close to him and drag my tongue across the tip collecting the pre-come that had oozed out, tasting him for the first time. It was perfect. I quickly pushed him past my lips into my mouth. I couldn’t take much of him, afraid of gagging, but I took as much as I could, running my tongue along the shaft as I worked on his impressive length. I knew his size was substantial from being in me, but I didn’t realize how substantial. Link was breathing deep and heavy above me, moaning and groaning quietly. He reached down to run a hand through my hair.

“Look at me.” He growls and I look up at him. “That’s it. Suck it just like the cock hungry slut you are.” He groans heavily and grips my hair tight. “Now I’m taking over. You gonna need me nice and wet for what I’m gonna do to you.” He starts to work my head on his cock, pulling me along his length and my hands grip his hips. He does this a few times each time pushing himself deeper into my mouth. He reaches the back of my throat and I gag, but instead of pulling out, he pushes in deeper and holds me there. I can feel him at the back of my throat as I gag around his manhood, the sensation causing the tears to run down my face. “Swallow.” He demands. I couldn’t breathe and it scared me for a second. He reaches his other hand down to plug my nose. “Swallow and I’ll let you breathe.” He growls. I tried to swallow, desperately wanted to breathe. I finally managed to swallow around him and just when I thought it couldn’t go any further in, I feel him sliding deeper into my throat. His body shook as he moaned. I never felt anything like it in my entire life. I was practically choking on his dick and all it did was make me as wet as rain. After a second he pulled me free with a wet pop, leaving a trail of saliva from my mouth to his cock. I was gasping for breath as all the excess saliva from choking ran down the corners of my mouth. I barely caught my breath, before he pushed back in all the way until I gagged again. He didn’t have to tell me to swallow this time as I choked him down. We repeated this cycle a few times. Choking and breaking just long enough to catch my breath, him moaning with panted breaths above me. He pulls out of me this time grabbing my hands and lifting me to a standing position. He bites his bottom lip as he takes his thumb and runs it through the mess on my face.

“Mmmm… such a good little whore, taking your punishment,” He cooed at me as he turned me around and pushed me face first up against the wall, “making daddy so slick with that beautiful mouth of yours. Isn’t that right?” He asked me.

“Yes Sir. A-Anything for you sssir.” I trembled.

“But I’m not done with you yet.” His voice was suddenly very dark at my ear. With his nose in my hair, he inhales deeply. With one hand on my hip, he presses me hard against the wall. His other hand squeezes my ass and his dick slides in between my ass cheeks.

“Sir?” It slipped out before I could stop it. I had never been taken in that way before, and if I were going to let anyone do that to me it would be Link, but I was afraid, because right now this was a punishment. I wasn’t prepared for this. There was no lube, except for whatever I had left on him.

“Since you’ve been so good I’m gonna ignore the fact that you just questioned me,” he was annoyed and looked around my head to see my face, “This is your punishment Kaylah and even though you can derive pleasure from this and orgasm, you will not, and you will take your punishment like a good little slut. Do you understand?” He questioned me. His voice was still demanding but soft at the same time. My mind was running a mile a minute and he continued when I didn’t answer him. “Kaylah,” he said, the tears flowing freely down my face, and I looked at him. I was terrified, not of what was about to happen, but because I wanted it to happen. I trusted him enough to submit completely to him and I needed it like my life depended on it, “Do you want me to stop?” His tone didn’t change, but his eyes softened for a moment.

“No sir.” I sniffled.

_I never want you to stop._

“Then don’t question me.” He said, eyes hard again.

“I’m sorry sir. I won’t do it again.”

“Good.” He said as he pressed against the puckered entrance of my body. I was breathing heavy as I turned my head back and rested it against the wall.

“Nothing is forbidden Kaylah.” He whispers in my ear as he starts to push firmly against the hole. It hurts, but that’s what he wants. He wants me in pain right now. I breathe through it.

“Nothing is sacred.” He continues as the tip of his penis manages to break past the tight ring of muscle.

“Ahhhh.” I cry out, this time crying from the pain.

“Breathe baby girl. You have to relax or this is going to be harder than it has to be.” He breathes softly in my ear. I’m hyperventilating and he realizes it and trails soft kisses down my neck to my shoulder. My breathing slows as I try hard to relax to the intrusion. He pushes in further and I moan. I keep taking long deep breaths against the wall, and I can feel my own breath on my face. Both of his hands are on my hips and he’s panting above, moaning my name every time he pushes in deeper. He seems to slide in easier now, and I’m sure I must be bleeding as he bottoms out.

“F-F-Fucking hell K-Kaylah. I have never felt anything so tight in my fucking life.” He can barely get the words out.

It doesn’t hurt so bad when he’s not moving. My body is shaking so much that if he wasn’t holding me up right now I would fall to the floor.

He slowly starts to pull out, and it burns. Once he’s almost all the way out he slams back into me hard. He groans in my ear.

“Aaahhhhhh.” I cry. If I wasn’t bleeding before, I was now. I could feel it. He pulls back out and slams back in again and pauses.

“There won’t be a part of you that I haven’t claimed,” He growls, then slams back into me again,

“that hasn’t been taken by me,” he slams into me again,

“you will surrender your body,” he slams in again,

“your mind,” and again,

“and your soul to me,” and again,

“each,” and again,

“and every,” and again,

“time.”

He thrusts so hard this time my knees and head hit the wall.

“Yes LLLL… Ssssir, a-a-always!” I was sobbing. I wanted to say his name so badly. I wanted _him_ to know, but I wanted nothing more than to obey him.

He pauses as I hear the bathroom door open. Whoever it was went into one of the stalls as Link begins to move again. The thrusts were just as quick but not as rough. His head was next to mine, his lips brushing up against my ear with each thrust, breathing hard through his nose. It hurts so bad, but at the same time I can feel it stirring deep in my belly.

_How is that possible?_

But I’m far away from release, and I have to bite the insides of my cheeks to keep from making any noise as he continues the assault on my ass. I hear our company washing their hands and then they leave.

“I own you.” Link groans in my ear. His rhythm is becoming sloppy, as he moves in and out with ease now and it makes me cry harder.

“I will be the only man to have you,” his breathing in my ear has me breaking out in a sweat, glistening my body, “and the last.” He growls.

“I’m s-s-so close Kaylah. A-are you gonna take what daddy has to offer?’ He barely pants out. I’m so sweaty I’m slipping on the wall as he fucks me harder now in the ass.

“Fuck!” I cry. Despite the burning pain, I can feel my orgasm building out of nowhere.

“Don’t you dare fucking come Kaylah.” He snarls at me, knowing I was getting close.

“I..I…I won’t sssir. Please Sir, will you come for me?” I begged him. I want him to claim me.

“Fuuuuck baby girl…. Kaylahh… Oh shit!” He’s coming hard in my ass, so deep I think I feel him in my belly, his hands wrapping around my waist, pushing me hard onto him. I can feel him filling me up with his warm seed.

He’s breathing hard as he slows to a stop. He pulls me back off the wall so I’m leaning against him. My body hasn’t stopped shaking. Still out of breath Link speaks to me.

“Since you took your punishment so well baby girl, I’m gonna let you come.”

All I could do is let out a high pitched moan. With Link’s semi-hard cock still in me, he reaches down up under my dress with one of his hands and starts a vicious assault on my clit with his thumb. At the same time he manages to slip two fingers inside me while he continues to rub the tiny bundle of nerves. If that wasn’t enough, he slowly starts to pump in and out of my ass with short little thrusts. I can’t think. I can’t breathe. I never felt anything like it before.

“Aaahhhh.” I moaned loudly and I didn’t give a shit. It was going to be over too fast to care. It had only been seconds.

“Come for me Kaylah.” He whispered in my ear.

My orgasm exploded through my entire body. I could feel it in the hairs on top of my head to the tips of my toes and through the burning in my rear. My ears rang as I shook uncontrollably. My throat was so tight, no sound came out. I fell forward, but he caught me and the hand he had inside me used the wall to stop our fall. I was still coming, I could literally feel the walls of my vagina contracting. “FFFuuuuccckk.” I finally moaned out as my orgasm subsided.

“That’s my girl.” He spoke gently as he wiped the hair off my sticky forehead. “You have to clean yourself. I have to go clean up and go back out there before she comes to look for us.” He finished as he pulled out of me, still holding onto me so I didn’t fall. He turned me around and sat me on the toilet and then reached down to pull up his pants. He then bent down to look at me, the dark of his eyes had faded, now my favorite blue. “Did you hear me Kaylah?” He asked me, now with a concerned look on his face.

“What? I..I mean, Yes Sir, I heard you. I’ll c-clean up.” I trembled. I couldn’t think right now.

“You can call me by my name.” He says to me, his eyes pleading.

“You can go.” I sniffled. I wasn’t trying to be mean. I just needed to be alone and recover. I couldn’t take him looking at me like that.

“Please Kaylah.” He was begging now.

“Please Link, I’ll be OK. I just need a minute. Go clean up.” I was sobbing again. I couldn’t help it. He reached over and pulled me into a kiss. It was urgent and deep and his tongue begged for entrance. I never thought kissing him could feel that good, but I needed it right now. He broke the kiss with a shuddering breath and left me sitting there in the bathroom stall.

When I heard him leave I reached down between my legs and ran my fingers across my abused hole. They were stained with blood when I pulled them out and I sobbed. Not because he made me bleed, but because I wanted it. I wanted everything from the brutal punishments to the dirty fucks, praying that one day I’ll get the other side. He didn’t have to say it again for me to know that he loved me. I saw it in his eyes and right now that was good enough for me. I was his, despite outward appearances.  Therefore I cried, because I was finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! leave opinions and comments below!


	5. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my inspiration, my bestie, my everything @gooodmythicalkaylahh on Tumblr

I sat in the bathroom for a long time. I was sure someone was going to come look for me, but they didn’t. I was scared to go back out there and face reality. I didn’t want to face Christy, to see her with him, because I knew that I would die a little bit inside. None of it is fair. Every time I come down from the high he evokes in me, my conscience kicks into overdrive and continues to eat away at my sanity and my soul. I willingly take what’s hers with pleasure and let him use me however he wants. I yearn everything that man gives me and I only want more, despite the fact that they made a vow to commit to each other and only each other, and that makes me a pitiful excuse for a human being. But the feeling will pass like it always does when he looks at me, and I’ll be on my knees again in no time, and this debauched cycle of immorality will continue as I slowly die from the inside out.

I tried to wipe myself clean as best as I could considering I didn’t have much to use.  It stung as I patted myself down gently a few times, afraid of causing any more damage. There was blood smeared across the toilet paper that I used, but I didn’t think I was actively bleeding. I stood up off the toilet and my knees gave out and I landed back down hard. I squealed as I choked back a sob. It hurt more than it did when he was in me. It felt as if he had ripped me open and now every time I moved it was like someone was dumping alcohol over my gaping wounds. I’m not sure why I’m crying this time. It wasn’t because of the pain. I needed the pain. It reminded me that this was real and that he will have me any time and any way that he wants, and I will never tell him no. I knew that I was born to do nothing but please Link Neal.

I walked out of the stall and realized that attempting to cover up the pain and what it means to me and to him was going to be a hell of a lot harder than I expected. I limp to the mirror, whimpering the whole way there. A normal person would have been miserable to be in that type of pain, but I on the other hand, craved Link to fuck me more and more with each sinful step I took. I was insatiable and there was nothing he could ever do to squander my appetite for him. I finally made it to the mirror and I slowly turned around to inspect myself. I had to make sure my dress was neat and that I didn’t have any crimson evidence on my still flushed skin. I amazingly looked presentable and I ran a hand through my hair. I mustered up all the courage that I could and headed back out into the restaurant.

The walk back out to the table felt like miles. I tried the best that I could to move normally as my company came into view. They hadn’t noticed me yet so I stopped to watch their interactions. Christy and Austin were chatting away at each other. From this angle I could see that she had her hand on her husband’s leg and was gliding it up and down his thigh, reaching higher each time. I was fuming with jealousy.

_He’s mine._

_That’s my property._

_You can’t touch what’s not yours._

As I thought about it more I remembered that he _is_ hers. She is allowed to touch him and I’m the one committing the sin here. My eyes trail up to look at Link. I stop at his hands first to see that he’s fiddling with his wedding ring. He’s twirling it around on his finger, occasionally taking it off and gliding it across the tips of his fingers, playing with it. I don’t know how to feel about it and it makes it a little hard to breathe. It’s like he’s having an internal battle with himself and I’m dying to know what’s going through his head. My eyes reach his face and I can tell his mind is far away from here in some imaginary place, his eyes distant. He doesn’t even attempt to engage himself in his surroundings, and just when I thought I was protected from prying eyes, he looks up at me. My body instantly goes weak and I grip the waiter’s arm, who’s passing by, to keep myself from collapsing.

“I’m so sorry!” I gasp as the waiter manages not to drop the tray of drinks he’s carrying.

“Are you OK miss?” The waiter asked, looking concerned for my well-being.

People were starting to stare and I just nod at him as I start to head back to the table.  I couldn’t stand all this tension and I was relieved in the fact that we were almost done with this asinine ordeal. Link’s eyes followed me all the way back to my seat. They were the most crystal blue I had ever seen them, and it almost looked as if he had been crying, but I couldn’t know for sure.

_“You can call me by my name.”_

_“Please Kaylah.”_

_Does he feel guilty? Is he ashamed that he hurt me?_

It pained me to not know how he felt and it took everything I had in me to not go to him and sit in his lap so I could wrap my arms around him and tell him I’m OK. To tell him that I want this, I needed it. Whatever he wanted to do to me. Abuse me. Fuck me. Worship me. Love me. Whatever he needed I was there to fulfill. My mind, my body, and my soul was his. I trusted him with my life.

“What do you say Kaylah?” I heard Christy ask me, but I didn’t even know that she had been speaking. I was too far gone.

“I’m sorry… what?” I asked, having no clue what she was talking about.

“Didn’t you hear anything I was saying?” She returned with that concerned look on her face that was getting all too familiar. I closed my eyes and quickly shook my head, trying to keep it together. When I opened them I found that Link hadn’t stopped staring at me. His eyes hadn’t changed. They were soft and inviting and I had to look away before I did something I would regret.

“Are you OK?” Austin was asking me now as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“I’M FINE!” I shouted, the tension causing my outburst. “…Shit,” I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut tightly and rubbing my forehead to keep from crying, “I’m sorry. I… uh… I just don’t feel good and it’s getting to me… that’s all.” I look to Christy, a pleading look, begging her to move on.

“I was asking you if you remembered me telling you about our vacation.” She backtracks, in silent agreement to ignore my outburst. I did remember her talking about it a few months back that they were going to go back to North Carolina this summer to see their family.

“Yeah, I remember.”’

“Well we had to move up the trip a little bit and we are leaving Friday night. Well the kids and I are leaving, because Link has to work. So he’s going to stay back for a week,” she says and turns to look at her husband and he finally stops looking at me to look at her, “and then come out the week after, and we will spend the rest of the time at the beach.” She finishes and smiles at him, placing her hand in his. Squeezing it gently, he returns the smile.

I wanted to leave. I know this is all far from ideal, it’s fucked up, but I can’t sit there and watch him with her. She may be his wife, but I was his. His what? I had no fucking clue, but if he wanted me he sure as hell was not going to have his wife too. Fortunately, I don’t think that was the case, but I still didn’t know what he was trying to accomplish here. We needed to talk, but I’m pretty sure that wouldn’t happen anytime soon, because the last time I tried to talk to him I got a mouth full of cock, and I would gladly take it again.

_… and the cycle continues._

“Was there a question in there somewhere?” I spat. I was becoming irritated by the whole situation. Not only did I have to watch them touch each other, now I had to listen about their family vacation where they’d surely end up fucking, because apparently that’s what you do these days. You fuck your bitch in the bathroom and then go home to touch and then fuck your wife.

_You need to calm the fuck down Kaylah!_

_You don’t know anything._

_You need to get outta here._

Christy looks at me, wide eyed and most likely shocked by my tone. “I was going to invite you to come with us.”

“Why?” I questioned her.

“Because I think you need it as much as I do.” She returns.

“What makes you think that I ‘need’ to go on vacation with not only your family, but Rhett and Jesse’s as well?!” I raised my voice again. I was shocked at how angry I had become, but so much that I didn’t care.

“Well first of all I thought it would be fun!” Christy spat back, obviously offended. “Secondly, I’m trying to get you out there meeting new people. Besides tonight, when’s the last time you’ve been on a date?!”

“For Christ’s sake Christy how old do you think I am?! Unless it’s a new thing for ovaries to shrivel up and die when you’re 24, I think I’ll be OK! I don’t need you’re help with my love life! I think you need to examine why your husband doesn’t fuck you before you worry about me!” The abominable remark passed my lips and I immediately wished I could take it back.

“How dare you! I told you that in confidence!” She’s still yelling back, but the anger is fading and hurt is taking over as her bottom lip trembles slightly. “Maybe you’re just envious that I have someone to fuck!” She snarls, her anger showing again at full force.

“You have no Goddamn idea who I fuck!” I spat back, jolting up quickly out of my seat. I’m lightheaded and the room was spinning, and I feel like I might pass out at any moment.

“KAYLAH! …Stop it right now!!!!” Link pounded his fist on the table, making me flinch. It wasn’t his demanding lustful tone, but a degrading one. He stood up on his feet and glared down at me. I could actually feel the disgust. He was either an incredible actor or he was honestly repulsed by me. Christy stood up as well and she was crying. Link reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her close. I have never felt so small and belittled in my whole life. He was scolding me for yelling at her, for saying those things to her.

_Why would he scold his wife? I’m the whore here, the mistress he fucks on the side._

How could I ever have thought that he would love me and want to do anything besides use me as his fuck toy when he has her? 

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at us. I was going to vomit. I dug my nails into my palms to keep myself from crying. I’m not going to let them have that from me. He was not going to break me like that, not here, not ever.

“I think you should go home now.” Link said, his voice cold and empty.

I squeezed my hands so tightly that I’m sure I broke the skin. I was trembling. I was so furious and I just wanted to bawl. I wanted to die.

_Please God just send me to Hell now._

“I can drive you home.” Austin spoke to me softly as if trying not to disturb a sleeping lion, and trying to cover up how nervously uncomfortable he looks.

“NO!” I told him sternly and gritted my teeth. None of this was his fault, he didn’t deserve to be a part of this.

I forcibly rummaged through my purse and threw fifty bucks on the table to cover my part of the bill. I turned to Austin and hugged him tightly. I felt sorry for him.

“I’m so sorry our first date had to go like this. You deserve better. Go to medical school and find a worthy girl, because you’re not gonna find her here.” I unbrace him and gently squeeze his arm and turn to walk out of that dammed nightmare. I can’t even look at the other two and I make my way quickly to the door, and I make it outside without turning back. Link never came or called after me when I was desperately hoping that he would.

I walked and walked for a long time until the burning pain in my bottom was too much to bear and I had to sit. I sat down on a random bench off the regular route to my apartment. I did that on purpose so no one could find me.  I had yet to decide if that was a good or bad decision given the fact that I was miles away from my home in the middle of downtown LA at 10:30 pm on a Monday night, but I’d rather be mugged than have to look at any of them. I called a cab knowing that I was in no condition to walk home. As I sat there and waited I had nothing to do but let my mind tread the water of insanity. All I could think about was Link and Christy in their bed making love and I choked on the air I was trying so desperately to consume. I know that wasn’t the case. Christy is the one that told me so, but maybe tonight would be different and she could finally receive what she craves, probably as much as I do.

The cab came quickly and I jumped in, telling the driver my address. He must have thought I was some crazy psycho person. My body was trembling, my voice cracked and raspy. I hugged myself in the chill of the night as I rocked back and forth in the seat. But I _was_ going crazy. My mind was full of these wildly absurd ideas of Link fucking his wife and him not wanting me anymore. But were they absurd? He basically just told me I was disgusting and chose his wife over me, all with one heartwrenching look. At least that is what I thought.

I was on the verge of losing it and I was not going to crumble in front of this stranger. Luckily we were only a couple of blocks from my apartment now and I yelled at the driver to stop. He slammed on the brakes and the car jerked forward causing me to catch myself on the seat in front of me. I threw the faire at him and ran down the street. I rushed inside my apartment and threw myself down on the bed. I grabbed my pillow and sobbed into it. I never cried so hard in my life. My cries wracked through my body. I was shaking and gasping as shuddering breaths escaped my mouth, and my mind went blank of all thought except for Link and the possibility that I might have lost the only man I have ever truly loved and given myself completely to. I’d rather die than live without him. I spilled my tears until eventually exhaustion won out, and darkness not only filled the night but my mind as well and I passed out.

I woke up suddenly to a dark room with the urgent need to use the bathroom. Not only did I have to pee, it felt like I was going to be sick. My body broke out in a cold sweat and I began to dry heave. All of the time lately I’ve felt sick and I know it’s impossible to live like this. I ran into the bathroom and collapsed in front of the toilet, instantly heaving my dinner inside. After I was sure the feeling had passed I relieved myself of the other urgency that woke me. I went to the sink to splash cold water on my face and that’s when I realized that I was still wearing my shoes and dress from last night. I immediately became angry, repulsed, and devastated by the sight of myself, the dress, my body and what it all meant. I began to pull forcibly at the dress trying to take it off. I felt suffocated by it. It felt like an all-consuming straitjacket that was keeping me from ever being able to move on. Tears threaten to fall at the morbid thought. I ripped the dressed roughly up over my head, the dress shearing and tearing as it caught on my limbs. I threw it to the ground stomping at it with my heels, marking it with purple colored streaks.

“GODDAMMIT LINK! WHY?!” I cried, dropping to the floor as I pounded the dress with my fists.

“WHY YOU?! …. OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!” I screamed as I picked the dress up in my hands, ripping it apart, the adrenaline increasing my strength.

“I hate you...

I… Hate… You!” I stood up quickly, grabbing one of my heels off my foot.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” I screamed and hurled my shoe at the mirror causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces, sending the battered fragments of my broken soul toppling to the ground. As all the torn and fragile pieces of my life went clinking and tinkling to the floor I fell with them. I laid there bare of everything but my panties. I was past the point of feeling anything but emptiness. I lacked the will to do anything but lay there and breathe. I wanted to die. I didn’t want to feel this way anymore. I’ve hurt Christy and she doesn’t even know the half of it, and I’m only destined to destroy her. I don’t know what Link wants. All I know is that I will certainly die from heartache before I ever found out, if I didn’t kill myself first, but I know I’m too much of a coward to do such a thing.

Finally my body gives out on me and I enter a deep sleep on the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

Over the next two days I did nothing but sleep. I had no appetite so I didn’t eat, and it’s not like I could keep anything down anyways. On Thursday morning my phone rang. It was Christy. I didn’t answer it. Fourteen missed calls later my phone dinged with a new voicemail. I reluctantly listened to it.

“I know you’re mad at me. I was mad at you too. I should have never said those things to you. Not there in the restaurant in front of everyone. Not there, not ever. I’m sorry. Please Kaylah, talk to me. Don’t let this stupid fight ruin our friendship, especially since it’s the first one in the 2 and a half years we have known each other. I miss my best friend and I still want you to come with us. Don’t shut me out. Call me.”

The message ended and I cried all over again. When she said, ‘don’t shut me out,’ all I could think about was Link and how I said the exact same thing to him the other day. I needed him. He was like the sun. He gave life to every part of me. He was the reason I could live, but at the same time being with him can cause pain, anguish, and despair. He was the hot white light that burned my skin and seared my soul, forever leaving his mark on me.

_I will not lose him._

I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

“Oh my God Kaylah, you called! I’m sooo sorry. Please forgive me!” Christy cried out from the other end of the phone. She was begging me for forgiveness when I should be asking for it from her, but I needed to get through this phone call without destroying lives.

“Christy. Stop! I’m the one that should be apologizing here. I’m the one who disrespected you and you’re marriage.”

_And I still am._

“You had every right to react the way you did, and I’m sorry you had to. I’m sorry for being a disappointment.” I told her, the tears threatening to spill over, but I have become used to the feeling.

“Oh sweetie, you are not a disappointment. You are a beautiful young woman that was ill and hurting. We both said things we didn’t mean and I want to move past it. I want to forget about all of it.” She sniffled.

“I want that too. Just forget last night ever happened.” I said relieved that she wasn’t mad at me and still cared.

_Unfortunately I will never forget Link claiming my sweet ass as his._

“Good! Now the kids and I are leaving tomorrow afternoon. Me, Jesse, and the kids have this church fundraiser to attend in the morning. Then I think that we should all have lunch so we can talk about you coming out for the last part of the vacation.” She said suddenly excited.

“If you say so Christy.” I return, still unsure of myself. I still didn’t know how Link was feeling. If he even still wanted me.

“Yes I say so silly! Hmmm… I think I’ll have Link pick you up around 11. I think that will be easier than you trying to meet us there…”

“Wait a second,” I interrupted her, “do we really think that’s a good idea, considering how pissed he was at me.” I honestly thought it was a bad idea. I knew nothing good would come of being alone with Link for any amount of time. I wouldn’t make it to our destination alive that was for sure.

“Kaylah its fine. He’s calmed down since then. I’m sure he’s not pissed anymore.”

“And you know this for a fact?” I asked her.

“Well no, but what’s the worst that could happen? You talk it out?”

_You have no fucking idea woman._

“Yeah, I guess so.” I returned. What else could I say? Not what I was thinking that’s for sure. We are either going to fight, fuck, or talk sensibly about everything. And since I know for a fact it won’t be the latter, I have to hope for the fucking, because I don’t want to fight with him. Even though we probably will.

“OK, good. I’ll talk to him. Don’t worry everything will be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow sweetie. I love ya.” She said and my heart ached a little. I truly did care about her.

“I love you too Christy.” And with that I hung up the phone.

That night I was on the verge of sleeping when my phone vibrated next to me.

It was Link.

_I miss you so much._

**I’m coming to get you at 9 am tomorrow so be ready.**

My heart was in my throat and I didn’t know what to say. I am so weak and pitiful. I want to beg him to stay, not to leave me, and I don’t even know if that’s the case. My longing for him will always win and I break down as always.

**Link… I’m sorry. PLEASE don’t hate me. God I’m sooo sorry Link. I don’t wanna lose you. I don’t want to lose whatever it is we have. I will do anything for you. ANYTHING! I’m yours remember?! I’ll always be yours!**

I cried as I tapped out my reply, my hands shaking, making it very difficult. I didn’t want to have to tell him like this, but I’m desperate for him. I need him to understand how sorry I was. I need him to know life is not a possibility without him. It wasn’t a guilt trip, it was just a fact of my sorry life.

**Kaylah… I’m not going anywhere...  ever. Just be ready.**

It’s unbelievable how five simple words can alleviate so much agonizing tension to the point where I can actually breathe a little bit again. I should have known better. He was never going to leave me.

The next twelve hours were the slowest of my life. I got up before the sun, because I couldn’t sleep anymore. I peered out the window as the sun was rising. It was blinding, but I craved its warmth. It was healing and I enjoyed the silence for a while as my mind allowed my body to actually have a moment’s peace. I eventually started to ready myself for the day ahead. I picked up the dress that started this whole mess off the bathroom floor. I felt guilty to have ruined one of the only tangible memories of Link and I that existed, and it broke my heart to have to throw it away, but I did so with a heavy heart.

I decided to wear a floral patterned sundress and backless sandals. I told myself that I made this wardrobe choice because the weather was warm and beautiful and not because it was easy access for Link to do what he pleases with me, and I’d be lying through my teeth if I said that’s exactly what I don’t want.

I headed outside shortly before nine to wait. I was so nervous. I had butterflies, but not the normal kind of butterflies like one would get on a first date. No. These were carnivorous meat eating butterflies that were gnawing through the linings of my stomach and flapping their wings throughout my entire body. So needless to say I was on edge.

That’s when the white Neal Family minivan pulled up and parked in front of me. It was spotlessly clean with not a speck of dirt in sight, unlike the man sitting just inside. The back windows were so darkly tinted that I couldn’t see past them, but the front ones were as clear as crystal and I could see the man that I longed for.

I walked hastily to the door and pulled it open, climbing inside. He was sitting there gripping the steering wheel tight, his knuckles turning white. He looked at me as I sat down next to him. His eyes were as blue as the plaid button up shirt he was wearing and they sparkled like a glistening sun-kissed ocean. My bottom lip began to tremble as I could feel myself starting to break down. He was so beautiful and I didn’t deserve to be blessed by his presence.

“I’m soooo sssorry Link.” I slurred out, my breath shuddering. I looked him in the eyes and he looked back. Not demanding, but soft and full of need. I broke down and bawled into my hands. “I was jealous and I was mad at you for touching her.” My body shook as I spoke. “I’m never going to be OK with any of this, b-b-but… but I wanted you to know that I… that I lo…”

“Don’t!” Link interrupted me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me a little closer to him. “Don’t talk. Don’t say anything Kaylah. Not now.” His voice wobbly as if I just wounded him. “I promise we will talk later, but right now I just want to do this.” He finished as he unbuckled his seat belt and moved across the center of the van to pull my face to his. It was not easy, but he managed to meet my lips and I moaned into them, not realizing how much I needed this right now. The kiss was deep and slow. He had every intention of savoring this moment. I caressed his tongue with mine as it entered me and I could feel the wetness of our need for each other traveling well past our lips. He tried to snake his hand around my neck while the other rested on my thigh, but it was proving to be a difficult task and he broke the kiss, totally out of breath.  

“Climb into the back.” He spoke softly as he gently caressed my thigh.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. He backed away from me trying to make room as I began to make my way back deeper in to the van.

“Go all the way back.” He startled me as I realized he was right behind me and he gripped my hip as he guided me where he wanted me to go.

Once in the back I sat on the left side of the seat and he sat down next to me. I looked at him and he looked at me. I smiled and he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to his chest as he leaned up against the side of the van and the window. His hands immediately went to the sides of my face, pulling me back to his lips and resuming where we had left off. His hands traveled into my hair, tangling his fingers within my dark brown locks, tugging them gently. I groaned into his mouth and I could feel him smile underneath me. I moved one hand from his chest to cup the side of his face and ran my thumb gently across his cheek while my other hand settled on his upper thigh. His kisses moved from my lips to my cheek and down the side of my neck to my shoulder, dipping his tongue in the hollow of my collar bone.

“Oh God Link.” I moaned and arched my back. I traveled my hand up his thigh until I was met with the warmth of his hardness that I was so desperately seeking. Obstructed from my view by his tightly worn blue skinny jeans, I began to palm his growing erection.

“Shit Kaylah!... Oh baby!” He groaned as I continued to squeeze his manhood rather roughly. I began to work on undoing the zipper of his pants with my other hand, and he saw that I was having a hard time and took over and unzipped his jeans. I sat back and watched him as he slid them down past his knees, revealing his dick to me. I immediately shifted my position so that I was kneeling in front of him on the floor, making use of the little space we had. I wrapped my hand softly around his cock and started to pump it slowly. “Ahhhh.” He moaned as he shut his eyes tightly, leaning his head back against the window. I took the opportunity to watch him uninhibited. I watched the muscles in his legs twitch in time with my movements. I watched his chest rise and fall as he took in ragged breaths. I watched as his hands gripped the seat beneath him as if he were trying to hold back. I watched his mouth drop open as the pleasure he was experiencing within himself intensified, and I could feel my body preparing itself to be taken by him. My mouth watered for his cock. I needed to taste him. I stopped my ministrations and he looked down at me. My lips were a finger’s breadth away from the tip of him when he saw me.

“Ooooh Kaylah… please!” he begged as he rocked his hips towards my face, and I took him in with ease. I wanted to show him how sorry I was. I wanted him to know I could please him better than any other. I took one hand and placed it at the base of his cock while my mouth worked expertly on the upper half. I ran my tongue along his length as I pumped in time with my head. “Fuck! My baby girl knows how to make her Daddy feel good, don’t she?” He cooed at me from above and I moaned onto him, making him groan. I looked up at him and he grinned at me, but it slowly faded away as I felt him starting to tremble beneath me. “Shit Kaylah…. I… I… I’m… gonna come. I d-don’t wanna come yet.” He begged me and attempted to pull me off him, but I batted his hands away. I sucked on him hard hollowing out my cheeks without breaking eye contact. I then removed my other hand from around his dick, placing them both at his hips as I took as much of him as I could into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat. I started to gag, but pushed through it, swallowing around him.  “FUCKING HELL…ooohhhh GOD… KAYLAH!” He screamed and I backed off a little to keep from choking, but continued my relentless endeavor. He was shaking uncontrollably now as incoherent curses escaped his mouth through panted breaths and I could tell he was getting close. I returned my hand back to the base and pumped hard and rough as I sucked, occasionally grazing my teeth against the tip of his cock, making him cry out. “Ahhhhh..sssshit! Fuck Kaylah baby! I..I’m gonna come…please can I come in that amazing little mouth of yours?!” He’s a begging whimpering mess beneath me. I quickly pull him out with a wet pop, look him right in the eye and say,

“Come for me Daddy!” I quickly flick my tongue against the tip of his dick as I slide back down on him roughly and suck hard like he’s the last drink of water on earth and I’m about to die of dehydration.

“Ooooh God! Oh Kaylah! Get ready baby… I’m almost ttthere.” He gasps as he now thrusts up into my mouth. “Here it comes baby girl! Suck Daddy dry!” He yells and I sink all the way onto him and swallow and suck just as a baby feeds on a bottle. “FUUUCK KAYLAH… oohhh SHIT!” He screams in ecstasy as he comes. I feel the first spurt of his warm seed hit the back of my throat and I ease off a bit to keep from choking on it, but I continue to milk every ounce out of him. His body convulses as his eyes roll back slightly into his head and his head hits the window with a soft thud. His orgasm subsides as I swallow the last bit of sweet milk he gave me. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as I move to sit in his lap, feeling how drenched I am for him by the squishing of it between my legs as I move. I wrap an arm around his upper back and explore his mouth once more. I want him to taste the sweetness of his release on my lips. After a few minutes he breaks the kiss to wipe my damped hair from my forehead and I rest my head against his, and he glides my hand back down to his overly sensitive and now semi-hard dick, encouraging me to stroke it. I do and he closes his eyes while I watch him enjoy the feeling all over again.

“I want to fuck you right here in the back seat.” He said quietly, eyes still closed, and I swallowed hard. “I just want you to bend over this seat and let me take you. Can you do that for me?” He turned his head to look at me as he asked. I reached a hand up to cup the side of his face then moved it up into his hair and ran my hand back through it. I nodded my head a few times, staring deeply into his eyes. I felt so vulnerable being this close, staring into the blue abyss.

“Yes, anything for you. I will always do anything for you. It’s impossible to say no to you… I wasn’t made that way.” The tears crested the brim, but did not fall, for what I said would be forever engraved in my soul. Link gently placed an opened mouth kiss on my lips and he moved out from under me. He had to duck to go behind me, because his frame was too tall for easy maneuvering in the small third row seat. I bent over and placed my arms on the seat beneath me. With one knee up on the seat and the other leg hanging off the edge I feel Link come up between my legs. He reached up under my dress and pulled my panties down over my ass and then my legs, and I move them one at a time for him so that he can slip them off.

“You look beautiful Kaylah. You always do.” He tells me and I can feel his warm breath at my entrance, and before I knew what was happening his wet tongue enters me and I cry out.

“Ohhhh God baby!” I cry. He continues to lap at my most sensitive areas as my body already begins to betray me. I can feel my orgasm approaching fast. “Sir. I..I’m gonna come already.” I moaned at him. He backs off and replaces his mouth with his hand, and rubs my clit slowly and my legs quake from his motions.

“Kaylah if you want to come you better say my name!” It was demanding, but loving as if he wanted me to know that I was in fact allowed to say his name.

“Please Link make me come… GOD I want you to make me come sooo bad. Link PLEASE!” I beg and pleaded with him. I needed this release. The last 36 hours had been awful not knowing if he needed or wanted me still. So I needed him to take care of me. 

I suddenly felt him back at my entrance. His tongue sliding in and out of my vagina while his fingers continued to stimulate my clit.

“Mmmmm… mmmmm… MMMMM… Fuck Link! I’m gonna come! OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!” I screamed as my orgasm washed over me and I pushed myself onto his face. My whole body shook as all of my pelvic muscles contracted and I could feel it deep inside. Before I even noticed Link’s presence was gone, I could feel his cock slipping deep inside me and he immediately started to move. “Shit Link….Ahhhh baby!” I lifted myself up off the seat a little to grip the arm rest so I could rock my hips back with force to meet each one of his thrusts. I can feel the van start to rock with our movements and it only makes me wetter. At this rate I knew we weren’t going to last long.

“Fucking hell Kaylah! Jesus baby! What are you trying to do to me?!” He whimpered, picking up the pace.

“I’m trying to get that fucking cock to come inside me again! … Is it working Daddy?!” I groaned as I turned my head to look at him. He grinned at me and smacked my ass hard.

“Fuck yes it is Bitch!” He growled and smacked my other cheek twice as hard, and it just turned me on more, my pleasure dripping down my legs. I turn my head back towards the window and noticed the people walking by.

_How can they not know what’s going on in here? Are they that fucking stupid?_

“You like getting fucked as you watch people walking by. Don’t ya you filthy whore?” He growls at me, pounding me harder.

“Ahhhh. God yes Daddy! OHHH I FUCKING LOVE IT!” I squeal.

All of a sudden a phone starts to ring.

Link slows his pace to almost a stop, and he eventually does.

“Please don’t answer it Link… I’m sooo fucking close!” I begged him.

“I am too baby, but I gotta.” He replies as he shows me his phone.

It was Christy.

I watch him as he hits the answer button and places the phone in the slot on the armrest, and I bend down and rest my arms on the seat below me.

“Hey what’s up?” He answers the phone, voice void of any of the previous pleasure filled lust.

_I guess he is a pretty good actor._

“Well we might have to skip lunch.” Christy speaks from the other end, sounding a little annoyed.

“Oh really. How come?” He questions her and starts to move in and out of me again, slowly at first. I have to cover my mouth with my hand to prevent the moan from escaping. He had caught me off guard and the fact that the phone was just about a foot away from my face didn’t help.

“Well apparently there is something wrong with the plane that was supposed to take us this evening so the flight was cancelled, and I had to book an earlier one or we wouldn’t be able to get another one until Sunday.” Christy rambled on, flustered as all Hell.

Link’s hands were back on my hips and he picked up the pace, being careful not to make too much noise as he rocks steadily into me. I bit my lip to keep from groaning.

“So what t-time is this one?” He replies, his voice stuttering a little, not as strong as it once was.

“At one! So I guess if we want Lunch will have to go through the drive-thru.” She answers completely oblivious to what’s going on at the other end of the call.  “So have you left to get Kaylah yet?” She continues when he doesn’t speak right away.

He takes his hand and brushes the hair out of my face and holds it as leverage. “No, but I’m gonna be gettin’ her real soon. I just hope she’s ready.” The remark just oozes out of his mouth like a sweet chocolate fountain and I just eat it up. His pace is steady and hard, but not too fast. The fact that Link is fucking me while talking with his wife has me on the edge in no time, and I have to bite down hard on my arm to keep from screaming.

“I’m sure she’ll be ready. I told her eleven, but anyway try and be nice to her. She is all nervous because she thinks you hate her or something. OK?”

“Something tells me that she’ll get over that real quick.” Just when I think his snide remark was too much, he takes his hand and reaches around my waist and under my dress, and he starts to rub vigorously on my clit as he continues to pump into me. I reach down to take a handful of my dress and shove it into my mouth to keep from crying out. I’m about to come and he knows it.

“Well I hope so. I have to go. So just pick me up at the church after you get her.”

“Will do.” He pants out, and the little slip up does me in and I come hard, clenching tight around his dick, my body shaking uncontrollably. He stops his thrusts, but continues to rub the overly sensitive bundle of nerves as I continue to come, arching myself up off the seat.

“I love you Link.” She tells him.

“…I love you too Christy.” He hangs up the phone and immediately begins to pummel into me hard, deep, and fast. He wraps an arm up around my waist and up over my chest, lifting me just off the seat so only my knees are touching.

“Ahhhhh.” I scream unable to vocalize anything else at the moment.

“You’re cunt is so fucking wet. You get off on getting fucked while I talked to her on the phone don’t you, you skanky whore.” He growls in my ear and bites the lobe, while gripping my body tighter so my body is flush up against his.

“Fuuuck yes! Daddy I do!” I whine. “Oh God Link! I’m gonna fucking come again!”

“Come for Daddy you fucking slut!” He groans and I come instantaneously at his degrading filth and I fucking love it. He moves his hand down exposing my breast. He kneads it, pinching and pulling at my nipple. I rock back and forth on his cock as it throbs deep inside me, riding out the waves of my orgasm. His rhythm becomes sloppy and I know his end is near and I take the opportunity.

“Link baby…tell me you love me.” I plead with him as I move my hand and intertwine it with his across my chest.

“JESUS FUCK BABY I’M GONNA COME.” He groans loudly in my ear.

“NOT YET YOU’RE NOT! TELL ME!” I order him, turning my head to the side so I can see him.

“Ohhh God Kaylah… I..I..I love you. I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!” He cries out, his forehead hitting the side of my cheek as he closes his eyes.

“More than her?” I growl, the words rumbling in my throat.

“Oh FUCK KAYLAH! …YES!” He groans, opening his eyes to look directly into mine, mere centimeters away from my face. “I love you sooo much! Sooo much fucking more than her!” He grunts out breathily, the air ghosting across my lips and we kiss with such force that our teeth clank together. It’s so sloppy and wet we can barely keep our target on lock.

“You can come now Link! Come inside me!” I barely whined out.

“Are you gonna come again too baby?!” he pants. All I can do is nod rapidly, my face contorting with pleasure. “Good.”

He reaches back between my legs and begins to assault my clit once again and my orgasm explodes with in me, and I fall back down onto the seat. “Oh FUCK LINK!” I cry out. He grabs my hair and pulls me back to his chest.

“JESUS KAYLAH I’M G-GONNA COME… I LOVE YOU SOOO GODDAMN MUCH….SHIT!” He comes hard inside as he grinds wildly behind me. I can feel his mouth wide open on the side of my face. I turn my head as far as I can to see his eyes roll back into his head, and I pull his head down to mine and his eyes shoot open. I cover his mouth with mine and consume all of his moans, groans, and gulping breaths as if they were the best things to ever grace this earth and they are.

As he comes down from his high he slowly lays back against the other side of the van, bringing me with him. I lay up against him and start to play with the buttons of his blue plaid shirt. “Am I ever going to touch what’s underneath here?” I ask him looking into his eyes as I place a hand on top of his shirt directly over his heart. He takes a heavy deep ragged breath and covers my hand with his, not breaking eye contact

“You will Kaylah, I promise.” He responds to me, his voice cracking. He takes my hand and brings it to his lips, kissing my knuckles and then lets go.

“I guess we should go get them huh?” I asked not wanting to break the moment, but it needs to be done. We just didn’t have time. He responds, sadness evident in his voice,

“Yeah… I guess we probably should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comment section awaits you after you've stopped at the kudos shop!! ;)


	6. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an immediate continuation of the last. Also quite a bit longer! Enjoy ;)

“Well we don’t have to,” I say to him, grinding a little bit into his lap as I run my tongue quickly up the side of his face, “I could think of some other things I’d rather be doing.” I grin and wink at him. But instead of reciprocating the feeling, he lets out a huff of air and grips my hips, and in one swift motion plops me down on the seat next to him. I yelp in surprise.

“That’s enough Kaylah.” He says to me, now clearly annoyed, and I’m taken back by it.

“Why do you always have to do that?!” I snapped back at him, finding it difficult to hold back my frustrations.

“Do what?” He spats out exasperated as he leans back, and he lifts his hips to pull his jeans and boxer briefs up and I can’t help but stare. Everything that man does ignites another fuse in my body. Unlike a normal fuse that would cause an explosion when it reaches its destination, these fuses never stop burning. Instead, each and everything he does anchors a new wire into my heart, and they’re strung throughout my entire body, settling in any place I experience the sensation. My nose, my ears, my eyes, my skin, and my lips. Then the fire begins its never ending journey to destroy me, but it doesn’t. Instead it causes a scorching burn leaving all the lust, all the guilt, all the anger, all the pain, all the heartache, and all the love in its wake, completely consuming me while I tread just above the water. 

Right now anger is burning bright.

“Hmm… let’s see, the first time we fucked you didn’t talk to me for three weeks. You never want to talk to me.  You scolded me at the restaurant like I was a vile child and that I had committed a crime of humanity against your wife. I felt like I repulsed you. Do you have any idea what that feels like? The only time I ever seem to feel anything of worth between us is when we’re fucking, and then you shut me out every time we’re finished! WHY?!” I’m yelling at him now. I just didn’t understand why he has to do this to me. This was not the type of pain I craved. I’d rather die than feel this way, but I needed answers from him. He had already made it half way back to the front seat by the time I had finished and he turned around hunched over to glare at me. It only made my hunger for him grow.

“It’s called guilt Kaylah. You should try testing it out.” He says, his tone patronizing as he stares at me over the rim of his glasses.

“YOU DON’T THINK I FEEL GUILTY?!” I yell as I jab my finger roughly into my chest, pointing to myself. I jumped out of my seat and crawled forward the few steps towards him to repeat the gesture hard against his chest, and he falls back into the seat and his mouth drops open in apparent shock. “You have some nerve you know that Link, to think that I don’t feel guilt. I know I am a cheap whore of a homewrecker, all because I fell in love with the wrong man,” I spewed in his face as I forcibly pushed him back into the side of the van by his shoulders, “How fucking dare you talk to me about anything pertaining to whatever the fuck this is, when I’m the one alone in bed at night knowing that I’m the one going to hell!” The last of my words come out as a sob. Link reached up and grabbed the back of my head bringing it forcibly to his, our lips crashing together in this heated mess of anger, lust, need, love, and hate. I punch at him with all my might and push until he lets me go, and he does. I hit, slap, and punch at him through my tears as he grabs at my hands, trying to block me. “I hate you… I fucking hate you!” I said exhausted. My sobs are uncontrollable at this point and in my weakened state I fall into his body, my forehead landing on the side of his face. He lifts me up under my arms to place me back in the seat I came from and he doesn’t say anything, not until he lets me go.

“Do you know what I hate Kaylah?” He says to me, his voice weak and shallow as he hovers over my body, his hands resting just above my shoulders on the seat behind me. I turn my head away, because it’s too much to look at him. “I hate the way you make me feel. I hate the fact that I can so easily destroy everything in my life just for five sinful minutes with you. I hate that my thoughts are plagued with you and I’m unable to stop it. I hate that all I want to do right now is fuck you again. I hate the fact that I love you more than I should love my wife. I hate that you are consuming me from the inside out and you don’t even know it.” I turned back to look at him, my face still wet as the silent tears fall. He doesn’t breakdown like I do. He just leans back into a semi-squatting position and turns his head to gaze out the window, his eyes distant. “So I guess there’s a lot of hate floating around.” He then stands up, the best he can in the van, and makes his way back to the driver’s seat. He starts the car and after a moment he asks, looking at me in the rearview mirror, “Are you going to come back up here so we can leave?” I shook my head rapidly, rolling my eyes.

“No. I’ll just stay here.” I spoke, my voice weak and raspy from crying. He shakes his head a little, puts the car in gear, and starts to drive.

I scooched myself all the way to the left side of the seat and up against the window, resting my head against it. I watched as the outside world raced by and my mind tried its best to slowdown and match it. I sat there, my body quivering from the adrenaline rush of emotions, thinking about how Link just unveiled a small piece of the torture his soul is going through. Of course we didn’t hate each other. We just hated everything we wanted and stood for, and deep down we knew that it was never going to have a happy ending. This wasn’t a fairy tale. It was a clear cut example of an adulterous affair that neither of us wanted.  All I wanted was to love him uninhibited and for him to be able to love me back unrestricted and without guilt. That’s never going to happen so long as he’s married to Christy. I would never ask him to leave her, and that only leaves me with one choice.

_All of this has to end._

I was jolted from my stupor with the sound of the sliding door of the van opening, and I watched as Lando crawls up onto my lap, giving me a hug. I hug him back more tightly than I normally would and I want to breakdown again, but Christy grabs him and places him in his booster seat ahead of me before I even had the chance. Lincoln climbs in and sits next to me, and Lilly sits next to Lando. I watch Christy as she gets in the front and leans in to kiss Link. He closes the distance and pecks his wife softly on her lips. What else is he supposed to do?

_Tell the truth._

That gnawing voice inside my head keeps telling me that’s never going to happen.

“Were you crying?” Lincoln asks, curiosity and concern written across his little plump face.

“No! Why would I be crying?!” I shot back at the kid defensively and I immediately toned my voice down. ”No Lincoln I’m fine. It’s just my allergies acting up.” I immediately felt bad that I snapped at him, even though no one seemed to notice. I reached my hand up and messed up his hair and playfully punched his shoulder. He lifted his fists, ready to engage me in this newly created game.

“Do you want some Benadryl?” Christy called out from the front of the van. I hadn’t realized anyone was listening.

“Sure.” I said as I pushed Lincoln playfully on his shoulder, and I grudgingly made my way up to the front to get the medicine from her. She hands me the bottle and I take it, and I can feel Link’s eyes on me as I do so.

“Do you really think she needs the whole bottle Christy?” He says to his wife, apparently annoyed she gave me the whole thing. What does he think I’m going to do? Take the whole bottle? It would solve so many problems though, I thought. I turn to look at him before I make my way back. He looks at me, eyebrows raised with pleading eyes, and I try my best to convey my thoughts with one look.

_It doesn’t matter anyway Link. I could never do that to you. I love you too much._

I look at him with all the love I could muster and his face visibly relaxes, and I move back to my seat. Our relationship is a disastrous one. One minute we are at each other’s throats and the next we are a look away from make-up sex. The guilt is always there, weaving in and out of this tangled mess. Sometimes as strong as a vice grip, crushing the life from me, at the forefront of my mind, and other times a flickering candle in the dark corners. It’s the only way that this has gone on for as long as it has. But instead of waiting for the candle to die out, I’m waiting for the moment the guilt breaks through the fragile barrier between us and reality. Because when it does I just might swallow that whole bottle.

We make our way back to the house, but not before stopping to get food through the drive thru. I didn’t eat. With everything that’s happened lately food and I have not been friends. I don’t talk much either. I just listened as the kids and Christy sing along to church songs that they apparently have stuck in their heads from earlier. After a while Link joins in, his voice never ceasing to make me smile. He loves his family. There is no question about that. He loves her too. I mean why wouldn’t he? He did tell me that didn’t he?

_“I love you more than I should love my wife.”_

_What does that even mean?_

“I’m sorry, but we don’t have time to take you home before we go to the airport.” I jumped as Christy spoke to me. She was unhooking Lando from the booster seat and I was completely oblivious to what had started to happen around me. I needed to pull myself together and act like a sane person before she starts asking questions.

“That’s fine. I kinda figured that anyway.” I smile at her as I realize we are at the house, and she grins, shaking her head.

“Come on. We have enough time to pee and grab luggage. I could use those hands.” She says, gesturing me to follow her. I follow her into the house to find Lilly and Lincoln sitting on the couch finishing their lunch. I didn’t see Link. “Ok you guys run upstairs and use the bathroom so we can get going.” She says to her kids, picking up Lando under one of her arms. “You can use this bathroom after Link’s finished and help him carry stuff out.” She then said to me as she carries her youngest up the stairs. I stood there by the front door. I looked down the hall to my left where Link was and then at the stairs to the right, and then back down the hallway again. It took everything I had to wait and not go to him. Just when I thought I was going to lose that battle the bathroom door opened. He took a few steps, brushing off his shirt before he looked up and saw me. He stopped and I moved down the hall. I couldn’t stand the tension. I needed to remove myself from his presence. Just when I thought I was going to make it past him he grabs my arm and pushes me up against the wall. His lips are on mine before I can protest. He kisses me with such urgency that I can’t breathe as he sucks the air from my body. His tongue passes by my lips and his hands tangle in my hair as I kiss him back with just as much need. Then the guilt comes knocking hard at the door, and I try very reluctantly to break the kiss I so desperately needed and push at him. He moves his lips to the bottom of my neck and begins to suck.

“Link stop. We can’t do this anymore.” I hardly sound convincing as my words came out in a quiet moan. My knees go weak and he grips my hips to keep me upright. He’s too strong for me to do anything so I succumb to what he’s stirring within me. That’s when I realized one of his hands is working its way up my dress. “Shit Link. You can’t. We’re gonna get caught!” I whimpered as his hand makes its way past my panties and brushes against my clit, my legs twitching in response.

“You’re absolutely right Kaylah. We don’t have time for this. So I’m gonna need you to come quickly.” He whispers in my ear as he breaks contact from my neck and sucks my earlobe into his mouth. I hear the footsteps of the kids running about upstairs and it makes me groan.

“Oh God Link. I-I-I can’t. I can’t come that fast… y-y-you gotta stop.” I moaned without much conviction as I hooked a finger under his chin to bring his lips to mine once more. He breaks it moments later, staring darkly into my eyes.

“It’s a good thing Daddy knows exactly where to touch his baby girl to make her quiver. I know you can do this.” The kinky sentiment just oozes out of him as he slips two fingers inside me while his thumb continues to rub the raised nub. “Always so wet for me Kaylah. I’m surprised you’re not dehydrated.” He grins and works his way back to my neck and continues to suck, harder this time, in the same spot as before. I blow air out forcibly between pursed lips, because it’s the only thing keeping me from moaning his name. I know that if I did we’d surely be caught. I feel my orgasm approaching out of nowhere. He was right. I was completely at his mercy, seconds from coming, and at any moment they could come down stairs and find us with his hand up my dress. That only made me rock my hips onto his hand. “Come on Kaylah. Let it out a little bit for Daddy. No one’s gonna hear you.” He orders me. I instantly moan, fairly loudly, not caring if anyone heard, because he had given me permission to do so. He gives me a long still kiss on the lips as my body starts to shake and I’m breathing out in short panted breaths. “You gonna come?” He asks, and all I can do is nod rapidly. “Then beg me to let you.” He continues with such a growling and demanding tone that I almost come right then and there.

“Ohhhh fuck Link! God. Please make me come. Please God Link I need you to make me come!” I beg hopelessly through gritted teeth. I need the release so badly it literally hurts.

“That’s it Kaylah, my precious baby girl. Come for me.” His voice is so soft and loving that it sends me toppling over the edge and I come hard. I hold my mouth shut tightly to keep from screaming. His lips come up to brush against mine and I part them in response, letting a high pitched cry escape. He captures the sound with his mouth as he kisses me and I slowly come down from my orgasm. After a moment he breaks the kiss leaving his head against mine and he pulls his fingers out of me. “I want you to come back here with me afterwards.” He says all of a sudden, his voice soft.

“Linnnk.” I whine.

_We can’t do this anymore._

“I need you to come back here with me.” He’s practically begging, still pressed up against me, hands now on my hips.

“Do I have a choice?”

“You always have a choice.” He says to me as I hear everyone starting to come down the stairs. He lets go of me and I move out from under him to duck into the bathroom.

 As soon as the door closes I can hear Lando’s voice in the hallway.

_Jesus that was close._

“Daddy can I bring her to Grandma’s?” Lando asks his father.

“Lando I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to bring your gerbil all the way across the country. Let’s go put him back.” I can hear Link’s muffled voice talking to his son and then they walk down the hall. I sat down on the toilet to pee and then I cleaned myself up the best I could. I looked in the mirror and found the red blemish Link had left on my lower neck and I smiled.

_He gave me a hickey._

He had marked me and as much as I wanted to go back out there and proudly display the fact that he owned me, I couldn’t risk it. I took the cover-up out of my purse and did my best to hide the love bite. You could still see it once I was finished, but it wasn’t as noticeable. I knew I didn’t have much time to be mulling about what just happened, so I didn’t and I popped two Benadryl into my mouth and made my way back out into the living room. I noticed that the door was open and everyone was bringing stuff to the van. I grabbed the handle to the suitcase next to me and drug it outside to help like she had wanted me to.

I made it half way to the van before Link headed towards me. He slowed as he came closer, smiling down at me. He reached over to take the suitcase, brushing his hand up against mine and covering it for a long moment with his. I close my eyes at the sensations he stirs in me.

“I think that’s the last one.” Christy shouts from behind Link and I can tell she’s coming near. Link yanks the suitcase out of my hand at the sound of her voice and I open my eyes to see him walking away to place it in the back of the van. “I’m just gonna check real quick. Would you mind hooking Lando up in his seat please while I do?” Christy asks me as she passes by, heading back to the house.

“Sure.” I say and walk over to the van and I can see Link trying to fit all their things in the little space in the back. “I can just take a cab home. That way you have more room for everything.” I said nonchalantly, addressing Link as I put Lando into his seat.

“No you won’t,” he ordered as he stood frozen, glaring at me and I swallowed hard at the smoldering glare he displayed at that very moment. All I wanted him to do was ravage me right there, and I didn’t care who heard or watched. “Everything will fit. Just get in the van.”

“Yes, Sir.” It just slipped out and he grinned wickedly at me and I returned the gesture. I turned my head towards the house at the sound of the door there closing. I watched as Christy walked to where Link was at the back of the van with the hatch still open and I settled into my seat.

“I’m gonna miss you this week.” Christy whispers from behind me. “Are you going to miss me?” She finishes cheekily.

“Of course I will.” Link answers her and I know I can hear the truth of it in his voice. It breaks my heart just a little more and the pain fuse takes the burning lead to my heart.

“Will you think about me?” She questions with a sultry seductiveness to her voice and it makes me nauseous. Not because she wants that from him, but because I’m terrified that he’s going to come to his senses and give her everything that she has been deprived of for so long. Link doesn’t respond and at that moment I can hear the wet smacks of their lips pressing together and Christy moaning softly.

_He’s kissing her._

I couldn’t stand it and I risked peeking my head around to look at them. Link had his hands up under her chin and I could see their tongues intertwine. She reaches her hand up to tangle it with his and lowers it down her body, resting it on her ass and he cups it. As if he could sense my presence he opens his eyes and looks at me, still keeping in time with her wrestling tongue. I had never been more infuriated with him then I was at that second, but nevertheless my insides craved his body like a voracious whore, and I wanted him to fuck me while she sat back helplessly and watched. I am ruthless when it comes to Link. He releases the demons within me, feeding them with such longing that I can’t overcome his power.

Link is and forever will be my ultimate demise.

He closes his eyes just as quickly as he had opened them and I turned away to keep from breaking down.

“You guys are going to miss the plane.” Link speaks softly to her, breaking the kiss.

“Would that be such a horrible thing?” Christy pleads with him, her thirst for him very evident in her voice.

“Come on, lets go.” He laughs at her and closes the hatch back. My eyes follow him as he makes his way to the front of the van. He doesn’t look back.

We began the hour long trip to the airport. With Lincoln and Lilly wearing their headphones and Lando already fast asleep it was quiet. My brain was foggy and I couldn’t think as the medicine I had taken started to weigh heavily on me, and I gave into it, falling asleep.

My body relaxed in slumber as my mind raced on. My dreams were riddled with scenes I wished not to see. Link and Christy’s bodies were tangled in a heated mess on their bed. His body grinding into hers, moaning her name, and telling her how much he loves her. Telling her how he wants nothing more than to have another child with her, and that nothing would make him more content than to be with her like this for the rest of his life. I was an observer, unnoticed and invisible to them. I couldn’t do anything but watch. All I could do was take in the act before me, and watch them as they made love to each other, eventually reaching their climax with cries of endearment. It suffocated me. It felt all too real. If I tried hard enough I was sure I could reach out and touch him. I needed to bring him back to me, beg him to stop, beg him for forgiveness, because I couldn’t fathom any other reason than it being my fault. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t move. I was a hostage of my own mind. I continued to stand there watching them as they came down from the heights of ecstasy and he gently kissed her lips and caressed her body. I began to feel lightheaded and I broke out in a cold sweat. My heart felt like it was attempting to jackhammer its way out of my chest. The ache was so great I was sure my heart was being ripped in two. I clawed at my chest thinking that if it were possible for me to die right now while I slept I would. I dropped to my knees as my body lost its strength. I screamed Link’s name as I fell, but nothing came out but a strangled incoherent cry that was absorbed by the thick fog of despair that hung heavily throughout the room, never making it to his ears.

“Kaylah… Kaylah… Kaylah.” I could hear my muffled name in the distance, distorted by the ringing in my ears. “Kaylah.” I tried to focus on where it was coming from and that’s when I realized it was Christy. I looked over at the bed she was sharing with her husband. She looked at me suddenly, wide-eyed. She jumped out of the bed and bolted towards me, screaming my name. “KAYLAH!”

I jolted awake just as she reached me to find Christy in the back seat with me, shaking my shoulder rather roughly.

“JESUS!” I yelled, unaware that I was back in the real world now, my body shaking and sweating. I tried to catch my breath. “Oh gosh! I’m sorry.” I apologized as I realized what had happened.

“I thought you were having a nightmare. You started mumbling and it sounded like you were in pain, but then you just started crying… and I mean like sobbing! I was scared… Luckily we were here and able to park so I could wake you up.” Christy rambles on as she tries to explain what happened. I reach up and touch my face and discover that it was indeed soaked with my tears. I then looked out the window to see that we were at the airport. Link was standing in the doorway of the van looking at me, his eyes wetter than usual as he nervously rubbed his forearm up and down. “Are you OK?” She asked me and I looked at her. I took a deep shuddering breath and smiled.

“Yeah, I am now.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” She questions me.

“No.” I said as I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, keeping myself from crying, because that’s all I ever do anymore. “You are going to miss your plane, because you’re too busy fussing over me. I’ll be fine. I just need a minute.” She hugs me and tells me she loves me, which only makes everything worse.

“Now I’ll see you in a week, OK?”

“Yes Christy, I’ll see you in a week.”  I replied as she hugs me once more and exits the van to where the rest of her family is waiting just outside.

Christy goes up to her husband to kiss him goodbye and I immediately look away, because my body is now having a physical response to it and I cannot watch him be affectionate towards her anymore. The response is very similar to the one in my dream. I knew that without a doubt that if I kept on watching I would black out.

After I watched as Link bent down to hug and kiss each one of his kids. They then headed into the airport, each one of them rolling a suitcase behind them, except for Lando that is. I assumed that Christy included his things into her suitcase. Link stood there watching them as they disappeared inside the building and I worked my way up to the front seat of the van. I just couldn’t stand to be back there any longer.

I kept my eyes on Link as he made his way back around the van to get in. He turns in his seat to look at me, his golden skin glowing in the afternoon sun, so much that I could almost feel the warmth radiating from it. His eyes sparkling like a fresh dusting of snow in the dead of winter that glimmers in the moonlight. His soft pink lips opened and closed as if he wanted to say something. A few strands of his perfectly quaffed dark brown locks had fallen onto his forehead. I impetuously reach up to brush them back and he takes my hand. He kisses my knuckles and brings both of our hands down to settle on the arm rest between us and he starts to drive. We sit in a surprisingly comfortable silence for most of the ride home as the radio plays an assortment of calming melodies in the background. So calming I could almost fall asleep, but no sooner do I let myself drift my mind remembers the dream. My mind remembers all that was said, only hours before, right there in the back seat. So I in turn open my mouth to speak.

“Do you love her?” I ask him, not hesitating to dive into the questions I needed answers to the most. He lets out a heavy sigh.

“Kaylah… please don’t.” He pleads, defeated. As he lets go of my hand and places both on the steering wheel.

“What?! You said you were going to talk to me! Well this is what I want to know.” I’m not yelling at him and I can’t even say that I’m angry. I’m just drained, physically and emotionally.

“Fine. You want to know if I love her? ...Yes Kaylah, I do.” His tone was heavy-hearted and he doesn’t take his eyes off the road. My breath hitches in my throat and I know I’m not going to be able to do this.

_How am I ever going to end this and live to see the next day?_

“It’s not what you think,” he continues as if he can see right through me, “I love her, but I’m not _in love_ with her anymore. I love her as the mother of my children and I will forever be in her debt for not only putting her through all of this, but for the fact that she wasted her life on me.” He finishes, visibly swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

“Then why do you have to kiss her?” I asked rather snottily and I immediately felt like slime, the jealousy oozing from my pours, showing its true, putrid colors.

“To keep her happy.” He says and looks at me quickly before turning back to the road, dumbfounded that he has to explain it to me.

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned that.” I spat back, sticking with my snarky attitude.

“Kaylah I told you none of this is going to work otherwise. She’s going to start asking questions and nothing good is going to come of it.” His restrained voice cuts through me like a knife. I wasn’t about to let him off that easily. I needed more answers.

“Why not just get a divorce?”  I shocked myself at my boldness, but I held my position nonetheless.

“Kaylah, it’s not that easy.”

“Are you going to make love to her? You do know that those kisses aren’t gonna hold her off forever Link!” I’m getting upset again, but that’s what always happens. I get to a place in my mind, a balance between good and evil, and then he comes in leaning up against it, throwing the whole system out of whack.

“Kaylah…” He pauses, his voice soft and weak and he doesn’t continue.

“Oh my God…” I’m stunned that he doesn’t say anything to assure me that I am wrong to bring up such things. My breathing accelerates to the point where I’m finding it difficult to complete the process. My anxiety rises steadily as the van starts to become an all-consuming death trap and I grip the arm rest with all my might, trying not to slip into insanity.

“Kaylah. I didn’t say that was going to happen!” He rebuts, seeing that I’m beginning to have a panic attack. At this time we reach the house and he pulls into the driveway.

“You didn’t have to! I don’t want to be here so take me home!” I’m yelling now, the ache in my chest coming back at full force.

“I’m not taking you home.” He argues with me forcibly and locks the van doors. I reached over to try to open it, but it doesn’t budge.

“Let me make this easy for you Link… We’re done! … We can’t do this anymore… _I can’t_ do this anymore…” My words are coming out in choked sobs as I tried to hold back, but instead I broke like a faulty dam, “I can’t keep pretending that this is OK, that you are going to leave your wife, and that we are going to live happily ever after. I-I-I know you care about her, and I am not going to get in the way of that anymore. SO PLEASE GOD LINK LET ME GO! … You just have to let me go… _I need_ you to let me go!” I bawled as I pleaded with him, realizing what I’m truly asking of him. My vision is blurring from the outpouring of tears and my hands are trembling so badly I can barely grip the door handle. In my state of distress I was unaware that Link had left the van until he showed up at my door, opening it.

He reaches up to cup my face with his hands, bringing my face closer to his. “I am never going to let you go Kaylah. It is an impossibility and I refuse to do it!” he spoke soft and lovingly, his voice cracking at the emotion attached to his words.

“I can’t d-d-do it anymore.” I can barely get out the words as I try to catch my breath with no avail.

“Shhh… right now you don’t have to do anything.” He whispers and it sends chills down my spine, and with that he takes me by the hand and pulls me out of the van. He bends down and picks me up by the waist, slipping an arm under my legs, cradling me in his arms, and carrying me bridal style towards the house. I don’t have the energy to fight with him anymore, but my sobs continue as I choke on them, gasping for air. “Kaylah, relax. Slow down and breathe baby. I don’t want you passing out on me.” He urges me to calm down and I try my best to comply. I take slow, deep, long breaths. They are shuddering and I shake at the intensity at which my breaths cause my body to behave. I’m still crying as I bend my head down to nuzzle it into his neck as we reach the door to the house. He’s fiddling with his keys as he attempts to get them into the door. I look up at him. His eyebrows are furrowed and his forehead is creased in concentration, and I stopped crying at the sight of him. He stops what he’s doing and looks at me inquisitively, his face relaxing, smoothing out the once wrinkled skin. I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face and he closes his eyes and leans into the touch, a small moan escaping his lips. He opens his eyes slowly, returning my look, his eyes so blue they pierce my soul. He smiles softly at me and continues to open the door. Instead of setting me down once we are inside, he continues to carry me as he heads towards the stairs.

“Link.” I say as I try to get his attention back on my face and he starts climbing the stairs.

“Quiet baby girl. You don’t have to talk. You don’t have to think. I just want you to be here with me. To feel me, to touch me, and to love me.” He spoke to me and his breath shudders just like mine had as he reaches the top. He carries me down the hallway to his room… _their room_ , and he lays me gently on the bed. “Open your body and your mind to me Kaylah. I want you to let go of all the anxiety, all the stress, and all the guilt for a while and just let me sin with you.”  He spoke to me quietly as he hovered over me on the bed, it dipping from the weight of him. “Can you do that for me Kaylah?” He asks me, and I can see it in his eyes that he needs this more than he needs the air in his lungs.

His words drill a hole straight through my heart and it makes me go weak. “Anything for you Link. I’m yours.” I urge him and I want nothing more in life than to be in this moment for eternity with him by my side.

He smiles at me and pushes himself up off the bed and walks the few steps to the nightstand where he slips his shoes and socks off. He walks back over to the bed, standing in front of me and rolls up the sleeves of his blue plaid shirt that had managed to work its way back down his arms, and he gestures me to move to the center of the bed and I do so without hesitation. He climbs up onto the bed and on top of me. He hovers mere centimeters away from my face and I gaze into his loving eyes. He tilts his head further down brushing the tip of his nose lightly against mine, producing an intense shiver that travels down my body and settles in my groin. I tremble and moan at the feel of him against me, even though we are both fully dressed. I reach my hand up and gently graze the side of his face, feeling the soft smoothness of it under my fingertips and he lets out a small whimper and closes his eyes. He reaches both of his hands up to cup my face, tracing his thumbs underneath my eyes and wiping away at the wet trails my tears had left. He closes the distance between us and kisses me. His lips are gentle as his tongue traces its way along my lower lip and I part them to allow him free access to roam my mouth, which he did. Our tongues and lips danced a slow erotic dance that left each of us breathless. I reached my hands up to tangle them in his hair as his damp kisses worked their way down my face, down my neck, and onto my chest, stopping just where my cleavage starts. He plants one soft kiss there and then pulls me up by my hands to a sitting position, my legs sprawled out in front of me. He takes his hands and grasps the hem of my dress, bringing it up and over my head, and I stretch out my arms to assist and he grabs my hands with one of his, holding them there. Just as the dress comes off he’s tossing it to the floor. With my arms still in the air he trails his hands down them, down the side of my chest, stopping at my bra. He reaches around to unclasp the hook as his lips come into contact with the hickey he had given me earlier. He leaves damp open mouth kisses on it and it only fills me with more need for him and I wrap my arms around his neck. Once he was successful he pushed me gently against the shoulder, urging me to lay back onto the bed, and I did, my bra slipping off as he held onto it.

His mouth is already attacking my neck once more, but the kisses there are fleeting as he works his way further down my body. He trails his lips down my chest and between my breasts. He kneads one breast, pinching and tugging the nipple as he takes the other nipple into his mouth, sucking on it.

“Oh God Link!” I groan and look down at him as I run a hand through his hair. He makes eye contact with me and I knew that if he kept playing with my breasts I could surely come from that sensation alone, without him touching me anywhere else. He bites down on my nipple, not breaking eye contact. “Ohhhh FUCK!” I cry and with my nipple still between his teeth he pulls his head up until it slips past them. My mouth drops open and I pant heavily as his tongue trails over the swell of my breast and down the valley between them, his head now resting against the other. He pinches and rolls the nipple he just had in his mouth between his fingers.

“You like that baby girl?” He utters sinfully and takes my neglected nipple into his mouth, repeating the same actions. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, taking in the feel of him on me. All too soon he begins to trail his kisses down my body. He stops at my navel, sinking his tongue into it and I moan. He lifts his head up to look at me and smiles like it’s the first time he’s ever heard my voice. He crawls back up the short distance and attacks my lips once again. It’s slow and deep and the feel of his soft wet tongue against mine has never felt so right. He breaks the kiss and looks at me, his face suddenly very serious.

“I want you to let go Kaylah. I want to hear you. Show me how much you love me with your words. Use that beautiful voice God gave you. We don’t have to hide right now.” He runs a hand through my hair, down the side of my face, down my chest, over the swell of my breast, and grips my hip. His eyes never leaving mine.

“I always do Link.” I whisper, a tear slipping down my face. “I need you so bad right now. I need to know that you love me, that you want to be with me. I need to know the struggle inside,” I reach up to his face and tug gently on his ear, “I need to know what you want. I need to know that this is all worth it! Please God Link show me!” I cry as he lets out a shuddering breath and sits up, taking both of his hands and running them down the length of my body until he reaches my panties. He bends down resting his open mouth on my hip just above the waistband. He looks up at me as he starts to slowly move my panties down my body. His eyes move back to my hip as his mouth follows my panties down my leg, dragging his lips along my warm moist skin, leaving a damp trail that chills my body in the cool air.

“Oh Jesus baby!” I groan as he slips them completely off, tossing them in the puddle with the rest of my clothes. His kisses trail back up my other leg, his other hand mirroring the journey on the other one, both meeting in the wet center where I have been longing for him the most. Without any warning he slips three fingers inside me, his eyes boring into mine, and they slide right in like they always do.

“I love how you’re always so wet for me. You taste so good too,” He coos as he flicks my clit once with his tongue, “It’s like every part of you was made especially for me, forbidden to anyone else.” He moves his head back down, sucking my clit into his mouth like a breast fed baby and it makes me quiver.

“Only for you Link,” I cry and I reach my hand down to grip his hair and push him a little into me, my need for him overbearing, “I was ever only made for you!” I gasp as he continues to lap and suck me with a hunger only a desperate man could display. His fingers diving in and out of me, the sound of my slickness evident with each smack against my hot skin. Out of nowhere I’m at the edge of release, my whole body quaking as I try hopelessly not to jump over the edge. “Ohhhhh GOD Link. OH OH OH OH Oh baby I-I-I-I’m gonna come. Jesus Link I’m gonna come!” I cry, beads of sweat form at my hairline and my need for air is so great that my body cannot keep up with it.

“Well what are you waiting for Kaylah? Come!” He orders, removing his head just long enough to speak the words before he dives back in, sucking hard. His words are all it takes for me to come crashing over that imaginary edge and my entire body falls into this state of bliss and my orgasm washes over me. My body’s on fire as I arch my back off the bed, throwing my head back.

“Oh Jesus Link! Ohhhh God…. Just fuck me!” I scream as my body squirms underneath him and he continues to finger fuck me and suck me through it, amazingly keeping on target as I can’t control my body anymore. It continues on for a few moments and my body starts to jerk involuntarily as I become over sensitive to his touch. I kick my legs wildly at the bed beneath me, but he doesn’t stop. He just splays his other hand across my waist in an attempt to keep me still. “Linnnnk! Link! LINK! GOD BABY YOU GOTTA STOP! I-I-I-I can’t… OH GOD… HOLY SHIT!” I reach down and try to push him off me. The sensations are just too much and I think that I might pass out from it. But instead of stopping, he pushes his fingers in deep, finding that sweet spot nestled inside and he rubs against it vigorously while simultaneously sucking my clit into his mouth harder than before. I was going to come again. I never felt anything like it before. I never thought he could make me feel this way, that I would want it this much. I discover a new part to myself every time I’m with him and now he’s unlocking the newest one. It was like he ignited a fire inside my groin and it spread like wildfire through every nerve and every fiber of my being. My body went stiff as the fire reached the eternal depths of my soul. I threw my head back as my throat constricted. My vision went blurry and every sound in my ear became a muffled incoherent jumble. The strangled cries were the only sounds escaping my lips. “Ohhhhhhhh GOD. IIIIIII’M GONNA COME! Link…. Ooohhh ….. YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME COME AGAIN…. FUUCCCKKKK!” The last part comes out as a scream and I slam my hands against the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as he carries on below without letting up, and my orgasm explodes inside of me, this time like a firecracker. I curl my toes and my entire body tenses as if it were being electrocuted. I can feel the muscles of my vagina contracting around his nimble fingers like a strong steady heartbeat that’s slowly dying. “AHHHHHHH…” I scream. Link releases my clit as he continues his vicious assault inside me.

“Jesus Kaylah! You’re soooo fucking beautiful when you come. I love to watch you fall apart for me!” He growls at me from below, talking me through my release and he reaches up to caress my breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers.  

“FUUUCKKK LINK! I LOOOOOVE YOU SO MUCH…. SOOO GODDAMN MUCH!” My eyes roll back up into my head and my mouth drops open. I can hear the slickness of him in me as I ride out the remainder of the waves, rocking my hips onto his hand.

“That’s it baby girl, show Daddy how much you want it. Show me how hungry you are.” He slips his fingers out of me as he speaks the words ever so demandingly, and he grazes them up my body leaving a sated trail of pleasure all the way up to my lips. “Open up baby girl.” He urges and I part my lips and he slips his wet fingers inside. He doesn’t even have to tell me and I suck them clean, rolling my tongue around each and every one. He looks at me with his eyes dark and full of lust. When I reach his ring finger I trace my tongue along the cool metal and suck on it as if I were sucking on his cock. I move the ring up and down on his finger slowly with my lips, eliciting a quiet moan from his. “Goddammit Kaylah! You are going to be the death of me you know that?” He lets out in a shuddering sigh and stares at me, his mouth slightly agape, the cerulean blue of his eyes now shining through to mine in the dimly lit room. I can tell in that moment that he sincerely believes he might die because of me as he exposes a part of the broken shell that keeps him fragilely kept together. I push his ring back down his finger and he slips his fingers out.

“Don’t die on me baby, I need you.” I speak softly to him, my voice raspy from screaming.

“I know you do Kaylah, I need you too… more than you know,” he whispers down at me as his glasses slip down his nose and he pushes them back up with his knuckle. He grips my chin, cupping it, “I’m not going anywhere. This is where I was always meant to be.” He finishes as his hand moves down my neck and chest and he wraps his arms around me, holding me tight. He closes the distance between us, his lips ghosting up against mine, still damp with my juices. He kisses me deeply and I can taste the salty sweetness of myself on his lips and I moan into his mouth. “My baby girl tastes good doesn’t she?” He asked me displaying the biggest lopsided grin I’ve seen to date, hardly matching the words being produced and I fall in love with him all over again.

“Yes Daddy, she does.” I grin and bite my bottom lip and he gently pecks me on my lips once more. He then pushes himself up until he’s sitting on his legs nestled in between mine, my bent knees hugging his hips.

“Don’t you think it’s time you help me out of these clothes?” He questions me, moving his glasses down his nose and peering over them to stare at me, rubbing my leg with his other hand. I lift my upper body off the bed, holding it up with my elbows and take a long deep cleansing breath.

“God yes!” I pant, already out of breath just at the thought of him being completely naked for the first time in front of me.

“Good! Then help me baby.”  He replies, pushing his glasses back up and smacking me gently on my upper thigh right below my ass. He then moves to sit on the edge of the bed and I follow him. I sit there in the nude next to him, our bodies touching and he turns his head to look at me.

“Kaylah, my body isn’t going to undress itself.” He speaks, his demanding tone showing through the cracks once again.

“I’m sorry Sir.” I apologize as his words cause me to always submit to him no matter the consequences, no matter the content, and no matter what he wants from me.

He reaches over to me, offering his open hand for assistance and I take it as I slowly stand up from the bed. My knees are wobbly and I almost take a tumble, but Link catches my hips before I’m able to fall. “Take it easy baby. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” He looks up at me when he says it, concern for my well-being evident in his tone and he squeezes my hand. I now stand in front of him completely exposed. I’m incredibly self-conscious and I hug myself, covering up my breasts with my arms. But at the same time I’m exuding confidence in the fact that I know I can wreck him just as badly, therefore the two notions cancel each other out and I move my arms slowly down my body, my eyes locked on his. As I continue the descent and his eyes follow my hand as I slip it between my legs discovering how wet I really was for him. I ghost over my clit and slip two fingers inside myself, coating them. His mouth drops open and he licks his lips.

“Kaylah… ffffuck.” He moans, his eyes fluttering closed before they find mine again. His moans only entice me more and I pull my fingers out and step forward in between his open legs. I reach up, my hand hovering near his face and speak in a low, dark, sultry tone.

“Hmmm… I don’t think Daddy got enough to eat.” I don’t wait for a response and push my slickened fingers past his lips. He growls deep within his throat as he sucks them clean, grabbing my wrist, urging me to move my hand about his mouth. “Fucking hell Link! Is there anything you can’t do that won’t turn me on?”

“Doubtful.” He says when he pulls my hand from his mouth and smiles up at me. He then grips my waist and pulls me forward. His mouth is hot and wet on my body as I stand before him. He works in between my breasts and back to each one, giving them the same attention as before. I groan as I work my hands back into his hair, holding him there. I’m becoming impatient. I need to undress him now. I need to feel his body against me. I push at him, climbing up onto his lap, straddling his legs. I attack his lips, devouring the escaping moans. I run my hand up and down his clothed chest, desperately seeking the buttons that will let me in. He grabs my hands to stop me. “Kaylah… slow down. We don’t have to rush this. Savor it baby girl.” He says, his voice quavering.

“I can’t! I need you so badly. If I can’t feel you now I’m going to die.” My voice is small and tender, cracking under the pressure of emotion. He doesn’t say anything as he takes my trembling hands and brings them up to the first button of his shirt, dropping his hands down beside him. I take a deep breath and lean forward, resting my head against his. Our eyes are open, even though we can’t make out each other’s features being so close. Our lashes flutter against one another as I slowly pop open the first button. I can feel his breath on me as it hitches. I continue to work my way down his shirt, releasing every single button. I lean back slightly as I undo the last one. My heart is pounding hard inside my chest and I reach both hands up to grip his collar. I pull his shirt apart and over his shoulders and his eyes flutter close. I slip my hands under his shirt and move it down his arms, feeling his muscles flex under me as I do so. Once I reach his wrists he lifts his arms up out of his sleeves, leaving him shirtless. I immediately push him back on the bed and climb up his body, straddling his waist. I place my hands flat against his stomach as he watches me intently. I glide my hands up his chest and through the coarse dark hair that’s settled there. His chest begins to rise and fall at an increased rate as I move my hands outward in a circular motion back down his body, determined to savor the feel of him. His skin glowed like a sun-kissed beauty and I was drawn to it with an intensity that could only be described as fierce. My thumbs glide over his nipples on the journey back down and they instantly harden in response. The movement of my hands begin to elicit goosebumps across the expanse of his exposed body and as my hands make their second trip up his body he grips my one hand tight, holding it firmly over his heart. He looks up at me and swallows hard.

“Kaylah… you do realize that you are the only reason that this keeps beating.” He speaks, his voice so soft and gentle I swear it could break at any moment and I bite my lower lip to keep from crying. I watch him as he intertwines his fingers with mine and I claw at his chest as I close my hand around his. “I have no idea how I have hung on so long without you.” He closes his eyes and pinches his lips together tightly as if keeping himself tethered so as not to slip through and lose control. “I am incapable of loving anyone else the way I love you. You are my anchor Kaylah… without you I would surely drift away.” His voice is quiet and wavering and I can see the dampness form in his eyes, the tears never falling.

“Oh Link…” I whisper, incapable of any other rational thought at the moment and my tears fall freely down my face without fail. “I love you so much. Please don’t leave me… I-I-I-I need you so much!” I cry as I move to kiss his lips deeply and with such passion that I start to sob into him. I’m gasping for air and I continue to seek out his tongue with mine. He realizes I’m struggling to breathe and he places his hands at the sides of my face, pulling us apart.

“Kaylah. I need you to breathe with me.” He says as he slows down his breathing and takes long deep breaths. I reciprocate his actions, catching my breath, despite my uncontrollable sobs. “I am never going to leave you… not ever!” His words come out as a shuddering breath and a single tears slip pasts the barrier and falls down the side of his face. I bend down again to meet his lips, but this time it’s slow, steady and full of passion and I feel his warm skin against my chest for the first time. I start to kiss every single inch of skin exposed to me, working my way down his neck and to his chest. His hand reaches up and runs through my hair and I moan into his skin. I reach his nipple, lapping at it and sucking it gently into my mouth. “Jesus Kaylah, your mouth feels so good on me baby.” His words just ooze out and they stir that feeling deep inside my belly, egging me on. I pepper kisses all the way down his body until I reach his blue jeans, now standing on the floor again between his legs. I easily unclasp the button there and slowly unzip them. He lifts his hips off the bed and I grasp the waistband of his pants and remove them and his boxers off with ease. I crouch down to remove them completely from his body and I immediately trail my hands up his legs until I reach what I wanted so badly. I take his cock into my hand and start to pump it slowly. “JESUS KAYLAH… SHIT BABY… Y-Y-YOU CAN’T DO THAT. God I want to come soooo bad, b-b-b-but not like this.” He pants incredibly loud and sits up quickly. He removes my hand from his dick and bends down to grab me, swooping me up into his arms and tossing me down onto the bed. He climbs in right after me, crawling up between my legs, laying his body against mine. Skin against skin, he grinds slowly on me and I can feel him properly for the first time. His rough chest hair prickles my skin as he undulates his body against me. The dampness of our skin causes us to stick together in some places and glide right along in others. He bends down to kiss my neck and I wrap my hands around his back, feeling the muscles contracting there. After a minute he stops his motions. “God baby, I don’t want to come like this either.” He groans as he flicks his hips against me once more. I just peer up at him like a puppy waiting for his master, unable to produce words. “I just want you to let me take you. I need to feel you on me. I need to be inside of you. I want you to take me in and never let me go.” His voice cracks as he tries to hold back this sudden rush of emotions.

“Oh God Link! I love you! I am never going to let you go! Take me…. t-t-take all of me… I’m yours… only yours.” I shudder as the tears roll quietly down both of our faces. He shifts his weight a little above me and I can feel the pressure of him at my entrance. His body comes back down, covering mine as he kisses my forehead. We are both out of breath and trembling. He looks me in the eyes and they glisten through the emotion. He searches my eyes, but it feels like he’s digging at my soul. It was as if he was asking permission. I looked him in the eyes and smiled. “It’s OK Link… take me.” I whispered. That was all he needed as he starts to sink into me slowly.

“Ohhhh Jesus Kaylah. I love you sooo much.” He gasps as he starts to thrust into me, the pace so agonizingly slow. “I didn’t know it was possible for you to feel any more amazing around me.” He continues as he reaches up, grabbing my wrists and holding them against the bed above my head. This new angle causes our bodies to connect in such a way that there is not a place between us that isn’t touching. He continues to grind into me causing the bed to rock like a boat swaying in the rocky ocean waters. He adjusts his hips slightly, pumping into me at a different angle and his cock brushes up against my G-spot with every thrust.

“Oh GOD LINK! Oh God right there! Don’t stop! Plleeeaasse DON’T STOP!” I cry at the feel of him inside me. Nothing has ever felt so amazing before in my life than that man does right now. We were made for each other spiritually and intimately. We fit together perfectly… _just like a puzzle._

We clasp our sweaty hands together above my head, and with our foreheads pressed together I can feel his wet hot pants of breath against my lips. “Ohhh Kaylah…. Baby girl. I-I-I-I’m not g-g-gonna last much longer.” He whimpers, closing his eyes as the sensations overwhelm his body.

“N-N-Neither am I Link…. OH FUCK! OH GOD NEITHER AM I.” I cry out as he picks up the pace and he’s smacking steady and hard against that sweet spot within me, and just fast enough to make my body bounce slightly off the bed. I rock hard against his assault, wanting that glorious release. It’s becoming hard to breathe as our bodies slip and slide against each other in this heated mess of passion and love. I can hear the sound of his cock sloshing through my slickness with each wet smack against my groin. I can feel the tidal wave of my orgasm approaching and I squeeze my eyes shut tight and bite my bottom lip to keep from coming.

“Ohhhh God Kaylah I love you! I LOOOOVE YOU SOO MUCH BABY! I’m sssssooo clooose. PLEASE LET ME COME! PLEASE GOD KAYLAH PLEASE LET ME GIVE MYSELF TO YOU!” He begs and pleads, a whimpering mess above me. His face scrunches in pleasure as his rhythm becomes erratic. He’s falling apart at the seams and I take the utmost pleasure, joy, and pride in knowing that he’s falling apart because of me and only me.

“Y-Y-Y-YES LINK! YES, YES, YES, YES BABY…..OOOHHH FUUUUCKING HELL LINK! PPPLEASSE COME WITH ME PLEASE!” I beg, our motions sloppy and he opens his eyes to look at me yet again. He lets go of my hands and brings them down to cup my face while I bring mine down, gripping his biceps. Our lips crash together roughly, conveying our need for each other through clashing teeth and panted cries of ecstasy. “OH. OH. OH. GOD. LINK.” I scream with each thrust against my now quivering body. “I-I-‘M GONNA COME LINK. PLEASE MAKE ME COME!”

“JESUS KAYLAH BABY! COME WITH ME!” He cries and the waves break deep within me and crash over us both, sending us spiraling over the edge hard. My body is on fire again as it burns deep in my groin. His hands slip from my face and he wraps his arms up under my body, bringing me ever closer to him. I snake my arms around his neck, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of his hair. Are bodies are trembling vigorously and his body is undulating wildly into mine as he rides out his release, which I can feel adding to the sticky passion between us. His eyes roll back up into his head and his mouth widens further letting out a high-pitched cry. Whines and whimpers of the incoherent nature is all that can escape our lips. I can’t do anything but cry as I succumb to the sensations, feeling the fireworks explode within me.

Our movements eventually slow as our bodies enter this wanton state of bliss and content.

“Thank you for loving me Kaylah.” He sniffled and I can see he was broken just as much, if not more, than I was. I reach up to his cheek and gently brush the tears away that had formed there and smiled.

“Don’t you d-d-dare ever thank me for loving you Link! Loving you was never a choice… There’s no rhyme or reason… it’s just something that… _is.”_ My breath hitches as I say the words and I’m afraid of breaking down again. “I will love you always Link, so as long as _my_ heart keeps beating, and for an eternity thereafter.” I close my eyes as a few more tears escape down my face.

“I love you too Kaylah. More than I could ever show you.” He lets out softly in one long shuddering breath.

“Well I don’t know about that… you showed me up pretty good tonight.” I giggled, trying to bring his lost soul back to me. He grins that lopsided grin I love so much as I stare into the shining blue windows of his soul. He bends down for the last time, enveloping his mouth with mine, so gentle and soft. If I wasn’t already completely destroyed I would have taken advantage of it. After a few moments he breaks the kiss and pulls gently out of me and I whine a little at the over sensitivity. He lays down next to me bringing my body against his, spooning me. Skin against skin, he wraps his arms around me, tangling them with mine. I nuzzle back into him and nothing else needs to be said at that moment for it was already said. I close my eyes and we drift off together into a deep, peaceful, and dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all thoughts and greatly appreciated! It's what keeps me going :)


	7. Sunday

I covered my face with my arms as the sun began to peer through the curtains on the window and I turned around in bed, stretching as my body adjusts to being awake. As I open my eyes I realize I’m not at home, but am indeed laying naked in Link and Christy’s bed. The thought causes me to bolt upright resulting in my head spinning. I take a few deep breaths to tame the nausea that had begun to stir within me and that’s when I smelled the freshly brewed coffee. I crawled out of bed and the chill of the air hits my skin. I search for something to cover my exposed body when my eyes stumble upon Link’s blue plaid shirt. I slip it on, only doing up the button that covers my breasts. I’m swimming in it. The top of the shirt falls down off my shoulders exposing the top of my breasts, while the bottom half leaves nothing to the imagination, and as I walk it opens in the breeze. I tip-toe down the stairs, following the aroma that could only lead to the man I so desperately wanted to see. As I reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the living room I could hear Link talking to someone.

“Christy it is only a week. I will be there Saturday!” When I hear Link speak it makes my blood boil. I just want to have this week with him, but instead of getting him all to myself I fear that Christy is going to be spending more time calling him than enjoying her vacation, because she apparently feels some insecurities and she has every reason to. Luckily for us she doesn’t know the reasons.

I walked over to the archway separating the living room and kitchen and leaned sideways against it, crossing my feet, taking in the scene before me. Link has his back to me, his bare back. He’s at the sink with the cordless phone propped between his head and shoulder as he washes up a few things in the sink. He’s wearing tight black jeans and the waistband of his navy blue boxer briefs peeks up over them. He must have taken a shower, because his hair is wet. _Why didn’t he ask me to join him?_ My body aches for him, an insatiable need. I can see by the box of cereal on the counter that he doesn’t plan on cooking. At that moment Link turns around, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes make contact with my body. The phone slips out from under his face as he swallows hard and it hits the ground at such an angle that it breaks open.

I flinch and he doesn’t.

He runs a hand through his dampened hair as his eyes travel the length of my body. He takes a deep breath as his eyes meet mine for the first time today. I smile at him and bite my bottom lip as I move to rub myself below my neck under his shirt. He clears his throat and lifts his hand, signaling me to come to him. Suddenly I feel extremely shy and self-conscious, but I don’t know why. It’s not like he hasn’t seen every part of me, been in every part of me. I pad on over to him, close enough that I have to look up to see his face. I can feel his breath on my lips, but he does not kiss me. Instead he cups the side of my face and rubs his thumb across my lips. He then slowly starts to move his hand down the side of my body over his shirt, stopping to grip my hip. All of a sudden he turns me around, pushing me up against the center island in the kitchen and I bend forward over the top of it and turn my head to look at him, for I knew what was coming and I was absolutely ready for it… for him. He doesn’t say a word as he trails his fingertips up along the inside of my thigh. He ghosts over my clit and slips two fingers inside of me.

“Ahhh.” I cry out in pleasure and surprise, even though I should have known better.

“Fuck! My little precious baby girl is always wet and ready for me!” He growls

“Yes Daddy. I’m alwayssss… OHHHH FUUUCCK!” I groaned as he slams into me to the hilt without warning. I grip the edges of the counter tight as my head falls down rather hard hitting the cool surface beneath me. He doesn’t move and I can feel him twitch inside of me.

“Christ you’re sooo fucking tight Kaylah! You would think a few good fucks would open up that tight little cunt of yours, but instead you feel tighter.” He growls deep in his throat as he smacks my ass and I yelp. “Now I’m not going to last long so if you wanna come baby girl you’re gonna have to do it quickly. Can you do that for Daddy?”

“Yes Daddy, I can!” I whimper. At this point my body is throbbing for him and I have to use all my power not to buck up onto him.

“Good!” He says with a hint of pride in his voice and he starts to pump himself into me hard and deep. So deep I’m sure that he makes contact with my cervix with each thrust. My upper thighs hit the counter top each time roughly, despite my attempts to meet each of his thrusts. I’m sure there will be bruises. Suddenly the other house phone starts to ring on the counter behind us.

“A-A-Aren’t you gggonna answer that?” I pant out as he continues to pummel relentlessly into me.

“FUCK NO I’M NOT! And I think it’s about time you shut the fuck up. I. AM. NOT. IN THE MOOD FOR YOU QUESTIONING ME!” His voice is so raspy and demanding it sends chills throughout my entire body. He then wraps a hand around my throat, using it to pull me up off the counter, cutting off my ability to breathe so I’m almost flush up against him. I reach up to grab his wrist, not to pull him away, but to encourage him to squeeze tighter, which he does. “Goddammit Kaylah! You look so fucking gorgeous in my shirt. You look like a f-f-fucking little innocent girl and it makes me want to fuck you that much harder!” He cries out through panted breaths. The new angle causes him to go deeper which I didn’t think was possible. The phone finally stops ringing as the answering machine picks up. I can hear Christy’s voice through the speaker.

“Link??? What the hell happened? Are you there?” She paused, waiting for him to pick up, but all he did was moan, grip my neck tighter, and fuck me harder. The fact that Christy was on the phone while we were fucking again just made it that much hotter and I come instantly from the sinfulness of the whole thing. Instead of having a full body reaction to my release it was like someone had set me on fire and was slowly burning me to death from the inside out, yet the sensation wasn’t pain but a pleasure like I had never felt before, “HEEELLLOOO? Link just pick up the damn phone you have me worried now!” She hung up and the phone immediately rang again, but stopped before the answering machine could pick up. He hasn’t let go of my throat and now I’m beginning to become lightheaded. I can feel another orgasm approaching out of nowhere as my body starts to tingle and my chest tightens from the lack of oxygen. I can tell he’s getting close because his rhythm is becoming sloppy.

“OOHHH FUUCK BABY GIRL I’M GGGONNA COME! ARE YOU GONNA COME AGAIN?!” He whines in my ear and I manage to nod a bit despite the death grip he has on my neck. I take my other hand and reach up to grip his forearm, pushing onto my neck even harder. “You dirty fucking slut!! Such a needy little whore you are!” He growls as he reaches his other hand around me and into his shirt to play with my breast, pinching and tugging on my nipple hard. I try to cry out at the building sensations, but I can’t and it only makes struggling to breathe harder. My ears start to ring as all the sounds of Link moaning behind me become muffled. My whole body is on fire and my eyes start to roll back into my head, and I knew that if I didn’t come quickly I would surely pass out. “Ok baby! I-I-I know you’re close! FFFUUUCCKK KAYLAH I’M GGGONNA COME! SSSSHIT! C-C-OME WITH ME KAYLAH!” He screams and my orgasm washes over me. He let’s go of my neck and I drop hard to the countertop. He takes both hands and grips my hips, slamming hard into me. The rush of oxygen to my body causes me to come again before I have even recovered from the last one.

“FFUUCCKK LINK!” I scream through my third orgasm. My whole body shakes violently through my release as I gasp for air. I can feel my pelvic muscles grip him tight and he cries out again.

 “FFFUUUCCKK KAYLAH! OOHH GOD BABY! I’M C-C-COMING! I’M COMING! I’M COMMMMINGGGG!” I turn my head to look at him as he comes. I need to see his gorgeous face contort with the pleasure I have caused within him. I can feel his release inside of me as he whines and whimpers above me. The feel of his liquid warmth inside me has me on the edge again.

“FUCKING CHRIST DADDY…OOOOHHHH L-L-LINK I-I-I’M GONNA COME AGAIN!”

“YES. YES. YES. KAYLAH, MY BABY GIRL, COME NOW!” He orders me and I come instantly at his words. He pumps into me slowly through my release, even though he had already come, dragging out my orgasm.

“AHHHHH. SSHIT LINK. FFUCK YES DADDY! I LOOOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!” I cry and pound the counter with my fist, because my hands are too sweaty to grip anything. Eventually he comes to a stop, pulling out of me. He scoops his arms up under me and lifts me to a standing position and I turn around to look up at him. He smiles down at me with those pearly white canines and I stand up on my tippy toes, desperately seeking his lips. He lets out a breathy chuckle and bends down to close the distance. His lips meet mine as his hands move from my hips to my ass and he caresses it, but it is fleeting as his hands travel up my sides and wrap around my upper body, squeezing me tightly and lifting me slightly off the floor. Our mouths and tongues intertwine in this moist and slow dance of love and passion and I feel lightheaded again. By the time we part lips we are both breathless and I feel like I could pass out. He sets me down gently and I lean against the island to keep my balance.

“I love you too Kaylah.” He tells me with a smile that melts my heart and bends down to kiss me gently on the lips once more just as the phone starts to ring again. His smile disappears as he hears the sound. He sighs heavily, letting go of me and turning around to answer it. As he backs away I noticed that his jeans and boxer briefs are still pulled down past his ass and the fact that they are so tight is the only reason they haven’t fallen down. I’m standing there, my heart still pounding and racing as my eyes travel between his crystal blue eyes and his limp dick glistening with our pleasure, and I lick my lips as my body starts to throb with need for him all over again. He grins wildly at me as he catches my luscious actions and I smile back at him as he answers the phone. “Hello.” He talks quietly into the phone and he immediately pulls it away from his ear scrunching his face and rolling his eyes at me at the sound of Christy’s loud voice. I can hear her clearly.

“WHAT THE HELL LINK! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE?! I SWEAR YOU DO THIS SHIT TO ME ON PURPOSE JUST TO PISS ME OFF,” I can actually hear the anger in her voice turn to sadness as she continues, “Just when I thought things were getting better you  have to go and do something to make me feel like shit!” She sniffles out. At this point Link stops looking at me and props the phone between his head and shoulder to pull up his pants.

_And the guilt takes over once again._

He closes his eyes and speaks to his wife.

“Christy I’m sorry. I dropped the phone and it broke,” He was silent as he listened to Christy on the other end and he looked back at me this time. It wasn’t loving or happy, but full of sadness. I didn’t know if I should go over to him and hug him or be afraid. I’m always scared that I am going to lose him. He has so much more to lose than I do, but he is the only thing that is of worth in my life and if I lose him I know in my heart I would never recover. I would die of a broken heart. “I’M SORRY! My hands were dirty and I couldn’t find the other phone! …Babe I’m sorry! …How many times are you going to make me say it?” My stomach turned at the sound of him calling her babe, as selfish as that maybe it’s not fair. None of this is fair. What the hell was I thinking coming here? All this week is going to do is make everything worse. I think it’s bad now?! I can’t imagine what it will be like after spending a week with him doing God only knows what, and then having to go to North Carolina and pretend that nothing has happened and sit back and let Christy take him from me. “Well I will make it up to you soon enough OK?... Good… now I have to go or I’m going to be late… I love you… bye.” He hangs up the phone and catches me staring at him again. I had already decided I was not going to bring up all that was just said, but it fueled my emotions nonetheless.

“What do you mean you’re going to be late?” I said almost whining, but he must have caught it, because he responds rather assertively.

“I have to go to work if I’m expected to go on vacation next week or did you forget that’s why I stayed back?” He says walking back into the living room, leaving me standing there alone. I followed him.

“Nooo I didn’t forget that Link! I just thought because it was Sunday that…”

“Well you thought wrong Kaylah!” He spat, interrupting me. He throws himself on the couch in a bit of a fit and begins to put his shoes on.

“Link please don’t do this to me. Every time she’s involved you treat me like a piece of shit afterwards, and don’t you fucking deny it either! You asked me to come here, you practically begged me. You carried me up the stairs for heaven’s sake! I need you! If you need to hit me then hit me… punish me Link! I DON’T CARE! But please don’t push me away.” I pleaded with him, tears silently falling down my face. He tied his shoes the whole time I was talking and once I finished he looked up at me, grabbing my hand and pulled me down into his lap. I straddled him and he reached up to cup the sides of my face, wiping away the stray tears, bringing me close.  He gave me a few soft open-mouthed kisses, my lips never felt so receptive. Every time I tried to reciprocate he pulled away. It was like he was teasing me. I struggled to get closer, even though I was already flat up against him. I needed him so much.

“Link please! God just kiss me!” I begged and he finally covered me with his lips and I nibbled, bit, and sucked on them like a starved lioness as he moaned into my mouth. I had to make sure I took every opportunity to let him know how much I loved him and needed him, to make sure he never ever forgot.

“Kaylah... as much as I just wanna stay here all week with you I can’t if you want me to fly out there with you on Saturday. You do want that don’t you?” He asked me looking over the rim of his glasses, breaking the kiss.

“Of course I do!”

“Well good!” He said as he lifts me up by my hips and sets me on the floor. He stands up, smacking my ass in the process. “Now be a doll and grab my shirt.” He said pointing to the shirt hanging over the back of the couch. I walk the short distance to get it and walk back so I’m standing directly in front of him. He takes it from my hands and stands up to pull it over his head, messing up his hair more in the process. I reached up and gently ran my hand through the still damp locks trying to make it look presentable. He grabs my hand and brings them to his lips and plants a soft kiss to my knuckles. “Babe don’t worry about it. I’ll fix it at work… Ok? …now listen. I’m going to need you to take the Minivan and run home to get a few things to wear. I’m taking you out to dinner tonight. I only want you in dresses or skirts, and no underwear and no bra. You will not be wearing either this whole week. Besides you don’t need them anyway,” He whispers the last part to me as he bends down reaching under his shirt to caress my breasts and he continues to do so as he continues, “I will be back at 6 pm and I want you ready and outside at the end of the drive way waiting for me. Do you understand me?” He asks me and my body and mind want to do nothing but submit to him and that’s exactly what I do, what I always do.

“Yes Daddy, I-I-I understand.” My voice trembles.

“Good girl! Now be ready! Don’t make me wait for you!” He reminds me, letting go of me entirely, as he walks over to the door, grabbing his keys.

“Sir?!” I cry out.

“C’mere.” He gestures at me with his head and I practically run, crashing into him, squeezing my arms around him with all my might and he squeezes back. “Please don’t worry baby girl I’m not ever going to leave you, not ever… I promise.” He coos at me, running a hand through my hair and down my back. I hesitantly let go of him so he could leave. “I love you Kaylah.”

“I love you too Link.” I smile weakly at him as he returns the gesture and walks out the door. I watch him through the window to the left until he drives out of sight. He doesn’t look back at the house and that does nothing to put my mind at ease. A promise from him means the world to me, but he can’t go around making promises, especially ones he’s not sure he can keep, even I know that.

I start to wander around the house holding the collar of his shirt to my nose, taking in the scent of him. As I walk through the living room I stop when I get to the fireplace. My eyes gaze upon all the family photos displayed on the mantle and my heart sinks. He looks happy, almost glowing in every single picture of his wedding day, the day Lily was born, and the family photo’s back on the Emerald Isle beaches of North Carolina. It was genuine happiness and content. He is not a good actor so when did he become unhappy with his life? Is he truly unhappy or did he just need a little something on the side?

_Kaylah stop it! You’re being absurd!_

I shook my head at the thought of him just using me for sex. I know that’s crazy. I know there is much more than that. Fucked up as it may be, it’s so much deeper then sex.

Walking around the house no longer seemed appealing to me so I worked my way back up to their bedroom and decided to jump in the shower. With much hesitation I took off his shirt and laid it on the back of the black lounge chair they had next to the window. It physically pain me to remove it. Not a sore muscle kind of pain, but a ‘if I take this off I may never get it back’ type of pain, but I pushed the un tort thought to the back of my mind and got into the shower.

After freshening up I put my own clothes back on. Going out in public wearing Link’s fairly oversized plaid shirt was probably not the best idea. I made my way down to the garage, the one that held the Minivan and got in. My eyes immediately went to the rearview mirror, looking into the way back where Link and I had just been yesterday, fucking each other senseless.

_Maybe it was all about the sex._

I shook my head, turned on the radio, and drove home with an empty mind just listening to the music playing, because the more I thought about everything I knew it would do nothing but ruin this week and the limited time we had alone together.

Once I got home I wasted no time in collecting the few things I needed in order to fulfill the demands of my master. I mean he was my master was he not? He was! In every single aspect of my life he was. I would follow his every command no matter what he asked of me, knowing that he wouldn’t ask anything of me that he knew I wasn’t capable of handling. That’s what this is about. It’s about the relationship, the trust, the love, and the commitment. Being able to bare your soul to someone, knowing that they are not going to stomp all over it, but hold it in their hands and nurture it with a love and a respect that cannot be described with words. Unfortunately we had a long way to go.

I ran into the bathroom collecting some of the basic toiletries that I would need when my eyes caught glimpse of the trashcan. I stopped what I was doing to walk over and take out the torn and disheveled purple dress that was with me when I turned onto this wreck of a road. I held it close as I cried a few tears at the memory and how much has happened over the last four weeks. At that moment I had an epiphany. I rummaged through my vanity drawer and found a pair of scissors and began to cut into said dress. I cut out a lengthy piece of fabric that could be used as a ribbon and immediately tied it up into my hair in a big bow. I threw the dress back into the garbage with a much less heavy heart. I threw everything I had acquired at my apartment into a bag and headed back out to the Minivan, stopping before I got in to take a selfie with the bow being the focus piece.

**Do you see anything you like?**

I hit send before I realized that he had told me that he doesn’t want me texting him anymore. Normally I would have regretted my actions, but this week I’ve decided that I’m not holding back. I was determined to make the most of it.

I jumped into the van and started it. Just when I was about to start driving my phone rang, startling me.

It was Link.

“Hi.” I answered the phone rather seductively. I needed to go into this conversation happy, because I didn’t know where it was going to go.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want you messaging me, or did you forget that?” His voice was monotone, making it hard to tell whether he was angry or not so I just went with how I was feeling.

“I did and I remembered after I sent it. Silly me! I’m sorry Daddy, but I thought you might want to see my new head piece.” I continued with the seductiveness, but managed at the same time to sound little and innocent.

“And why would I want to see that?” He asked me, still not breaking.

“Well because I’m wearing it and...” I paused, biting my lip afraid because I didn’t want him to be angry with me.

“Spit it out already baby girl.” His voice was soft and inviting as he encouraged me to tell him and that was all I needed.

“Well it’s from the dress I wore the first time you fucked me.” All the seductiveness had drained from my voice and all that was left was the innocence.

“Do I want to know how it came to be in your hair?” He asked me, concern and worry evident in his voice.

“No, probably not.” I said suddenly on the verge of crying.

_I’m so fucked up_.

“Well it looks beautiful just as you are.”

“Thank you Daddy.” I sniffled.

“You don’t have to call me that right now Kaylah. Where are you?” His tone seemed a bit sad, but assertive at the same time.

“I’m in the van just about to leave my apartment.” I asked him questioningly.

“Good! I want you to connect your phone to the Bluetooth so you can talk to me while you drive.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Kaylah?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Please stop calling me that.” He tells me sounding a little ashamed. Not of telling me to stop, but ashamed that I was calling him that in the first place.

“Ok Link. Not forever I hope?” I asked, now worried about him. Sometimes I tend to forget that he is just as human as I am. He hurts, he bleeds, and he feels just the same.

“No not forever. Just for now. Did you do it yet?”

“I just did. I can hear you throughout the van now!” I gush out excitedly as his voice rings throughout the van and it gives me chills.

“Ok, now what are you wearing?” He asks me and I can feel him staring me down even though he isn’t even here.

“The same thing I had on yester… CRAP! I’m sorry I should have changed while I was in there!” I apologized, because I knew that I had disobeyed him and I should have been already wearing what he required of me.

“You can change right now and fix this glaring issue.” He spoke slow and deep, and even though he wasn’t letting me call him anything it sent chills throughout my body nonetheless.

“Here in the van?” I question him knowing that’s exactly what he wants.

“Yes Kaylah. Don’t make me get harsh with you.” He returned, his voice picking back up, but without any less demand. “Let me know when you’re done.”

I immediately look around to make sure no one can see me and I grab my bag taking out a sheer white blouse and a pleated emerald green skirt. I put them on as quickly as I can making sure to leave off my bra and panties.

“Mmmm I would love very much to be there right now watching you get naked in my van. To see your perky little ass stick to the leather seat…”

“Liiinnnk! You can’t say that to me!” I whined.

“Why? Is it making you wet for me baby?” I can hear the pride in his voice as he chuckles.

“Just hearing your voice Link makes me wet.” I answer him breathlessly.

“Good! Now tell me what you’re wearing.”                                   

“It’s a white sheer blouse and an emerald green skirt.”

“Mmmm are your nipples hard?”

“What?” I asked at the odd question.

“I said are your nipples hard?! I’m trying to paint a picture here baby.” He laughs at me and it makes me smile. I look down to discover that they are indeed as hard as a rock as I can see them through my top.

“Yes they are.” I whisper, barely able to get the words out. He has flipped the switch within me yet again and I am starved for him.

“I knew they would be. Your body is so receptive to me and I love it.” He growls and I could come from his voice alone.

“Oh Link! Fuck! Where are you? I need you NOW!” I begged him to let me know where he was like the needy slut I know I am.

“No Kaylah. We are going to take care of this issue now. You are going to touch yourself on the way back to my house. Right now I want you to start driving. Once you’ve started you are going to reach up under your top and play with your breasts. OK?” This was Link talking to me, not Daddy or Sir, just Link. I know that if he was here right now he’d be looking at me with the softest blue puppy dog eyes. I don’t get this side very often. Only once to be exact and that was last night, and I hate the fact that I can’t be with him now.

“OK, OK I can do that.” I responded without much confidence. I’ve never masturbated while driving and the fact that I’m in America in the busy city of LA isn’t helping matters any. Link must have heard the doubt in my voice.

“Just drive slowly and keep your distance and you will be fine my little Australian vixen.” He spoke so smooth, so low and deep. So drawn out it made my legs quiver.

“Link if you keep talking like that I’m going to come before I’ve even touched myself.” I panted out running a hand through my hair as my body became aware of the sudden increase in temperature.

“Oh baby just because I told you to call me by my name doesn’t mean you get to stop taking orders, and it certainly doesn’t mean you get to come without asking for my permission. So instead of telling me what you think you are going to do why don’t you just start driving, because I don’t have all day.” His voice was now bordering on harsh. Maybe this wasn’t puppy dog Link after all. Maybe I was going to get both. I immediately do what I’m told and I started making my way back to his house.

“Ok Link. I’m driving now.” I spoke shakily after a few moments once I realized that I need to speak to him so he knows what’s going on, but then I could hear other people talking.

“Hold on Miss. Bartlett.” He said clearly annoyed, not with me but with whoever interrupted him. I could still make out what he was saying albeit it was muffled. “Yes that’s fine. I don’t care. Now I am going to need at least 15 uninterrupted minutes for this call. Do you think that may be a possibility?... Great.” The sound of Link giving orders to other people and the authority in his voice makes me want to sink my fingers inside myself, but I don’t. I wait for him to guide me.

“Sorry Kaylah. You have my undivided attention now. No more interruptions. Are you doing what I told you?” He asks me, his voice void of any previous guilt. Just raw and deep.

“I’m driving.” I respond, my voice squeaking a bit, because I know exactly what he’s talking about and I’m not doing it.

“You do want to please me don’t you Kaylah?”

“Yes, more than anything.” I answer breathlessly.

“Well then I would suggest you get busy, because you don’t have much time. I am going to get an orgasm from you out of this.” His growl shoots straight through my body, leaving chills to ghost my skin that settle in every place I imagine him touching me, kissing me, licking me, and entering me.

“Sorry Sssir… I… I mean… Ok Link.” I stutter trying to contain my growing need for him and keeping the van from going off the road.

“Good! Now you be sure to tell me what you’re doing Kaylah, because I can’t see those petite hands working yourself. I need to know where your mind and hands are at.” I let go of the steering wheel with one hand and bring it up to one of my breasts.

“I… I… I’m gently rubbing one of my nipples over my shirt. Mmmmm Link, God I wish it was you. I wish you were here.” I moan at him.

“I am here princess. How does it feel?” His voice is soft and quiet, but not any less demanding.

“It feels good Link! Really good, but better if it were you.” I’m almost whining now.

“Now listen here Kaylah. I know you want me right now, but this is the best you are going to get. I need you to listen to my voice. My voice is your guide. You need to imagine it’s my hands on you, touching you, caressing you. I’m going to talk you through this and you are going to have one of the best orgasms you ever gave yourself, because you’re doing it for me and only me.”

"Fuuuucckkk.” I moan out as he finishes, pinching and pulling on my nipple as I do so. He lets out a small chuckle and starts to speak again.

“I’m going to take that as a good sign. Now enough wasting time. I want you to unbutton your blouse. You don’t have to open it. It’s just for easier access. Don’t you worry no one gets to see my princess like that without my permission.” He added as if he knew I was going to question him. I, rather hastily, undo the buttons of my blouse and slip my hand inside, squeezing and kneading my breast. I alternate between each breast, pulling, twisting, and pinching my nipples. I arch my back off the seat at the sensations, struggling to keep my eyes open. I can’t believe I’m already a heated mess from just touching my breasts. A car horn from behind me knocks me out of my trance, which is probably a good thing considering I could have come right then and there. At that moment I saw that I was going well under the speed limit.

“Kaylah! You have to pay attention to what you’re doing. I don’t want to have to make you stop, but your life is much more important than you coming.” He reminds me sternly.

“I’m sorry! I promise I’ll pay attention. Please don’t m-make me stop.”

“If I hear another car horn I will.”

“OK.” I whimper out, still playing with my breasts.

“And if you keep making noises like that baby girl I’m going to have to take care of myself too.” He groans, and I can tell he’s grinning.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” I whimper at the idea as I tug on my nipple hard.

“Now I want you to tell me how wet you are and keep your hand down there, but don’t pleasure yourself” He orders me and I obey with hesitation.

“I’m moving my hand over my breast and down my belly, and now I’m moving it up my skirt and in between my legs. You feel so good on me Link. It’s like every time is the first time. Do you want me to go in and get a real good feel for you?” I ask him panting, wanting him to be just as desperate and needy as I am.

“Not quite! Be patient kitten! We don’t have to move that fast. Just graze the entrance princess, it’ll give us a good reading. Soak up those pretty little fingers nice and good, because you’re in for a treat.”

“Oh shit Link. God I’m so f-f-fucking wet for you baby. Damnit I’m practically dripping. GOD I just wanna sink my fingers in baby please! Please Link, can I please?!” I’m begging him as I stop the van at the first red light and resist like hell to avoid anything else but the slick pleasure he’s caused to ooze out of me.

“Not yet Kaylah. First I want to know what you taste like. You’re doing such a good job for me baby. Keep it g-going.” I hear the little tremble in his voice at the end and it makes my inside burn even more for him and I can’t help but ask him.

“Link please tell me you’re touching yourself. I need to know that you are!” I beg him to tell me. I have to know that I make him weak, that I make him vulnerable, and that I make him… him.

“Do you want me to?”

“FUCK LINK! I already know you are! I just need you to tell me.” I plead with him like the needy slut that I am. Knowing that he’s jerking off because of me will make this all that much harder or easier depending on what way you look at it.

“Such a nosy little bitch you are today! What happened to your manners?!” He shot back at me, all signs of weakness vanished from his voice.

“I-I-I’m sorry da- Link! I can’t help it! I just need to know that you need me just as much as I need you.” I say to him almost on the brink of tears. All of this is almost too much to handle.

“Don’t worry baby… I need you! Now tell me what you taste like.” His voice is barely above a whisper as I coat a few of my fingers for him without slipping inside. Trembling I bring my hand up to my mouth and slip them inside.

“Mmmmm,” I moan around my fingers as I suck my juices off for him. I let them go with a wet pop. “Ohhh Link! I taste so fucking good for you. A little bit salty with a whole lot of… me.” I tell him with every intention to sound like a slutty minx, but it all comes out in a moan.

“Jesus K-K-Kaylah. I-I-I-I think this is gonna end quickly for the both of us.” His voice is trembling again and his breaths come out in little pants. Pants that seemingly coincide with him jerking off.

“Are you stroking that big cock of yours for me Link? Tell me I’m gonna get to hear you moan too.”

“OOOHHH GOD Kaylah. Please baby sink your fingers in. It’s time… It’s time we make you come.” He moans out, his breath hitching. By this time I’ve already started driving again and I immediately bring my hands back down between my legs and take no time in fulfilling my duties. I easily slip three fingers in, but the area within the car is a little confined so I move my free leg up and rest it at an angle on the arm rest that opens my legs for much better access. My fingers slip in deeper brushing against my g-spot every time I flick them in and out of my vagina. The sound of it would have Link drooling. I cry out at the new sensations.

“FUCK LINK! Oh GOD baby. Shit I just moved m-m-my leg up to the arm rest and Jesus my three fingers are moving in and out so fucking easily. It feels sooooo f-f-fucking good Link. You like that baby?” I pant as I listen to the sounds of his breathy moans. I know he’s not going to make it much longer and neither will I for that matter for both my destinations are becoming closer.

“Damnit Kaylah! T-T-This was supposed to be about ahhh… be about you coming… not me!” He groans and I can tell I have to hurry this along, because my body is aching to come with him. But before I can say or do anything else he continues. “Kaylah now listen to me! I-I-I’m sooo fucking close to coming and I know you have to be almost back to the house. So I NEED you to finger fuck yourself baby. Bring y-y-yourself to the edge and once you get there stop.” He barely manages to mumble out his orders through his whimpers and moans. I can just imagine him sitting in his empty office, leaning back in his chair in front of his desk, his tight dark denim jeans pulled down just past his ass, his ass sticking to the cool leather of the chair, his hand wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock slicked with a mixture of his spit and precum. He strokes himself as he pictures me thrusting my fingers deeper and deeper inside of me, moaning his name. I struggle to keep my eyes open and on the road as I can feel myself getting closer to my release. I can feel myself about to coast over the edge so I immediately pulled out, gripping the wheel with both hands, smearing a little bit of myself over the black leather surface of the wheel. I try like hell not to move my body, because I knew that if I did I would come from that friction alone. I can hear him moan my name as I talk to him.

“Link!! OH GOD BABY! JESUS I had to stop… FUUUCCCKKK I almost came. I h-had to stop.” I gasped and waited for him impatiently to respond.

“FUCK KAYLAH! Mmmmm… God baby… JESUS CHRIST I need you to rub your clit for me. I’m soooo f-f-fucking close and I need you to come like the filthy little bitch you are. You’re gonna come with me goddammit!!” He growls at me and the sound shoots straight to my groin making it tingle and I jerk with a shiver. The sudden jostle causes my blouse to fall open exposing my breasts to the cool air of the minivan. I don’t care who sees at this moment. It doesn’t matter. I’m on the road to his house and I’m ready for us to come. I reach back down between my legs, ghosting my fingers over my clit. I’m overly sensitive as I can feel myself throbbing beneath my fingertips. I flick the little bundle of nerves gently causing my legs to quiver uncontrollably. I arch my body off the seat amazed that I’m still able to drive, but the fact that I’m moving at a snail’s pace may have something to do with it.

“Mmmmm Link. SHIT I’m not g-g-gonna last. Baby talk t-to me… GOD tell me what you’re gonna do to me tonight! Tell me how you’re gonna fuck my pussy. C-c-come on Link I NEED IT!!” I’m moaning so loud at this point I can feel it in my chest.

“DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP RUBBING YOURSELF! I-I-I am at the point where I‘m gonna fuck you over the hood of my car when I come to get you tonight. Your s-skirt pushed up past your hips and your legs spread wide for the world to see as I pound my dick inside of you. The car will rock at the force of my relentless slams into your tight fucking cunt. You’re MY FUCKING WHORE and I want to hear you BITCH! I-I-I’m gonna make you scream, m-make you beg for me to let you come, and when I finally do… you’re g-g-onna come so hard and so loud that you’re gonna make the neighborhood dogs bark as you dig stratch marks into the car.” He moans, whimpers, and pants his dirty thoughts to me as I now vigorously rub my clit. I just manage to pull into his driveway and slam the brakes, putting the car in park. I can hear him throughout the van now moaning my name. His voice is trembling and I can hear the sounds of movement, the sounds of him jerking off and it’s becoming erratic. I reach up with my other hand and grip my breast tightly, squeezing and kneading it and the sound of his voice eggs me on. “Then I’d flip you over, y-your ankles on my shoulders, your nails digging into my arms. I’d pump into you, seeking to fill you up, because that dirty f-fucking cunt needs fed and fed it shall be. We’d come together, because you’re such a goddamn needy whore… my slutty little princess and your dripping pussy would suck up every ounce my throbbing cock had to offer….AHHHH…. FUCK… JESUS KAYLAH… BABY?!!!! SSHIIITTT I’M GONNA COME! FUCK KAYLAH ARE YOU READY?! He groans so loud I’m almost afraid he’s going to get caught… almost. I swing my other leg up on the dash board so I’m spread wide. I continue to work my breasts as I slip two fingers back inside myself, pumping them in quickly. It’s so wet I’m sure he can hear the sound of my hand smacking against my pussy. I’m teetering on the edge and I close my eyes for the first time.                                 

“SSSHHHIIITTT BABY… OOOHH GOD LINK! YOU SHOULD SEE ME NOW. FUCK ME! I’M IN YOUR DRIVEWAY BABY. M-MY LEGS ARE SPREAD OPEN FOR YOU. M-MY BREASTS OUT AND R-READY FOR YOU TO SUCK… M-MY FINGERS FEEL SSOOOOO FUCKING GOOD BABY!!! OH GOD I’M READY!! I’M SOOO FUUUCCKING READY! C-CAN I COME DADDY PLEASE! OH GOD LINK I NEED TO COME PLEASE LET ME C-COME! COME WITH ME PLEASE!” I scream, I plead, and I beg hopelessly praying that he’ll let me. I can feel the sweat pooling on my hot skin as my whole body is now shanking uncontrollably. The windows start to fog by the heat being produced by my body. My breasts jostle up and down as I use my whole arm to finger fuck myself. I am on the verge of coming and I have to use everything I have in me to starve off the impending release.  

“YES KAYLAH! OH F-FUCKING HELL BABY GIRL! DAMN YOU! YOU FUCKING TEASE. I’M G-GONNA DESTORY EVERY HOLE ON THAT BODY LATER! BUT RIGHT NOW YOU’RE GONNA C-COME WITH ME! YOU READY PRINCESS?!” He questioned me through his groans and I realized if I don’t answer him he’s going to come without me.

“GOD YES LINK BABY I’M READY! MAKE YOUR DIRTY FUCKING BITCH COME!” I begged one last time.

“YES YOU ARE MY BITCH! NOW THAT BITCH IS G-GONNA COME! FUCKING C-COME NOW KAYLAH! COME WITH ME!” He cries out and I submit to him.

“OOOHHHH FUUUUCCCKKK LIIINNK! AHHHH I-I-I’M C-C-OMMMMING!” I scream as my body succumbs. I continue to pump my hand vigorously within me. I can feel myself clenching around my fingers. My whole body is throbbing. I can hear Link at that very moment coming for me… all for me.

“GODDAMMIT KAYLAH…FUUUCCKK I’M COMING! SSHHIITTT YOU SOUND SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL. YOU’RE SUCH A G-GOOD GIRL C-C-COMMMING FOR D-DADDY! AHHHH!! The sound of him crying out as he comes pushes me over the edge again and it sets my body on fire and my pussy burns with pleasure, and I can barely hear anything as I throb again around myself.

“YEESSS DAAADDY! OH FUCK Link I’M C-COMMINNNGG AGAIN!” I scream as my legs slip from there place above. I stopped moving my hand and just flick and rub my g-spot with the tips of my fingers. I squirm all over the seat, squeezing my legs tight and humping against my hand. My vagina is contracting so hard I can feel it in my belly. I cry out Link’s name over and over again, “LINK, LIINNKK, LLLIIINNKK!!!”

“Yes Kaylah that’s it baby girl. Let it all out. I wanna hear how good it feels. You deserve it sweetheart.” He coos at me, obviously coming down for his orgasm and all it does is ignite another fire within me. “Come again for me Kaylah! One more time baby! COME!” He shouts the demands and it sends me toppling over the edge into another orgasm. This one is different. All of the sensations settle directly in my groin. It burns with pleasure. I bend forward with my mouth agape as no words can escape. My breath hitches in my throat, little sounds escaping as my fingers continue their glorious assault on my g-spot. “That’s it kitten…YES FUCK YES… I love to hear you purr!” He growls and I can feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears as another orgasm falls upon me. The cluster of burning pleasure shoots up through me from my groin like a rocket, making me squeal and scream.

“AAAHHHHH FUUUUCCCCKKK LIINNNKK!!” I slow my fingers down as my body jerks at the oversensitivity and aftershocks of my release. I let out whimpers and moans as I mumble Link’s name in between them, lost in my own little world of pleasure for a moment. Link’s muffled voice brings me back to reality.

“Kaylah… Kaylah…” He chimes softly.

“Yes Link… I-I-I’m here.” I finally say exhausted.

“Are you OK?” He asks with a little concern in his voice. I love how he worries about me afterwards.

“I-I-I’m O-OK!” I tremble still out of breath. “I love you sooo much Link.” I want to cry at the thought of just how much that is.

“God I love you too baby. How was that orgasm? Hmmm?” He asks me knowing very well what the answer is.

“The best!” I tell him with nothing but love and adoration.

“Good! You deserve nothing less!” He sounds so proud, but not of himself, but of me. After a few moments of comfortable silence he continues, “Kaylah I have to go now. I want you to go to inside and take a nap. After you get washed up and ready to be outside at six. Ok Kaylah? You need to rest a bit.” Him giving me orders right now makes me want to do nothing but hold him close, but I know I can’t… at least not now.

“Ok Link. I can do that.” That’s all I say, because I don’t want to give away just how desperate I am for his touch, but it doesn’t work anyway.

“In just a few hours you’ll see me baby girl. You will have me all to yourself so don’t fret princess your king will be home soon.” He coos and I fall even more in love with him.

“I love you Link.”

“I love you too Kaylah. Now go on… don’t make me have to punish you later.” I can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Well what if I want you to?”

“Well… I think that could be arranged especially if you don’t do as you’re told and get your ass inside.” My lady parts burn with his demand and I obey.

“OK OK I’m going. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.” I laugh at him.

“Oh darling the only panties that will be bunching is yours. Now go!” He spoke those words with all seriousness. “I Love you.” He adds.

“I love you too.”

“See you at six?”

“Yes you will!”

“Goodbye baby.” He speaks softly almost like a lullaby.

“Goodbye Link.” And then he was gone. I buttoned up my blouse and fixed my skirt. I collected my things and started to head towards the house ready to fulfill my orders with a smile on my face.

One thing is for sure. Link was right. That was one hell of an orgasm.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was more smut than anything else, but that's ok... as long as you like it ;) Let me know what you think because I am going to need it now!!!! All you lovelies are my motivation to write the next chapter so please..... tell me!!!!


End file.
